Falling Slowly
by MrsAC
Summary: Edward and Bella’s families knew they would be perfect for each other. But would the two of them see it? One Night. One Song. Falling Slowly. AH/AU ExB “Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight.”
1. Chapter 1 Falling Slowly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I don't own Edward and Bella, but I would love to lick his tattoo.

**A/N: **I want to thank my betas; this would be nothing without them. Also, I would like to give a shot-out to crimsonmarie, because she is my favorite. Seriously, if you aren't already, read her stories.

* * *

**BPOV**

Saturday nights. Normally, I hate Saturday nights. Sure the work week is over and I can stay up late and sleep in on Sunday. But a typical Saturday night normally leaves me on another wreck of a date or home alone eating ice-cream.

However, this Saturday night was different, one of those rare but perfect ones. My best friend Alice was getting married in two weeks. Tonight was her bachelorette party, which I was co-hosting with our other best friend, Rosalie.

I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't been friends with the two of them. We'd met on the first day of kindergarten, when Alice had been quick to inform both Rose and myself that we were going to be the best of friends. Of course, she'd been right, and since that day, we'd been inseparable, living together all through college and even now.

Alice Brandon was the epitome of big things in a tiny package. She had hazel eyes that sparkled with excitement and just a hint of mischief. Her hair was cut short like a pixie, which is the perfect way to describe her. She was twenty-four, and one of the most determined people I knew. She had studied design and business in school and is now working towards designing her own clothing line which she was calling _Il Caro Uno_.

She had met her fiancé, Jasper, our freshman year at the University of Washington. Just like she had done with Rose and me, she'd marched right up to him and told him that she had been waiting her whole life for him. Surprisingly, he hadn't gone running, and the two of them had been together ever since.

Jasper Cullen was twenty-five and by far one of the smartest, most kind-hearted people I had ever met. He and Alice were perfect together, and I knew that he loved my best friend unconditionally.

Jasper was lean and tall with sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes. He has an ability to read people in a way I had never seen. That, mixed with his love for researching the human mind, had made him an amazing psychiatrist. He joined an already established firm in downtown Seattle after graduating, but we all knew that one day he would run his own office.

While Alice and I were both short, Rosalie Hale was the exact opposite. She was also 24, like Alice and I, with the looks of a freaking model. She was blonde with piercing blue eyes and legs that seem to go on for days. Rose recently opened her own car detailing business called _Nothing But Details_.

In college she majored in business, but on the side she worked for a detailing company in Seattle. When she graduated, the man who ran the business set her up with her own shop. It was now one of the most popular body shops in town. She had been dating Emmett, Jasper's brother since our sophomore year of college. He had been asking her out since Alice met Jasper, but Rose being Rose had to play hard to get. Once they got together though nothing could separate them, and the two of them are quite the comedic pair.

Emmett Cullen was the big brother I always wanted. He was 26 years old making him the oldest in our little group, and yet you would never guess it. He was nothing if not playful and can always make me smile with his ridiculousness.

Em was huge. With his six foot five inch frame and 250 pounds of muscle, he can look intimidating. But he was really just a big teddy bear to those he knows and loves. He majored in business with a minor in physical therapy and opened his own gym immediately after graduating. Although the guys come from money, he refused to take anything from his parents, and instead he took out a loan to open the gym. _Sweat_ was an immediate success and he was able to pay back the loan within its first year of business.

Unlike Rose and Alice, I wasn't involved with anyone. I'd only been in one serious relationship, and that had been in high school. It wasn't that I didn't date; I just hadn't met anyone that could or wanted to hold my attention past a few dates.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Sorry, Alice," I replied sheepishly. "I was spacing out again, I guess. I'm listening now_."_

"We're here, ladies. Last stop of Alice's big night! Let's do this," Rose yelled while scrambling out of the limo.

I was actually looking forward to tonight. The whole day had been all about Alice's favorite things. We'd had a full spa day including massages, facials, manicures and pedicures, followed by dinner at Alice's favorite restaurant, _Palisade_. Now we were headed to the newest nightclub in town, _Bitten_.

We were meeting Jasper and the rest of his bachelor party there. Jasper had convinced his brothers and dad to perform a few songs with him at the club tonight as a surprise for Alice. He had said that it was something they had always enjoyed doing when they were together, but Alice had never had the chance to see it. I could hardly wait to see her face when she saw what he had planned.

We walked into the club, and for what on the outside looked like any other bar we had been to over the last couple of years, it was incredible on the inside. There were three levels, with the dance floor spanning the entire lowest one. Also on this floor there was a DJ booth and small stage. The VIP section was on top with a balcony that looked over the dance floor. On the middle floor was the main bar, surrounded by small bar tables.

We had reserved the VIP section for the party, because fuck if Alice wasn't going to have the best. She deserved it. The guys were already there when we exited the elevator, and had been thoroughly enjoying themselves, by the looks of it. We were going to have to do a lot of drinking in order to catch up.

Shots were poured, appetizers were served, and all of those who didn't already know each other introduced ourselves.

Jasper's bachelor party consisted of his father, Carlisle, my dad Charlie, who was going to walk Alice down the aisle, and some of his friends and family. Of course, Emmett was there as well as their youngest brother, Edward. I looked around but wasn't able to see him.

Ever since we had met Emmett and Jasper, they'd been talking up their baby brother. They'd shown me pictures, told me stories, and built up the image of an ideal guy. He was always so busy with school that I had never had the chance to meet him. Alice was the only one who had.

Then there were the ladies. Besides Alice, Rose, myself and some of our other girlfriends, we had the boys' mother as well as Rose's. Both Esme and Jo had become like moms to us all. Alice's parents had both died in a car accident during our freshman year of college, which was the reason behind Charlie stepping in to give Alice away at the wedding.

Jasper caught my attention and motioned for me to come over.

"Hey, Jas. It looks like you've all had a good night so far," I said, giving him a quick hug.

"Oh, Bells, you have no idea," he replied with a grin. "Edward is getting everything set up on the stage right now and I need you to go and make sure that everything is okay. I'll bring everyone down in about ten minutes."

"Sounds perfect. She is going to love this. I do believe that someone is going to get lucky tonight."

"That's the plan, darlin'. Now scoot," he said, giving me a little shove as he, used his Southern accent that came out of nowhere whenever he was drunk.

I made sure to get Rose's attention so that she knew what I was up to, and I made my way down to the stage. If I was being completely honest with myself, I was actually a little nervous to meet Edward.

Jasper said that until two weeks ago, Edward had been in Maryland at Johns Hopkins University, working on his pre-med undergraduate degree. He was transferring back to Seattle to get his actual medical degree at the University of Washington. Emmett and Jasper were thrilled that their brother was back home, and if they loved him, I was sure I would too.

I approached the stage and stopped dead in my tracks. Standing on the stage was a man who owned the phrase "panty dropper". I knew it was Edward because I had seen pictures of him before, but those pictures did not do the man justice.

He was gorgeous. Tall, lean, and built perfectly. You could tell that underneath his dark, button-fly jeans and tight black t-shirt, that he was toned and fit. He had a layer of sweat on his body, which would normally be a turn off, but it made him appear to glow.

His face was right out of a magazine with high cheekbones and a chiseled square jaw. He had the most beautiful set of lips I had ever seen, just the right shade of pink and just a little bit pouty. I couldn't see his eyes from where I was standing, but I could tell that he had long, dark lashes. That alone was enough to ensure that his eyes would be amazing.

I watched him arrange everything on stage, making sure it was all in place and working properly. I had never paid much attention to a man's hands before, but his hands, with their long lean fingers, deserved to be sculpted and then adored.

He stood up after adjusting something on the floor and raised his shirt up to wipe the sweat from underneath his eyes. I had to squeeze my lips together to contain the gasp that wanted to slip out, because sweet baby Jesus, this man not only had a beautiful face, but a drool worthy body. His stomach rippled and dipped into a sexy six pack and he had the "V for Victory" as I liked to call it. It led straight down to the promised land, pulling my eyes in that direction.

As my eyes scanned his torso, they landed on the sexiest tattoo I had ever seen. It started underneath his left arm and trailed all the way down to his hipbone, thick and all in black. From what I could tell, it was a series of Chinese characters. I was surprised that I was still standing. Never before had the sight of a man made my knees go weak, but that was the only way to describe what I was feeling.

_And my panties just got wet__**.**_

My eyes continued their path back up his body, and I gasped a little when I realized he was looking right at me, his eyes a blazing emerald green.

He smirked at me, letting me know that he caught me assessing him and hopped off the stage to approach me. I could feel my cheeks heating up already. I had never hated my stupid blush more for always giving me away.

"I'm Edward," he said in a melodic voice as he approached. "You must be Bella. Jasper said to keep an eye out for you."

"Umm, yeah. I'm Bella," I stammered. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks again, and I heard him chuckle.

_Great Bella, you're fucking blushing again and sounding like an idiot; I'm sure he is really impressed._

"Everything is all setup. Now I just need the rest of my family and the audience. You can stay right here and wait for everyone else if you want. This is the best seat in the house." He winked at me and climbed back onto the stage.

I stood there, frozen in awe. If I didn't get it together quickly Alice and Rose would know something was up. It would only take them one look at my mouth dangling open like a fish dripping in drool and my eyes wide open and glazed over, and I would never hear the end of it . The last thing I needed was either one of them trying to fix me up with Edward. I didn't need that kind of embarrassment. This man was definitely out of my league.

I heard Alice squeal, and I looked over my shoulder to see the whole group making their way to join me in front of the stage.

Alice came up beside me, practically bouncing on her toes in excitement. She had no idea what was going on, but she had always loved surprises. Rose was on my other side, and I could tell she was just as excited as Alice, even though she knew what Jasper had planned.

Luckily for me, they were both way too distracted to notice the shit-eating grin that was occupying my face.

Everyone quickly gathered around and whistled as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle joined Edward on stage.

Edward was already standing center stage at a microphone with an acoustic guitar in his hands. Emmett climbed behind the drum set and began twirling the sticks between his fingers. Carlisle went to the right of Edward and picked up a bass guitar, while Jasper was on the left side of the stage in front of a microphone, holding an electric guitar.

Jasper leaned into his microphone before Alice had a chance to question what was happening and cleared his throat. "Howdy everyone, my name is Jasper Cullen. In two weeks I am getting married to this little darlin' down here, Miss Alice Brandon-soon-to-be Cullen. Say hi, Sugar."

Alice blew Jasper a kiss and then threw her little hand in the air, squeaking out a "hi" to the crowd. She then turned in a full circle and ended with a curtsy. She could never pass up the opportunity to be the center of attention, but she quickly turned her focus back to Jasper.

"Tonight we are having our bachelor and bachelorette parties," Jasper said to the crowd, "and I wanted to do a little something special for my Allie. Behind me you'll see my dad and my two brothers, and before you ask, good looks do run in our family." I had never seen him smile so wide. "We are going to be providing you all with a little entertainment tonight. This is for you, Alice."

As his speech came to an end, Emmett yelled out "1, 2, 3, 4" and began drumming. They all looked so at ease on the stage, but my eyes focused in on Edward once again. He stepped up to the microphone and began crooning, his voice just dripping sex. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I was vaguely aware of the whistles and hollers from the crowd, especially those in our group. I saw Alice spinning and dancing to the music beside me, and I could hear Rose's inappropriate catcalls to Emmett.

But all I could focus on was the way Edward's fingers gripped his guitar, the way his lips moved as he sang and the way his hips swayed to the beat of the music. I couldn't look away.

My eyes scanned his body for what must have been the hundredth time that night, taking in every detail and committing it to memory.

Edward sang the main vocals with Jasper singing backup for all of the songs except the last one. Jasper moved to the microphone Edward had been using while Edward moved to the keyboard that was off to the side of the stage. Jasper looked right at Alice and mouthed "I love you" before launching into the best version of _Bless the Broken Road _by Rascal Flatts_, _I had ever heard.

As soon as they had finished their songs, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all made their way to their awaiting significant others. I didn't even want to think about what was about to happen in the VIP area as each woman dragged their man towards the elevator.

The rest of our group quickly dispersed throughout the club, and I was once again left alone.

I looked back on stage just in time to see Edward take a swig of water. I watch his Adam's apple bob as he drank. He reached up to run a hand through his hair, and I felt my heart flutter at the sight in front of me.

On the underside of his bicep was another tattoo. This one was underneath his right bicep, and it was the Gemini sign. It was all in black like the one on his torso but looked like it had a tribal design running around it.

Of course, as I was once again studying his perfection, he caught me for the second time. But this time I refused to make a fool of myself. I looked up at him on the stage and gave him a wink paired with the best smile I could manage.

He shot me a brilliant smile before leaving the stage and motioning for me to follow him. We walked silently together up the stairs and towards the bar.

I quickly ordered several shots for both of us. If I had any chance at all of having a normal conversation with him, I was going to need liquid courage, and a lot of it.

After downing my first shot I looked up at him and asked, "So are you glad to be back in Seattle?"

"I am. I enjoyed my time in Maryland, but I missed home."

"I know Emmett and Jasper missed you. They talk about you all the time."

"I'm sure none of it was true," he said with a smirk. "To be honest, they talked about you a lot too."

"Really? What did they say?"

"That I needed to meet you, and that you were beautiful, funny and smart. I have to say I'm disappointed in them. They lied."

My heart sunk at his admission. I tilted my head down and focused my eyes on the floor. I already knew he was out of my league, but to hear him say it was something else entirely.

"Nothing they could have said would do you justice. You have to know you're gorgeous."

He grabbed my hand that was resting on the bar and pulled me closer to him. My head shot up, and I looked into his eyes. I could see that he was telling the truth, not just feeding me a line, and I felt the blush rising from my neck to my face.

"The same goes for you," I admitted with a smile.

He smiled back at me and then ducked his head, almost shyly and I felt him drag his fingers across the tattoo on my wrist.

"How long have you had this?"

"I got it when I turned eighteen. It's the Virgo sign," I said, smiling. I reached out and touched his bicep. "In a way it matches yours."

"It does; I like it. I like the one on your back, too. Why Shakespeare?"

I shouldn't have been surprised that he had noticed, but I was. I was also impressed that he knew who wrote the quote.

"I majored in English and Literature in college and now I work as an editor. I'm also working on writing my own book." The words came out like verbal diarrhea. My two best friends didn't even know about my book. He was just so easy to talk to. I felt comfortable enough to tell him anything. "I've always loved the classics and Shakespeare, Hamlet is one of my favorites. The quote just seemed fitting."

His fingers continued to ghost over my wrist, and I could feel my heart accelerate at his simple gesture. I knew I had to change the subject.

"So what kind of a doctor do you want to be?'

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet; I go back and forth between Pediatrics and Oncology. They are both so different, but equally interesting," he answered before taking another shot. "I have some time to figure it out, though."

I nodded and took my last drink. Feeling brave as the shots finally warmed my body, I looked up at him and asked, "So can you play any other songs besides what I heard earlier?"

"I can. Would you like me to play something for you?" he replied with a smile.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary, I was just curious," I stammered out. I was once again becoming nervous under the intensity of his stare. Obviously the alcohol wasn't working as well as I planned.

"No, come on. I want to play for you, really," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him back towards the stage.

**EPOV**

Why hadn't I listened to my brothers before? They had been telling me for years that Bella would be perfect for me, but I had insisted that I didn't have time for a relationship, especially a long distance one. However, after seeing her tonight, I was eating my own words.

Perfection. That was the only way to describe the beautiful girl standing beside me. While she ordered our drinks, I took the opportunity to once again check her out.

Her brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, wavy and full of volume. I wanted to run my fingers through it. Her heart-shaped face contained small, delicate features, including a pair of voluptuous pink lips that were just begging to be sucked on.

Her body was stunning in a royal-blue, one-strap dress. It came to mid thigh, showing off her long, shapely legs. The neckline emphasized her perfect breasts and long graceful neck in just the right way.

But it was the back that really got to me. Her shoulder blades were exposed, and across the left one was the hottest tattoo I had ever seen. It was all black and written in an elegant script that was surprisingly easy to read. It said, _To Thine Own Self Be True_.

I thought back to earlier when I had caught her staring at the tattoo on my side and hadn't been able to help the smile that had spread across my face. A pink blush had spread across her cheeks when she realized she'd been caught, making her appear innocent and sweet. I hadn't been able to stay away any longer and had hopped off the stage to make my way over to her.

I had spent the last four years working hard to finish my undergrad. I hadn't left anything behind in Baltimore, especially not a woman. I had never been in a serious relationship. Sure, I'd had my fair share of women but it was mostly one night stands, no matter how hard many of them had tried to make it more. I had never felt the desire to have anything else. At least, not until tonight.

I knew I would eventually want what my brothers and parents had. I'd just never thought I would find it now.

We stood at the bar drinking shots and getting to know each other. The conversation flowed easily between us and there were no awkward silences. The entire conversation was full of flirtation, so when she asked me if I could play any other songs, I decided I wanted to show off for her a little. I wanted to somehow let her know what she was doing to me.

I led her back down the stairs and to the stage, stopping just in front of it, where she had been standing earlier. I leaned in close to her, inhaling her sweet strawberry vanilla scent and pushed her hair back before whispering in her ear, "You just stay right here. And remember that this is all for you." I winked at her and turned away, laughing a little to myself as I felt her body tremble slightly.

I approached the DJ and asked him if he would mind if I did a little solo piece. With the reaction we got from the crowd earlier he said he couldn't object and gave me a nod towards the stage.

My nerves started to gather as I climbed on stage, bringing a chair with me. I placed the chair in the center and adjusted the microphone, grabbing my acoustic guitar before taking a seat.

I heard the song playing come to an end and felt the spotlight hit the stage. It was now or never.

"This song is for Bella."

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had the choice  
You've made it now_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

I could hear the applause from the crowd, and I heard my brothers shouting my name. I quickly looked up and saw them both leaning over the railing, giving me a thumbs up.

But there was only one person's reaction I truly cared about. I had watched Bella throughout the entire song. Our eyes had been connected from the beginning to end; I had been unable to look away. As I put my guitar down I knew what I wanted to do, what I had to do.

I approached her quickly and pulled her body flush to mine. I gently pressed my lips to hers, and it felt like everything in my world came together. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed against my lips before sinking into me.

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. She responded by opening her mouth to me and sliding her hands up my neck and into my hair, pulling my face closer to hers. Our tongues intertwined and moved together perfectly in synch.

From the second our lips had met, there had been a jolt of electricity flowing throughout my body unlike anything I had ever felt before. My lust began taking over, and my hands brushed up her sides and along the sides of her breasts. I knew if we didn't stop now, I was going to end up taking her right in the middle of this club.

I pulled back and brushed her hair back from her face, giving me a clear view of her dark, expressive eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked.

She smiled up at me and nodded before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the elevator.

I had come here tonight to celebrate Jasper and Alice's upcoming wedding and my homecoming. I hadn't been looking for anything more, but somehow I had found a part of me that had always been missing. The words from my song were true. I was already falling.

**BPOV**

I knew we were here for Alice and Jasper, but after the song he sang and a kiss like that, there was no way in hell I could stay any longer.

We quickly said our goodbyes, but not before I had received words of encouragement and congratulations from all the ladies in attendance. It relieved me to know that my friends didn't think I was rushing things. Not that it mattered at this point, I was already to far gone.

We made our way to the parking lot as quickly as possible and climbed into Edward's sleek black car. There was a nervous energy flowing between us, and I had to quickly put an end to it.

I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine, quickly attaching my lips to his. He kissed me back for a minute before pulling away with a sexy grin on his face.

"The faster we get out of this parking lot, the faster I can get you in my bed," he said, reaching over and grabbing my hand. My body was trembling in anticipation as we sped away from the club.

Edward's condo was only a ten-minute drive from the club. As soon as we'd arrived, Edward quickly exited the car and rushed to my side to open the door. He grabbed my hand again and led me inside.

As we entered, I followed his lead and slipped off my shoes. A quick scan told me that he hadn't been living there long. The walls were bare and boxes had been stacked everywhere.

We both walked just inside the entryway to a small hallway. We stopped and stood on either side of the hallway, it felt as though there was an electric-current running between us.

Our eyes remained locked as we entered into a form of cat and mouse, both of us waiting to see who would cave first. Neither of us could resist for long and we both pushed off of the wall at the same time, meeting in the middle.

I lifted my hands to run them through his hair before pulling his face to mine. I needed him and I couldn't wait anymore.

He wrapped his arms around me as he pushed me back against the wall and pressed himself into me. I could already feel his hardness, and I shivered at the sensation.

"Bella, we aren't even going to make it to the bed if you keep this up."

"That's fine with me," I replied as I trailed kisses down his neck. I had no idea where my sudden boldness was coming from, but decided to use it to my advantage.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head until my eyes met his. He was staring at me with such intensity that it took everything I had not to look away. "No, I want to do this right."

He reached down and scooped me up into his arms, carrying me into his bedroom. He laid me on the center of the bed before climbing on to join me.

We both sat up on our knees, just taking each other in. This was far from my first time and yet I couldn't help but feel like a nervous virgin all over again. I knew that this was more than just sex.

He reached over and gathered me to him, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me with fervor. I was trying to take it slow, to enjoy every moment, but my body had a mind of its own and I ground myself further into him, eliciting a moan from both of us.

My fingers went to the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up and over his head. Once the offensive piece of fabric was discarded, I focused my attention on his chest, trailing kisses along his pecs and abs.

The tattoo on his right underarm was much more elaborate than I could have possibly known earlier. It wrapped underneath his bicep and twisted up onto his shoulder in a tribal design. I traced its outline with my finger, loving the way his body shuddered under my touch.

I took another look at the tattoo on his side, and I moaned. "You have no idea what these do to me," I said as I ran my finger along its path and then repeated the trail I had created with my lips.

"Oh, I think I have some idea," he replied. He chuckled as his fingers brushed over the tattoo on my shoulder blade.

He trailed kisses down my neck and shoulder. His fingers were still tracing small circles on my back, finally resting on the zipper of my dress.

He pulled back to look at me, silently asking for permission to which I could only manage a nod. He unzipped the dress and then helped me pull it over my head before throwing it off the bed. I was left in nothing but my blue lace panty set which left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

I should have felt exposed and vulnerable, but as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but feel beautiful, sexy, even.

His eyes took in my body before he whispered, "Perfect."

I once again pulled his face to mine, and he quickly responded, deepening the kiss. Without moving his lips from mine, he gently leaned me back on the bed and began exploring my body with his hands.

His fingers trailed down the sides of my breasts and across my torso. I was already trembling with anticipation, and this was only the beginning. Edward once again looked at me for permission before unclasping my strapless, front-clasp bra and pulling it from my heaving chest.

He lavished me with kisses, kissing every spot on my body that he could reach. He found my weak spot in the juncture of my neck and shoulder and paid special attention to that area. No one had ever made me feel this way. He was taking things slow, and making me feel worshiped.

He showered my body with kisses, trailing down my arms, my legs, over my stomach and across my breasts. But I needed more. I needed to touch him, to feel him everywhere.

I slowly sat up and crawled over to him, straddling his lap, and my hands instantly went to the buttons on his jeans. My fingers were trembling as I quickly popped the three buttons open. My fingers grazed his hardness, and he hissed as a result of my touch.

He gently pushed me back into the bed, before quickly removing his pants and covering my body with his. I could feel every muscle in his hard body pressed against mine as his kissed me. His boxers and my panties were the only things left between us.

He withdrew from my lips, causing me to whimper at the loss, but he quickly began trailing kisses all over my body. His palms pressed into my breasts, sending a jolt through my body from my head to my toes.

His erection was pressed into my leg and I couldn't help but push against it. I wanted him to feel at least a fraction of what he was making me feel.

I trailed my hands over his back and shoulder blades, scraping my nails along the path I was making. I reached the band of his grey boxer briefs and tugged on them, pulling them down. He rolled us onto our sides, removing them all the way and kicking them off the bed.

His warm hands cupped my breasts again before kneading one of my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He slipped the other hardened peak between his lips, and gently sucked on it. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs, and I pushed my hips into his, looking for some sort of relief from the ache there. He switched sides, making sure to pay equal attention to each breast.

I pulled back slightly, taking the time to admire his whole body. If a penis had ever deserved to be glorified, it was this man's. I wrapped my hands tightly around his hard, smooth length and began to gently pump him.

"I need to touch you," he said as his hands once again began running down my body before stopping right above where I needed him most.

He hooked his fingers into the band of my panties and began pulling them down my legs. I lifted my hips slightly and helped him remove the last piece of clothing separating our bodies.

As soon they were off I felt his fingers brush against me. "Oh God, Bella, you're so wet. Did I do this? Did I make you wet?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust.

"Y-yes," I managed to squeak out. I could barely form a coherent thought after hearing the sound of his voice talking dirty to me.

I felt two of his fingers enter me. He began pumping them in and out while his thumb rubbed circles on my nub. He wasn't doing anything that hadn't been done before, but this felt different. My entire body was on fire and trembling, but even more than that, my heartbeat was uncontrollable.

He shifted on the bed and placed his body between my thighs. I could feel his warm breath fanning across my folds as he placed soft kisses along the inside of my thighs.

I lifted my head to look down at him just as he placed his tongue on my bundle of nerves. Nothing, had ever felt as good as this man's tongue on me. He moved it expertly along my folds, playing with my slit and nuzzling my most sensitive spots. I reached down and weaved my fingers through his hair, holding him there and praying that he never left his place between my legs.

It didn't take long before I felt myself fall over the edge; he didn't stop moving his tongue as he licked me clean. His fingers continued to move gently inside me as I rode out my orgasm.

When my breathing had finally returned to normal, he withdrew his fingers, and I whimpered at the loss.

"You taste fucking exquisite," he said as he slithered back up my body, kissing a path up to my lips, before kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue, turning me on even more.

I attempted to push him back, wanting to lavish him with the same attention that he had given me, but he held me in place. "If I don't get inside you right now, I'm going to explode" he whispered in my ear.

My head was spinning and my body was trembling. I could barely form a coherent thought; all I knew was that somehow all of this felt right. "Oh God, Edward, please," I whimpered.

His head rolled back to his shoulders and he groaned in reaction to my words. He began kissing me again, and this time the kisses were soft and sweet but full of passion. Our hands were weaved into each others hair tugging gently.

I felt his erection pressed against my thigh, and I reached down to grab him in my hands. I guided his tip to my entrance, unable to wait any longer, but his voice stopped me.

"Bella, look at me."

I stared deep into his eyes, and he held my gaze as he pushed all the way inside me, both of us moaning as we joined fully.

Never before had sex felt like this. I didn't know if it was the eye contact, which neither of us could break, or if it was something else, but it felt like we were two parts of a whole, finally joining together for the first time.

"So tight…so warm…so good," he mumbled, still not moving inside me.

Finally, after we had both adjusted to each other, we began rocking together, both of us exploring each other with our hands and mouths. I couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get close enough, and it seemed like he felt the same way.

I pulled him closer to me and began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses from the base of his throat up to his ear before tugging his lobe gently with my teeth. "Harder, Edward, please. I need more… all of you."

I heard him groan, and his hips began moving faster against mine. He slipped his hands under my ass, lifting me slightly off the bed. My thighs spread open further, granting him deeper access, and he began moving in me harder than before.

I felt the all-too-familiar warmth spreading throughout my body, and I knew I was close. I could tell from his sounds and breathing that he was, too. He withdrew one hand from underneath me and sat back on his calves, pulling my body up to his and continuing to thrust into me.

He began drawing furious circles around my clit. "Bella, I'm so close; I want you to come with me. Can you do that, beautiful? Are you ready?"

"Oh mother of hell, yes-yes I'm ready," I screamed out, unable to control myself and too far gone to be embarrassed by my words. Between the new angle and the caress of his fingers, I couldn't hold off my release.

He began pumping into me harder; our motions became erratic and clumsy as he pinched my clit between his fingers. I screamed out, and we released together, both moaning the others name repeatedly.

His body collapsed on mine as we tried to control our breathing. I trailed my fingers up and down his spine, holding him to me, not wanting to break our connection yet. I didn't want what was happening between us, the emotions or the union to end.

All too soon, he rolled off of me, breaking our connection, but quickly pulling me to him. I snuggled into his side with my head on his chest before saying, "That was-"

"Perfect. Never-it's never been like that for me before, Bella. Never."

"I know. I feel the same way. Perfect."

He leaned over and gently kissed my forehead, then my nose. His lips found my mouth and lingered there before placing one last kiss on my neck. He pushed his face into my hair and nuzzled further into me. I heard his breathing even out and I knew he was asleep.

I felt myself drifting off, feeling warm and safe in his arms. My last thoughts before submitting to sleep were that I was finally exactly where I was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Hit or miss? Continue or leave alone? This was my first EVER attempt at writing so I would love to hear some feedback.

Also see my profile for a link to the song


	2. Chapter 2 Crazy for This Girl

**First of all, I have to say thank you for the response to the first chapter (one-shot). I started out just wanting to write an inked up Edward and now I am hooked.**

**HUGE virtual hugs & kisses to my beta crimsonmarie. You know I love you bunches and this would be crap without you.**

**Also thank you to the ladies at PTB. You rock!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My entire body was cloaked in warmth. I could feel the sun on my back and the heat of another body on my front. I cracked an eye open and let out a tiny squeak as I took in my location; all of the previous night's events replaying in my head.

I should have been embarrassed, or at the very least surprised by my actions, but all I felt was contentment.

I snuggled further into Edward's arms and peeked up at him. Taking the time to truly appreciate just how gorgeous he was, without the risk of being caught again.

The sheet was wrapped around his waist leaving his torso completely uncovered. My eyes gravitated once again to his tattoos; I couldn't get enough of them. I had never really thought much about it before, but something about the ink that was etched into Edward's skin thrilled me.

His facial features were smoothed out and he looked completely at peace. I took in the strength of his jaw muscle, the light pink pout of his lips, even his cheekbones. My eyes followed the slope of his nose and I quietly gasped as my brown eyes fused into a pair of blazing green eyes.

"So, do I still meet your approval this morning?" Edward asked before kissing my forehead. His voice was still groggy from sleep, and impossibly sexy.

"You more than meet my approval," I replied, already feeling the blush spreading across my cheeks. "I'm still trying to figure out how I got so lucky last night."

"I'm pretty sure we both got _lucky _last night," he responded with a wink.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious innuendo, but couldn't help the laughter that followed.

He quickly kissed my lips before rolling out of the bed and making his way towards the bathroom.

My eyes raked over his naked form and I shivered at the sudden need I felt for him. It had only been a few blissful hours since we'd rolled into bed together, but I found myself already craving more.

I heard the shower turn on and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. I wanted nothing more than to jump out of bed, skip to the bathroom, and join Edward in the shower. I just wasn't sure how he would feel about that.

My self-doubting thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door opened enough for Edward to stick his head out. He smirked at me, probably noticing my intense observation of the bathroom door, before saying, "Care to join me?"

I smiled back at him and nodded, before making my way out of bed and towards the bathroom. With every step I took, I reminded myself to walk and not skip. Mostly just to avoid the embarrassment of Edward witnessing my naked flailing.

When I reached the steam-filled bathroom, Edward stepped to the side letting me enter. There were two towels on the counter, next to a new toothbrush.

"I thought you might want this," he said quietly, handing me the unopened box.

"Thank you, this is definitely better than using my finger," I replied.

He picked up the toothpaste and squeezed a strip onto his toothbrush and mine. We brushed our teeth together, sneaking glances at each other and laughing each time we caught the other.

Once our teeth were clean, Edward turned around and opened the glass door to the shower, holding it open for me. I stepped in, basking in the warmth of the water and letting it beat down over my body. Edward stood across from me, under a second showerhead.

I had never seen a shower like this. There were multiple sprayers lining the back wall and it was large enough to be considered its own room. I had never been more grateful for warm water and a shower bench than I was in that moment.

I looked at Edward and let my eyes follow the path of the glistening droplets of water as they cascaded down his body. His head was tipped back and his eyes were closed. He raked his fingers through his wet hair and let out a relaxed sigh.

I reached for his shampoo bottle and popped the top open. Before I could turn it upside down, the bottle was torn from my grasp.

I let out a surprised squeak and looked up at Edward who was looking back at me with a mischievous grin.

"I want to do that," he said.

I didn't answer at first. No one had ever offered to wash my hair for me. I could actually remember only one other time I had showered with a man. We had both been in a hurry to get somewhere, and that was the only reason it had happened.

"I don't have to, if you don't want me to. I'm sor–," he started, his voice full of regret.

"No, I want you to. I was just surprised. No one has ever done that for me before," I quickly responded. "Well except for maybe my mom."

He smiled at my admission and poured a generous amount of shampoo into his hands. He reached up and gently began running his fingers through my hair, lathering every last strand.

With each touch of his fingers, my body relaxed. I slumped against him, giving in to the sensations he was producing throughout my body and trusting him to keep me upright.

When he finished, he turned me slowly and helped me rinse out the suds before repeating the process with the conditioner.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle once again, placing a small amount in my palm before turning back to Edward. "Now it's my turn to help you," I said as my fingers plunged into his wet locks.

I massaged his scalp gently and reveled in the little moans that were elicited from him at my touch. I loved that I was able to affect him that way.

Once his hair was clean and rinsed, I grabbed a washcloth off its hook and lathered it up. I looked up at Edward, and he quirked an eyebrow at me as I began washing him, starting at his shoulders.

I made sure to pay special attention to his tattoos, because surely they needed the extra care. It also could have been that I just wanted another excuse to touch them.

Slowly, I continued to wash his entire body, avoiding the one spot I wanted to bathe most, saving it for last. I ran the cloth over his skin and followed its path with my hand. I felt every muscle and ripple of his body beneath my fingers and I was getting more aroused by the second.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I slipped my hand down to his hardness and gently wrapped my fingers around it, looking right in his eyes.

x-x-x

**EPOV**

I hadn't planned on this. Don't get me wrong, I wanted it but I had meant to just wash her hair and show her how much last night meant to me. I wanted her to see that I wasn't always aggressive and animalistic.

It had somehow turned into much more than that, and I didn't want to stop.

She was slowly stroking me, applying just the right amount of pressure. I didn't think it could get any better, and then she spoke.

"Edward, last night I didn't get to taste you, and that's all I can think about right now."

Before I could even think of a verbal response, she had dropped to her knees, and licked me slowly from base to tip.

My entire body reacted to her words and her actions. I tried to stifle my moan, but as she sucked just the tip into her mouth, I couldn't help but let it out.

She was still looking up at me, her eyes swimming with want. Our eyes remained locked on each other as she pulled my entire length into her mouth, with her tongue still gliding on the underside.

"Oh God, Bella," I moaned. My fingers wound themselves into her hair with a mind of their own, and began guiding her movements.

She kept sucking, and caressing me with her tongue. Occasionally, she hummed around my cock, sending shivers through my body, which did not go unnoticed by her.

One of her hands gently cupped my balls, and I knew that I wasn't going to last long.

"Bella…you have to stop. I'm gonna…" I stuttered.

She looked up at me while shaking her head and sucked me further down her throat. I moaned, and my hands began moving her head faster.

Two thrusts later, I emptied into her mouth, watching her swallow every last drop and groaning at just how good it felt. She gave my tip one last lick before slithering up my body and wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers automatically finding their place in my hair.

Our lips quickly melted together as we got swept up in a passionate kiss. My hands roamed over her slippery body and made their way down to her heat, feeling just how ready she was for me. She moaned as I slid my fingers through her wetness.

Just touching her, I could already feel myself starting to get hard again. I wanted her so badly, and I felt like I would never get enough.

"Edward, please. I need you," she breathed. She was looking up at me, her eyes full of want and I knew I would give her anything she asked for.

I continued to move my fingers in and out of her, allowing myself time to recover and wanting to ready her. I reveled in her sounds and breathing, both which were amplified in the enclosed space of the shower.

After a few minutes I was unable hold back any longer, especially knowing she was just as ready as I was.

"Bella, where do you need me? Tell me what you want," I replied. I wanted to both give her what she wanted and hear her say the words. I slowly pushed a third finger into her, waiting for her to respond before I went any further.

"I need… Oh God. I need you in me, now," she moaned. Her hands moved into my hair and she tugged my face to hers. The kiss was anything but soft and sweet; it was full of raging desire.

I broke my lips apart from hers and placed one last kiss on her mouth. Unable to deny her anything, especially when I wanted the same thing, I spun her around so that her back was flush against my chest. My fingers left her heat and fluttered around her clit, as I moved her towards the back wall of the shower.

I guided her so that one of the wall sprayers was hitting her most sensitive spot and then ran my hands down her spine, gently pushing her forward. I could already feel my tip pressed at her entrance, and after one quick kiss to the center of her back, I entered her with a single thrust.

We both moaned at the feeling of being joined again, and began rocking against each other.

She was even tighter from this angle, and the feeling of her wrapped so snuggly around me was already causing me to feel the familiar tingle building deep within me.

From this position, my hands were free to roam. I brought them to the front of her body and cupped both her breasts in my hands. I tugged gently on her nipples, which caused her to press back against me and quietly moan.

My hands slid down her slippery body finding residence on her hips. I trailed kisses up her neck and rested my lips against her ear. "You feel so good," I whispered.

"Oh God. So do you. So….so good," she groaned.

Our bodies were perfectly in-tuned to each other, increasing the pace at the same time. We both needed more.

I wanted to make sure she came first, especially after what she had done earlier. I moved my hands lower and added them to her clit where the water was still hitting her, my fingers moved in small circles over her sensitive skin.

I could feel the water spraying against both of us where we were joined, and that mixed with the tiny moans she was making made it hard for me to go slow.

"Oh my…FUCK!" she yelled as we continued to grind against each other.

I continued to rub her bundle of nerves with my fingers, shifting the angle of my hips in order to hit her g-spot. Within minutes, she came undone, panting and chanting my name.

She bent forward as she rode out her orgasm, allowing me deeper access. After a few more thrusts, I released into her, still able to feel her convulsing around me.

I rested my head on her back and attempted to slow my heavy breathing before turning her around and pulling her close to me. I captured her lips with my own, silently thanking her for what had just happened.

"As much as I want to stay in here with you all day doing exactly that, I think the hot water is running out," she said with a sly smile.

I nodded, and we quickly rinsed our bodies and climbed out. I wrapped a towel around her before grabbing one for myself and drying off.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my room. I immediately saw her dress lying on the floor and realized she had nothing else to wear.

I glanced at Bella. She had her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, and was also looking at her dress.

I brought my finger up to her mouth and gently pulled it out, placing a small kiss there.

"I know you don't have anything else to wear. Would you like to wear something of mine?" I asked.

"Only if you don't mind," she replied quietly.

I smiled before responding, "I wouldn't have offered if I minded. I actually think I'd like to see you in my clothes."

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and handed them to her.

I pulled another set out and quickly put them on before turning back to her.

I stalked towards her immediately and pulled her into my arms. I gently kissed her forehead before admitting, "I was right. You looked beautiful in your dress last night, but you in my clothes is breathtaking."

She giggled before confessing. "Good. Because I was just thinking that I'm not sure you're getting these back. They're so comfy."

My stomach growled and I realized that we hadn't eaten anything since the night before.

"Are you hungry? I just realized we haven't eaten and I don't have any food here yet. Do you want to go get something? I asked.

I watched her maul over my question for a minute before responding. "If you want we can go to my house. You have to take me there eventually and I can make us something to eat, if you want."

"That sounds great," I replied.

I helped her gather all of her things and grabbed my cell phone, keys, and wallet. I took a hold of her hand and intertwined our fingers, pulling her out of my room and towards the front door.

As we left my condo and headed towards the car, I once again noticed the jolt of electricity that flowed through my body, with even a simple gesture like holding her hand. It was something else about her I didn't think I would ever get tired of or completely understand.

x-x-x

**BPOV**

I felt both nervous and excited about taking Edward to my house as I gave him directions. Most of the nerves were quickly pushed away when he took my hand in his, rubbing small circles over my skin.

We pulled up to the house ten minutes later, although for me the drive probably would have taken fifteen.

I gave him a quick tour of the house, before pulling him into the kitchen. I was starving and I knew he had to be too since neither of us had eaten.

We worked side-by-side making lunch. I pulled out the needed vegetables, meat, and bread, after making sure he didn't have any strong dislikes, and we quickly made a couple of panini's. I had always felt comfortable in the kitchen, and I was happy that Edward appeared to be also.

It was incredible how well we worked together; somehow he could sense what I needed. I never once had to ask him to do anything, I would think it and somehow he would have either already have done it, or be in the process of taking care of it. Something as simple as that once again had my heart rate accelerating.

Once our sandwiches were made, I pulled out a bag of chips and a couple of bottles of water, and we headed back to my bedroom.

We both settled onto my bed, making our own little picnic area.

There were never any uncomfortable silences; nothing was ever awkward with Edward. He had an unnatural ability to make me feel calm. It was as though I had known him my entire life instead of just a day.

Our quiet day of no interruptions was quickly brought to a halt when I heard the front door open. I had a feeling that whatever came next would not be pretty.

"Bella, we're home! Now, we want every last detail of your night with Dr. Green Eyes," Alice shouted as she walked in the house.

She and Rose came around the corner and their smiles grew wider as they saw Edward sitting with me on the bed.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I replied, "Oh please, like you didn't know he was still here. He's parked outside, and Rose has never walked by a car without taking notice."

"I might have noticed a sexy black Audi R8 with custom rims and carbon sigma sideblades in the driveway, but I didn't know who it belonged to," Rose replied laughing.

"So since you are still together, I'm guessing that you had a good time last—"

"Alice! Seriously? You can't at least wait until he isn't here to ask a million questions and embarrass the shit out of me?" I muttered, before putting my face into my hands.

Edward's warm hands wrapped around my own and brought them away from my face, and I lifted my head up to look at him. His green eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"It's okay, Bella, really. I should probably get going anyway. I'm sure you have things to do, and obviously these two want to hear all about Dr. Green Eyes," he teased with a wink.

I groaned and shot my two _supposed_ best friends what I hoped was a warning look. I would deal with them later.

They both said their goodbyes to Edward, promising to get to know him better soon, and then left us alone.

I didn't want him to go, but I knew he was right. Alice and Rose would never let it go, and it was only going to get more embarrassing for me if they didn't get the chance to talk to me soon.

I pulled my cell phone off the nightstand and handed it to him. "Ummm. Can I have your number before you go?" I asked, slightly unsure.

"Silly Bella, did you really think I was going to leave here without giving you my number?" he replied. "Of course you can have it, as long as you give me yours."

A smirk spread across his face as he handed me his phone and I couldn't help but return his smile as we both input our numbers.

Both of us were stalling, it was obvious. I took his hand in mine, laced our fingers together, and walked him towards the door, just like he had done to me when we left his place.

**EPOV**

I had enjoyed my day with Bella and I didn't want to leave, but I knew that she needed time with her friends, and I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

She walked me out of the house, our fingers still intertwined. I kept glancing at her, trying to figure out a way to explain to her just how much the past twenty-four hours had meant to me without scaring her away.

"What would you say if I told you I didn't want to leave?" I asked, turning to her and brushing the loose strands of her ponytail off her shoulder.

She smiled at me, standing up on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around my neck before responding, "I'm pretty sure I would say that I don't want you to leave either."

"Good," I replied tapping the end of my finger on her nose. "Because, Bella, I don't think I'm ever going to want to leave your side for very long," I stated almost sheepishly.

She stared at me without responding. I couldn't read her expression, but I could feel my heart accelerate with every second of silence that passed. Obviously, I had taken it too far.

All she had said was that she didn't want me to leave, and I had to go and scare her away. I had just put my foot so far into my mouth, I was basically deep-throating it.

I tried to come up with something I could say to fix what had just been going so well only a minute earlier. "I'm sorry, Bella. I said too much and made an ass out of myself. I'll just—"

"No," she interrupted quickly, placing a fingertip over my lips. "It's just… I didn't know what to say. I feel the same, and to hear you say it is completely different. But in a good way."

"Oh thank God," I breathed, placing a soft kiss on the finger that was covering my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, fiercely kissing her with everything I had. I didn't want her to forget anything about what we had just experienced, and I wanted one last reminder of what her lips felt like against mine before I left.

I pulled away from her much sooner than I would have liked, and placed one last kiss on her forehead before promising to call her the next day.

I walked to my car and drove home not even caring about the stupid ass smile on my face. I'd know her for less than a day, and Bella Swan already owned me.

* * *

**The first draft of Ch. 3 is almost done. **

**Hopefully it won't be long before I can post it. **

**Let me have it. Tell me what you think.**

**xoxo -Meg**


	3. Chapter 3 Use Somebody

Thank you for reading, I love you all something major.

To my twin, crimsonmarie, thank you for talking me off multiple cliffs. You inspire me to write and you make my words pretty.

Big ol' hugs to Shelley and PTB. You ladies are amazing!

I've posted songs for all three chapters in my profile, as well as the song that is inspiring ch. 4, check them out.

* * *

x-x-x

Things I don't own: These characters, or the Twilight universe.

Things I do own: A life-size cardboard Edward, my hubby is not his biggest fan.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice pounced on my bed at exactly seven o-clock and refused to let me go back to sleep. She insisted that we needed to get up and ready so that we could grab something to eat before the stores opened at nine.

I started to protest, but she quickly reminded me that I still needed to get shoes for the wedding. As usual, she was right.

I had spent the night before telling Alice and Rose every detail of the time I'd spent with Edward. I had barely made it inside the house after walking him out before they'd dragged me into the living room and started grilling me. I'd started from the beginning and answered all of the questions they had thrown at me.

When they were satisfied with the amount of details I had given them, we all went to bed. We'd agreed to spend the entire next day together and of course they wanted to get an early start.

I flopped back on to my bed, not quite ready to get in the shower, and grinned to myself thinking back to the previous night.

*Flashback*

"_I still can't believe you slept with Edward. How long have we been telling you that he would be perfect for you? Then you talk to him for like five minutes and BAM!" Rose exclaimed._

"_Good Lord, Rose, I talked to him for more than five minutes. But your use of the word 'bam' isn't far from the truth," I replied sheepishly. _

_I watched Alice and Rose exchange a glance before Alice piped in, "So, Bella, what does this mean? Are you, together?"_

"_I don't know. It was only one day, and we didn't talk about it. He said he would call and we left it at that," I admitted. _

"_Well, what do you want?" Rose asked._

"_Well, from what I know about him from the past twenty-four hours, I'd say that I want to follow him around everywhere like a lost puppy. But I don't know. We just met, and he might not even be looking for a relationship. He did just move back here," I answered honestly. _

_Everything with Edward had happened so quickly that I hadn't really had a chance to think about anything. I enjoyed every kiss and every touch that we had shared, but it also felt like more than sex._

"_Don't worry, Bella. I could tell by the way he was looking at you when we got home that he wants more than just one night with you, too," Alice said. _

"_Okay, enough of this shit. I want to hear more about his shower," Rose demanded, as she giggled._

_As if he could sense that we were still talking about him, Edward had called me at ten. I was surprised when his name appeared on my phone, but thrilled that he had called. _

_We only talked for a couple of minutes, because he could hear Alice and Rose giggling in the background. But he wanted to let me know that he was hanging out with his brothers all of the next day, just in case I tried to get a hold of him and he wasn't able to answer._

_I smiled like an idiot and told him goodnight before getting off the phone. I picked up the nearest pillow and threw it in my cackling roommate's faces. I knew they had listened in on the entire conversation, but somehow I couldn't find it in me to be even remotely embarrassed. _

_* _End Flashback *

I forced myself to get up and get in the shower, knowing that if I waited any longer, I would have to once again face the wrath of Alice.

After we were all ready to go, we grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed for Pacific Place, Alice's favorite mall.

Alice and Rose decided that the six of us were going to have a group date later in the week. We made it our mission to not only find shoes for Alice and Jasper's wedding but also the perfect outfit for that night.

Most of the time, I wasn't a big fan of shopping. I got in, grabbed what I wanted and was out the door as quickly as possible. But the thought of buying something that would make Edward drool, made the entire trip worth it.

After hours and what felt like hundreds of stores, dozens of bags, and a steamy texting session with Edward, we all managed to pick out exactly what we were looking for.

We headed home to drop off our purchases and relax for a little while before our dinner reservation.

**x-x-x**

**EPOV**

I pulled up to the basketball court, knowing that I was going to hear an earful from my brothers. Before exiting the car I sent Bella a quick text, asking how her girls' day was going so far. I took a deep breath, grabbed my water bottle, and jogged over to where they were standing, ready to face the music.

As soon as I approached them, shit-eating grins crossed both of their faces.

"We promise to do this once, and only once. But-" Jasper started.

And then in chorus, the two of them started singing "We told ya so, we told ya so, told ya so!" while dancing around. I tried to scowl at the two of them, I really did, but it was useless. I couldn't contain the laugh that erupted from my chest or the grin that stayed there even after their performance was over.

"It's good to see you happy, little brother," Emmett said, clapping me on the back.

"Thanks, asshole. Now, let's play some ball." I replied, picking up the ball and heading on to the court.

"Not so fast. We want to hear about your night with our little Bella," Jasper urged.

I couldn't help the wave of possessiveness that flowed through me when he called Bella theirs. I had no official claim to her, and yet I couldn't help but think of her as mine.

"First of all, she's not _your_ Bella. Second, all you need to know is that we had an amazing night together and I can't wait to see her again," I replied, hoping they would drop it, at least for the time being.

"Come on, E," Emmett whined. "You know the girls are talking about it. We want details, too."

I couldn't help but laugh at my brothers, but I also didn't want to give in so easily.

"Okay, ladies, how about this? We play a friendly game," I started, as I spun the ball on my finger, "and if I win I don't have to tell you a damn thing. But if either one of you wins, I'll answer any questions you throw at me."

"You're on, and by the way, you are so screwed. We've been practicing since you were last home," Jasper said, laughing.

Before starting the game we took practice shots, jeering each other whenever a shot was missed. Just as I was about to take a shot, I heard my text notification going off on my phone.

I tossed the ball to Emmett ignoring him as he rolled his eyes, and jogged over to my phone. I flipped it open, smiling at Bella's name on the screen.

The smile quickly faded and I let out a quiet moan. In the display was a picture of the sexiest underwear I had ever seen. Beneath it was her message.

**I'm actually having a lot of fun. I bought some new things. What do you think?**

I chuckled at her blatant flirting and shifted uncomfortably because of the now obvious strain in my shorts. I quickly sent her a reply.

**I think you are a terrible tease Bella Swan. **

I only had to wait a few seconds for her response.

**Me? ; ) I'm sorry. Are you having fun with your brothers?**

I refused to let her be the only one to have fun, and turned so that my back was to Jasper and Emmett. I quickly lifted my shirt and snapped a picture of my abs, which were already drenched with sweat and typed a quick message, sending it to her with the picture attached.

**I am. But it's so hot already and we just started. **

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I waited for her response. She took longer responding this time, but finally my phone buzzed.

**Now who's the tease?**

I laughed and put the phone back on the bench before making my way over to my brothers.

"What was all that about, man?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing really," I said shrugging. "Bella sent me a picture of things she was buying. I just wanted her to know what we were doing."

"Uh huh. You've got it bad, little brother," Emmett said teasingly. "You'd better watch out. Little Belly can be a feisty one, especially when she's under the influence of Rose and Alice."

"I can see that already, Em. Come on, let's play," I responded, tossing him the ball.

We decided to play to twenty-one. Everything started out smoothly and I managed to stay a couple points ahead of both of them throughout the entire game.

I was ahead with 20 points, while Jasper and Emmett were tied at 18. I dribbled into the center of the court and went for a three-pointer. It missed by inches and the ball fell into Emmett's awaiting hands.

He quickly made his way towards me, as Jasper blocked me. Just as I broke free from him, I watched in slow-motion as the ball sailed over my head and directly into the hands of Jasper. He quickly lined up his shot and launched the ball towards the net; I was left helpless behind Emmett, watching as the ball swooshed through the net, giving Jasper the three points he needed to win. I looked over at my brothers, both with matching grins, and I knew I was in for a long night.

I was so screwed.

**x-x-x**

**BPOV**

Purple, a café and wine bar with amazing food, was always our favorite place to eat on a girls' night out. Whenever we went there, we ordered their tapas. We each chose three different plates, and then shared them.

After we ordered I sent a quick text to Edward, asking if he was having fun with his brothers. Alice and Rose had been texting Jasper and Emmett since we arrived, and I didn't want Edward to feel left out. Plus, it gave me an excuse to talk to him again.

Just as our food arrived, I got Edward's reply.

**I am. I've missed these two, but all day they've been harassing me about a certain beautiful lady.**

I smiled at his words and quickly typed my response.

**Beautiful lady, huh? Anyone I know?**

Within seconds he had responded**. **

**Oh, Bella. I am certain that you know her. In fact, if you see her around tell her that I can't wait to see her again. I'd like to feel her lips on mine again. **

He was teasing me again, and I loved every second of it. Wanting to give him a little taste of what he was dishing out, I sent another message.

**I'll be sure to tell her. But do me a favor. If you see the sexy doctor I woke up with yesterday morning, can you tell him that I can't wait to see him again? I need to feel his big strong arms around me. **

He quickly responded.

**You're killing me. I'm tempted to leave and steal you away from the girls, even if I have to walk there.**

The fact that he was admitting that he was as anxious to see me again as I was to see him, thrilled me. I read over my response several times before sending it, not wanting to cross any lines.

**As much as I'd like that, I don't think either one of us would ever live it down if we left. Call me when you get home?**

His response was simple, and yet, I beamed as I read it.

**Of course.**

I looked up to find both Alice and Rose looking at me with huge grins on their faces.

"So tell me, Bella, when are you going to let Edward know how crazy you are about him?" Alice asked.

I sighed, "I don't know, Alice. We just met; I don't want to be _that_ girl."

"Well, from what Em and Jasper are saying, you have nothing to worry about," Rose replied with a wink.

I felt the blush rising up my cheeks, and I shook my head. "Oh come on. I have no doubt that he had just as much fun as I did that night….and morning. But there is no way he's feeling the same way I'm feeling."

"How do you know that? I saw the way he was looking at you when we got there yesterday. He couldn't take his eyes off you," Rose responded.

"For once, Bella, just go with it," Alice urged. "You and Edward need each other. We all knew that before you even met. Just let yourself be happy."

"Alright, alright. I'll try," I replied, taking another bite off Rose's plate.

"Oh, and Bella? When you talk to him later, tell him how you feel," Rose said, poking the back of my hand with her fork and swatting me away from her plate.

I nodded; I knew they were right. I would never know if I didn't at least tell him how I felt.

Something about Edward and me just worked. Maybe he felt the same way.

x-x-x

**EPOV**

After going home to shower and change, I met Jasper and Emmett at Jillian's Sportsbar. I knew that I was going to need a few drinks to answer whatever they were going to throw at me tonight.

I walked in and noticed them already sitting at a table in the corner, pitchers of beer already waiting. Taking a deep breath, I walked to the table and sat down.

"There's our favorite little brother. We really are glad you're home, E," Emmett bellowed.

"I'm glad I'm home too, Em," I said, laughing. I could tell that he had already tossed back a few drinks.

I couldn't be anything but happy around my brothers; they were nothing if not entertaining. I was hoping that they had consumed enough to drink that they wouldn't remember I lost the bet earlier.

Everything was going smoothly; no one had brought up any of the girls, which should've been my first clue of what was to come. Our orders arrived, and we ate while talking about my upcoming school schedule and what was going on with both of their jobs. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the text messages I had gotten from Bella today. It was amazing how quickly she was taking over my every thought.

Just as we finished eating, Emmett signaled the waitress for another pitcher of beer and then turned his attention to me.

"Okay, Eddy, this is how this is going to go," Emmett said, looking at me menacingly. "We're going to ask the questions. You're going to answer them. No passes. No one-word answers. Just answer and we move on. Got it?"

"I got it. But don't fucking call me Eddy," I replied while pouring myself another beer and leaning back in my chair, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"First things first, did you enjoy yourself in Maryland?" Jasper asked.

"I did, actually," I answered honestly. "As much as I missed you guys and Mom and Dad, it was good for me to get away for a while. It was nice to be somewhere where the name Cullen didn't automatically throw doors open for me."

"Why did you decide to come home?" Emmett asked. "Not that we aren't thrilled that you're here, but why now? Especially if you liked it there so much."

"It was just time," I answered. "I was at the perfect spot in med school where I could transfer without any repercussions. I'd been thinking about coming home for a while, but the timing was always off. As much as I hate to say it, I couldn't wait to move closer to you two losers."

"Good answer, you're doing well so far. But now it's time for the fun stuff," Jasper said, smiling. "Did you date a lot while you there?"

"Not really," I replied. "I mean it wasn't like I sat around alone, but I also didn't really _date_ anyone. Nobody I met there was worth the effort it would have taken to make something work."

"So then, what are your intentions with Bella?" Emmett asked. "Is she worth the effort?"

"I think you both already know the answer to that question," I responded. "Yes, I think she's worth it. I know we've only known each other for less than forty-eight hours now, but there's just something about her. I don't think I've ever believed in fate until I saw Bella at that bar."

I looked up at them, and they were wiping away fake tears.

"Alright, fuckers. You asked the questions. I was just giving you the answers."

"Well, have you told her?" Jasper questioned.

"No, we didn't talk about it. I mean, we exchanged numbers, and I promised to call. We've texted a couple of times today, but I don't want to scare her away by coming on too strong," I replied.

"I see what you're saying, bro, but you'll never know how she feels if you don't ask. If it helps any, I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed with her reaction," Emmett said with a wink.

"Alright, I'll tell her. But if it fucks anything up, I know where you sleep," I threatened. "Plus, I'll tell Mom that you ruined her chance of grandkids from me."

"Oh that's low, even from you," Emmett mumbled, causing all three of us to laugh. We all knew better than to mess with our mom, especially when it came to future daughter in-laws and grandkids.

"Just so you know- and I'm only going to say this once," Jasper started. "We've known Bella for years. She's like family to us, so don't fuck this up."

"Yeah, man. You might be our brother, but if it came down to it, I think we just might pick her over you," Emmett added.

For the next couple of hours, we talked about Jasper and Alice's wedding and everything else going on in our lives.

It was after midnight when we finally left Jillian's. We each grabbed a cab and headed home.

As soon as I walked in the door, I dialed Bella's number. I couldn't deny the fact that I already missed the sound of her voice.

x-x-x

**BPOV**

After our conversation about Edward, everything had turned more light-hearted.

We talked about the wedding, and we planned our group date for Friday night. We decided it would be fun to grab something to eat and then head back to _Bitten_ for drinks. It was karaoke night, and as much as that usually embarrassed me, I clung to the fact that hopefully this time I wouldn't be the odd one out.

We got home just after eleven. We were so exhausted that we all headed for bed after barely saying goodnight to each other.

I had just started drifting off, when the sound of my cell phone ringing filled the room. I squinted one eye open and reached onto my nightstand for it. I read Edward's name on the display and smiled to myself before answering.

"Hello, you," I answered, trying to disguise the sleepy sound of my voice.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm glad you called. Did you have fun today?" I asked. I wouldn't admit it to him, but I had missed talking to him.

"I did. We talked a lot about you, I enjoyed that," he said, laughing quietly. "How was your day?"

"Pretty much the same. Alice and Rose haven't really let me talk about much else since you left last night," I responded sheepishly.

"Is that so? Well…" he trailed off. I could tell that he had something else he wanted to add but he stopped. I figured this was as good a time as any to bring up my earlier conversation with the girls.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella, I-"

We both laughed at the coincidence of us starting at the same time.

"Go ahead," I prompted.

"I was just wondering if you had thought anymore about what had happened between us," he blurted out. "I know you talked to Rose and Alice, but I guess I was just curious if…"

"I was going to ask the same thing. All of the questioning today _did _make me think. I know I told you before, but what we did the other night is not something I usually do," I replied.

"Me neither, Bella. So what does that mean… for us?" he asked.

My heart was thundering in my chest as I responded, "I'm not sure exactly. But I do know that I like hearing you say _us_."

"I think that this means I can start calling you my girlfriend. It also means that I want to see you tomorrow so that we can continue this conversation. What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it means that I can call you my boyfriend," I replied, unable to contain the childish laugh that followed. "But, I agree that this conversation isn't over yet."

"If you aren't busy tomorrow, call me when you wake up and we can meet up to talk some more," he said.

"Tomorrow's perfect." I responded. I tried to muffle the sound of an oncoming yawn, but knew I had been caught when I heard him chuckle.

"You need to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said and then lowered his voice. "Goodnight, girlfriend."

"Goodnight, boyfriend," I whispered.

I put my phone back on the nightstand and quickly settled myself back into bed. I fell asleep with thoughts of his gorgeous green eyes and messy bronze hair.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

As always, I'd love to hear what you think.

Ch.4 is already 10 pages. It should be done soon!

-Meg xoxo


	4. Chapter 4 You and Me

**Hello again! I am getting this out a few days before I planned, YAY for that. I am amazed and in awe of your reviews. **

**Hugs and smooches to my twin, crimsonmarie. If you aren't reading her fics, you should be. She's absolutely amazing, and she makes my words pretty for you!**

**Thank you so much to Yonni, Shelley, and my momma, for reading this chapter over and letting me know what didn't make sense and big hugs for my amazing twilighted beta, Beautiful_Distraction and PTB. **

**Make sure you read the A/N at the end. There's an important announcement!**

**x-x-x  
**

**Things I don't own: Any of the Twilight Universe, including Edward. This makes me sad. **

**Things I do own: A New Moon Burger King Crown that says Team Edward. **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

After I got home from dinner with my brothers, the conversation I had with Bella was exactly what I needed. Hearing that she was feeling the same way I was made me breathe easier.

I woke-up the next morning feeling refreshed and anxious to see her again. Two hours later my phone rang and I smiled at her name on the screen.

"Good morning, girlfriend."

She laughed before responding, "Good morning, boyfriend."

"So, I was thinking since you mentioned you weren't busy today that you could come over later this afternoon. We could order pizza for dinner and just relax. What do you think?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect. I have some work to do this morning, but I should be done about four. I'll head your way as soon as I can."

"Okay, I will see you then. I can't wait," I responded.

"Me neither. See you soon," she practically sang, before hanging up.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes and trying to make my condo more livable. I knew that once school started I would be too exhausted to want to do anything around my house, so it needed to be done before then.

I had just gotten out of the shower and dressed, when I heard a small knock on the door. I crossed to the other side of the room and quickly opened it. The sight before me took my breath away.

Bella was standing at the door with a pizza box and a bottle of wine. But that wasn't what I was focused on. She was in grey sweat pants and a white tank top. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she wore a pair of black framed glasses. She looked amazing.

"I know you said we could order pizza later, but I was starving so I thought I would pick it up on my way. I hope that's okay," she hedged, biting her bottom lip and swaying gently from side to side. There was nothing sexual about her movements, and yet my eyes were glued on the movement of her hips.

I quickly took the pizza and wine from her hands, trying to distract myself, and led her towards the kitchen, "It's more than okay, I'm actually hungry too. I've been so busy unpacking and cleaning that I haven't eaten since breakfast."

I quickly got out paper plates, napkins, and wine glasses, setting them on the counter.

We ate together at the island in the center of the kitchen, talking about our conversation the night before. We decided that the biggest thing we needed to deal with was the fact that we didn't know that much about each other. We were attracted to each other, but we needed to_ know_ each other too.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her while we were eating and talking. I wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her to my room where I could spend all night showing her just how happy she made me. Instead, I picked up the bottle of wine and our glasses and ushered her into the living room so that we could have the talk that we both agreed needed to happen. I sat on the loveseat, leaving her with plenty of places to sit.

Although I was hoping she would curl up next to me, she sat on the floor sideways, in between my legs. I look down at her and smiled. "Out of all of the seats in this room, you decide to sit on the floor?"

"I wanted to be able to see your face, but this way I'm still close," she answered, smiling up at me.

"I like it, as long as you're comfortable," I replied. "So how do you want to do this? Do you just want to ramble off random questions or do you have another idea?"

"I was thinking that we could take turns asking questions. The questions can be about _anything_," she started. "But whatever question you ask you also have to answer, to make things fair. What do you think?"

"I like it. Why don't you go first?" I suggested.

"Okay, let's start with favorites," she suggested, taking a sip of her wine. "What's your all-time favorite movie?"

"I have two actually. My favorite comedy is _Office Space,_ but my all time favorite is _Equilibrium_."

I wasn't going to admit it to her, but I had seen _Equilibrium_ more than anyone really should have. It had everything I wanted in a movie. It was entertaining, full of action, romance, a little humor, and best of all it made me think.

"I love _Office Space_, but I've never seen _Equilibrium_," she admitted, laughing as my mouth dropped open. "I'm not sure I can pick just one. If we go with one I have watched the most it would be either _Accepted_ or _Two Weeks Notice_, I've lost track of how many times I've seen both of them."

"I actually like both of those but you _have_ to see _Equilibrium_, no negotiations," I said, running my fingers through her hair. "What's your favorite TV show?"

"Well, my favorite show _was_ _FRIENDS_, but since that's not on anymore I would have to say _How I Met Your Mother_. I'm also a sucker for reality TV," she confessed, smiling sheepishly, and playing with the stem of her wine glass.

I could tell that she was slightly embarrassed that she watched reality television, and for some reason that made me fall for her a little harder. Somehow, I always ended up stopping to watch reality shows too, everything from _Rock of Love _to _Dance Your Ass Off_. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her that, but I also knew that if I did it would make her feel better about her own admission.

"I love _FRIENDS_ too; I still watch reruns whenever it's on. I never miss an episode of _Big Bang Theory_ though—and don't feel bad, I get sucked into way more reality TV than I would ever want to admit."

She giggled, "Okay, here is a strange question for you— what is your favorite day of the week?"

"That _is_ a strange question," I agreed, laughing. "I'm not sure I have a _favorite_ day. But if I have to pick one, I guess it would be Sunday. It's always been a day of relaxation for me. Growing up it was our family day. I miss that, I guess."

"This one is easy for me: I like Tuesdays, although I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because it's no longer Monday and close to being halfway through the week? I'm not sure," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

I knew what I wanted my next question to be. I wanted to gather as much information about her as I could. That way, I would have it in my memory and could use it to do something nice for her later.

"Okay, my next one is a three-parter. They are all favorites so I'm counting them as one. What are your favorite color, flower, and scent?" I asked.

"My favorite color is green, flower is daisies, and scent… I'm not sure, I do love my perfume, it's called Bronze Bombshell."

"Well, my favorite color is brown, I don't really have a favorite flower— can I just say blue ones? And my favorite scent very recently became Bronze Bombshell."

"So you're saying you like the way I smell?" she asked, laughing when I nodded. We had both finished our wine, and I leaned over her to grab the bottle so I could refill them.

"Okay, this is my last question about favorite things. Who is your favorite author?" she asked, holding my glass while I poured.

"It's hard for me to pick just one, I like so many different types of books," I answered honestly. "It's probably Charles Dickens though. I remember reading or listening to _A Christmas Carol_ hundreds of times as a kid. But as I got older I began to appreciate his entire body of work and the depth of his writing. I love how he takes what you might think of as an unimportant character and makes them pivotal to the plot later in the story."

"Dickens is amazing, but for me there is no contest. It's Shakespeare. I think he's so misunderstood, and yet still the best known author in history. I didn't appreciate him when I was younger but as I got older I realized that everything that is written now, even movies, are all based on his work, at least on some level," she gushed. "He was a genius and could never be replicated." Her eyes danced with excitement and I could tell just how passionate she was about literature.

Listening to her talk about Shakespeare was fascinating. Not only was she beautiful she was intelligent. She had an opinion and wasn't afraid to voice it.

I took a minute to really look at her. She wasn't 'made up' like the women I usually dated, and yet I was more attracted to her than I had been with any of them. She was naturally gorgeous and I could have spent hours just memorizing every detail of her face.

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable with my staring, I decided to ask my next question. "What's something you can't help but spend money on?"

"I have a weakness for books. If I even walk near a bookstore, I end up bringing several new reads home."

"Mine is probably music, I can't get enough of it. I spend hundreds on iTunes a month," I admitted. "What's your worst habit?"

I was almost positive she wouldn't have one. In my eyes she was perfect, maybe that was the reason for the question. I wanted to see where she found fault in herself.

"I am a nervous biter. I bite my lip or cheek when I get nervous. It used to be my nails but it was so disgusting, I had to stop."

"I think it's cute when you bite your lip, as long as you're careful. I need them to stay undamaged," I grinned, running my fingers gently over her bottom lip. "My worst habit is probably running my fingers through my hair; it's something I've done since I was little. Everyone tells me I'm going to go bald early, but it's completely involuntary."

"Would it help if I told you that I find it incredibly sexy when you do it? I can see why you can't keep your hands out of it."

"I'm not sure I'll ever take my hands out of it, if you think it's sexy," I confessed, causing us both to laugh.

Even though I was laughing, I was pretty sure that I would do anything she wanted. I watched her as she thought about her next question, her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lip, she looked absolutely adorable.

"You said you liked music, so what song makes you happy when you hear it? No matter what mood you're in?" she asked.

"I'm going to have to give you two. It's either any song by Kings of Leon or "Details in the Fabric" by Jason Mraz."

"Oooh, both good choices," she agreed. "My favorite changes almost daily. Right now it's "Rock Your Soul" by Elisa, although I'm pretty sure the song you sang to me the night we met is right up at the top of the list."

"I'm glad you liked it, that's another thing that I've done for you and no one else," I responded, already knowing what my next question would be, "If you could take a vacation anywhere, where would it be?"

"I don't really have a specific place in mind. It's more like a list of items I would want. I want to stay at cabin near a lake, with electricity and running water of course. I would want to be surrounded by woods, but close to a small town. Warm weather during the day, and cool at night. I guess that's pretty much it."

"That's it, huh?" I joked, laughing at her long list. "If I could go anywhere, I would want to tour Europe some day. Travel around for maybe a month and see as much as I can."

As soon as I had told her about my travel desires, I couldn't shake the image of her going with me. I only hoped that I could make that happen.

"Here's another strange question, but I think it tells a lot about a person. If you were a bird or an animal what would you like to be?"

"Hmmm. I think I would be an arctic wolf," I answered. "They're smart and have no predators, plus they're kinda cute."

"You're more than _kinda_ cute, but I think a wolf fits you." she retorted. "I'm pretty sure I would want to be a polar bear. I've always wanted to live in the extreme cold and I would be at the top of the food chain. Plus, now that I know you would be an arctic wolf, that makes my choice even better."'

"Well, that just worked out perfectly— see, we were meant to find each other, even if we were animals. We could huddle together and keep each other warm in the snow," I teased. "How would you describe yourself if you could only use five words?"

"Why are all of your questions so hard?" she asked, shaking her head. "How about we take five minutes to think about this one? We can write them down and then trade answers. Deal?"

I could tell that she was stalling for time, but I figured if she had the time to think about it I would get a really good answer out of her. I quickly finished my list and then spent the remainder of the time watching her write; it took everything I had not to peek at her answers.

"Stop staring at me, you're making me nervous," she joked, playfully poking me with her pencil.

"I can't help it. I like looking at my beautiful girlfriend. If I could get paid to do it, I would never do anything else."

"Okay, let's just do this. Here's mine," she mumbled, smiling as she handed her list to me.

I handed her my piece of paper. I had chosen 'dedicated', 'adventurous', 'smart', 'stubborn', and 'charming' as my words.

I looked up at her and smiled, just as she finished with my list.

"I like 'loyal', 'complex', 'affectionate', 'bookworm', and 'curious'. But you forgot a couple of very important ones," I said.

"Oh really, what would those be?" she asked.

**x-x-x**

**BPOV**

"Oh really, what would those be?"

"Breathtaking, stunning, gorgeous, exquisite, and adorable," he responded.

I looked up at him, seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes. I replayed his words in my head and within seconds I was in his lap. His words had spurred something inside me and I couldn't hold back.

He pulled me close and all I could smell, all I could feel, was him. His mouth on mine, his tongue gently caressing my own, and his hands massaging my skin anywhere he could reach. It was as if time had stopped and nothing else mattered.

Our mouths continued moving together as our bodies shifted closer; it was if we couldn't get close enough. I moved to straddle his lap and our bodies rocked against each other, the only audible sounds in the room were our moans and heavy breathing.

Reluctantly, I pulled back from him. He kept his hands wrapped around me and peppered my face with tiny kisses. I kissed each side of his mouth and placed one last kiss on his nose.

I had never been kissed like that. I didn't know that a kiss could stir up so many feelings. It took all of the strength I had not to forget the game and spend the rest of the night with my lips on his. I waited a few seconds, trying to think of a new question and allowing both of our breathing to return to normal.

"So since we seem more comfortable now," I said laughing, "I'm going to ask the question I'm sure we both want the answer to. What were your past relationships like?"

"That's a difficult question to answer," he started. "I've only had one serious relationship and that was years ago. I've dated around some but mostly I just threw myself into school.

"What about the girl you _did_ date? When was that?" I asked.

It wasn't that I really wanted to know all the details; in fact, I was happy that his relationship history, like mine, was relatively non-existent. But I knew we would have to talk about all of this eventually, and I wanted to get it over with.

"Her name was Jane. She and I met my first week at Johns Hopkins. Almost all of our classes were together. We ended up dating for almost a year," he started, hesitating at the end.

"Why did it end?" I prompted.

"One day after class I went over to her apartment. It wasn't planned, I just thought I would surprise her. I used the spare key she had given me and let myself in. All I could hear when I opened the door was the sound of her moaning," he answered. "At first I thought maybe she was just relieving some_ tension, _you know? But I rounded the corner into her bedroom and saw her with not one, but two other guys. I left the apartment and never looked back."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say. I can't imagine walking in on something so vile. That must have been devastating."

"I felt sorry for myself for awhile but I eventually realized it was for the best," he shrugged, smiling weakly. "I put all my focus into school after that, and didn't think twice about it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "I've only ever had one real relationship too, although mine was in high school. He was my best friend growing up and it seemed natural for us to become more. Even our parents acted like it was inevitable. After a couple of years we realized that we could never be more than friends. We both liked the ease and comfort of our relationship, but we didn't love each other. Not like that, at least. I did date other people casually in college but nothing ever came of any of those dates."

"I can't say I'm disappointed with that," he smiled. "I _am_ surprised though. I can't believe someone as incredible as you, hasn't been snatched up."

I wasn't really surprised I hadn't had any long-term relationships. I never put myself out there, I always held back. I was surprised however, that someone like Edward wasn't already off the market.

"I guess I was just waiting for the right person," I confessed, winking. "I know that they talk about you all the time and I know how close Jasper and Emmett are, but do you consider your family to be close?"

"My family's always been inseparable. Well, we were until I left. I think I nearly broke my mom's heart when I told her I was going away, but I needed the time I spent in Maryland. At the same time, I knew it would never be permanent. I need my parents and brothers— I think I always will, as pathetic as that sounds," he responded.

"It's not pathetic at all. I think it's great that you and your family are so close. Your parents and brothers are amazing," I replied honestly.

I already loved his family like they were my own. Emmett and Jasper had immediately become the big brothers I never had. When I met their parents they accepted Alice, Rose, and I like we were their own. But, I couldn't help but wonder what their reaction to Edward and I would be.

"It's strange that you already know so much about my family and I know nothing about yours. Is it just the three of you? Are you close?"

"It is just the three of us. My mom and I have always been extremely close. She was always better at being my friend than being my mom though. My relationship with my dad is good too, but different. We're very much alike and have this special bond that consists of one-word answers and grunts. It works for us."

"I know Emmett said your Dad's a cop. What does your Mom do?"

"She was a teacher when I was younger, but then she stopped teaching a few years ago and started painting," I explained. "She was never good at having a schedule and set responsibilities."

"They sound great; I'd like to meet them sometime."

"I have no doubt they'd love you. Whenever you want to meet them is fine with me," I replied.

"We'll make that happen sometime soon then." He reached up and gently ran his finger through my hair and smiled. "Are you ready for your next question?" I nodded.

"In keeping with my strange questioning, if you were a geometric shape what would you like to be?"

He looked at me and we both laughed at his ridiculous question. What was even more obscure was the fact that I already knew my answer.

"I would definitely be a star. It's such a complicated shape and yet beautiful in its own way," I answered, grinning widely.

"Something tells me you've thought about that question before. I think I would be a pentagon. I have five senses and I'm unique," he replied, both of us once again erupting into laughter.

This game that started out as a fun way to get to know each other had turned in to so much more. I was learning so much about him and at the same time he was slowly uncovering all the layers that I usually kept hidden.

I watched him take a sip of his wine before asking my next question. "If you were stranded on a deserted island, what are the three things you would want with you?"

"Oh, and you say I ask difficult questions?" he asked.

"This is easier than yours. Just act like you only had minutes to decide what to take."

"You go first," he said, pouting out his bottom lip. "Please?"

"Okay, fine. But only because if you stick that lip out any further, either a bird is going to sit on it or I'm going to suck on it," I joked, laughing when he sucked in a breath. "I would take chapstick, food, and someone to talk to."

"That was fast. Ummm… I guess I would take a satellite phone, GPS, and water."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. I'd want to get off the fucking island," he protested, laughing. "Out of curiosity though, who would you want to take with you?"

"Well, now that I've heard your list, it would have to be you so I could get home."

He moved his hands on either side of my face and touched his pointer finger to my nose. "If you were there with me, I don't think I'd ever want to leave. I'd have to change my list to an endless supply of food, water, and condoms."

"You're very sure of yourself, Mr. Cullen."

In truth, he had every reason to be.

"No. I'm just hopeful," he teased, leaning in to gently kissing me. "So tell me, do you like your job?"

"I do, a lot actually. There's something thrilling about helping authors accomplish their goal to be published," I replied. "But at the same time, I can't help but be jealous. I spend so much time devoted to other people's books and barely have any free time to work on my own."

"I think that's something that you definitely need to do. You'll find the time," he responded. "I can't technically call being a doctor my _job_ yet, but I do love every second of what I do. I've never wanted to be anything else."

"Did you want to be a doctor because of your Dad?"

"I think it started out like that. I've always looked up to him. But the older I got the more I realized it was something I _had_ to do," he started. "Despite what some people think, I'm not as confident as I appear. Except when it comes to the medical world— it's definitely my niche."

"I think that's amazing, and I'm sure you'll be a wonderful doctor."

Listening to him talk so passionately about becoming a doctor made me even more attracted to him. Ever since Alice and Rose had taken to calling him 'Dr. Green Eyes', I had been calling him that in my head. It fit him perfectly.

I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of him since I stepped foot in his condo. He was impossibly gorgeous. Everything I was learning, only pulled me further towards him, like a magnet.

My thoughts were interrupted by his voice. "Thank you Bella. Do you have another question?"

I nodded, excitedly, already having thought of one earlier. "If you could have a super power, what would it be?"

"I've always thought it would be fun to read people's minds," he confided. "But I'm sure it would get annoying after awhile if I couldn't turn it off. So, I think I'd like the ability to be invisible."

"Oh, that's a good one! I think I'd want to fly, I don't think that would ever get old."

"Okay, so I know you aren't afraid of flying or heights now. So my next question is what are you most afraid of?

"Well, I'm really afraid of snakes and spiders, but I think my biggest fear is disappointing the people I love." I knew that I was a people pleaser, I always had been.

"What makes you think you could ever disappoint them?"

"I'm not sure. It's just something that's important to me. I _need_ everyone I love to be happy."

"What about you, Bella? Are you happy?"

I had always considered myself a happy person. I had an amazing family and friends and I loved my job. But at the same time, I always felt like something was missing in my life.

In the short time that I had known Edward, that void had been filled without me even noticing.

"I am happy. Although, having you in my life has made me happy in ways I didn't think I ever would be. It's all happened so fast, but at the same time I feel like I've always known you."

He reached up and brushed my hair off my shoulder, placing a kiss on the bare skin. "I feel the same way, you know. I didn't think I would ever find someone I'd want to share my life with, but the second I saw you in that bar I knew that I needed you in my life."

I smiled at him, "You didn't answer the question. What are _you_ afraid of?"

"Not much scares me honestly. I just want to be happy. So I guess the thing I would be most of afraid is ending up unhappy," he said. "Now that I have you, I don't think I have to worry much."

**"You're such a sweet talker," I replied, poking him in the stomach. "Okay, this is my last question. If you had to pick a favorite meal, what would it be?"**

I wanted to know his favorite meal so that at some point, I could surprise him with it. I was using this as a way to get it out of him without making my plan obvious.

"Mmmm. That's easy. My favorite is definitely cheese and spinach tortellini with alfredo sauce, Caesar salad, and garlic bread. I am drooling just thinking about it."

I watched him lick his lips and instantly regretted asking the question. I couldn't take my eyes off of his mouth. "That sounds delicious. Mine has been my favorite for as long as I can remember; it's homemade beer battered chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. There is nothing better. I'm hungry just thinking about it." I couldn't help but sigh, thinking about the last time I'd eaten it.

"It's probably too late to make chicken but we can go grab some ice-cream before you go home. Unless you want to stay, that is… which I wouldn't be opposed to."

"I wish I could, but I have to go to work early in the morning," I replied sadly. "I took two weeks of vacation to help Alice with the wedding, but there is a meeting I can't miss. Ice cream is a great idea though."

"Okay then, let's go."

He stood still, holding me to him, and kissed my forehead. I giggled at his reluctance to put me down. "Wait. Don't you have your last question to ask?"

"Ahhh. I do. But I'm going to save mine. I promise you'll be asked before the night is over.'

"I'll agree to that but only if you put me down."

He laughed before responding. "If you insist." He sat me down onto my feet and then quickly pulled me to him. His lips molded into mine in a gentle and affectionate kiss.

"Let's go get you some ice cream," he said, holding out his hand.

I shook my head, breaking myself out of the Edward-induced haze and latched onto his hand, allowing him to lead me out of his condo.

We walked to a small ice cream shop a few blocks away, each ordering a double scoop cup of New York cheesecake and Snickers.

We sat in a booth to eat and I propped my legs up on top of his, as he brought his hand down to rest on my thighs. We continued to talk about all the information we had learned about each other. I became fixated by his mouth, watching each bite that he took, and the way he swirled the spoon around with his tongue.

All too soon we were finished eating. It was after eleven and we both knew it was time to go. I scooted out of the booth and walked over to Edward's side. "As much as I would love to stay here with you all night, I have to get up early for my meeting."

He took my hand and gently pressed his lips to it. "Okay then. Let's get walking." He climbed out of the booth and we walked back to his place, never letting go of each other's hands. I'd been waiting for his last question since we left his building. I was curious why he wanted to wait. Just as we approached my car, I got my answer.

He gently pushed me in the driver's side door and hovered in front of me, one hand on each side of my body. His closeness was overwhelming, and his green eyes were fixed on me so intensely that I couldn't have looked away if I wanted to.

"I'm ready to ask my last question now," he whispered, running his nose along my jaw. I could only nod in response. "How do you really feel about me?"

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding, "I think that's the easiest question I've had to answer all night— I feel so at ease with you, like I could tell you anything. I find myself wanting to be around you all the time, and if I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. I've only known you a few days and you've already become the most important person in my life."

I wasn't sure if I had said too much. I wanted him to know how I felt. After talking with Rose and Alice, I knew that being completely honest with him was the best way to handle what I was feeling. He continued nuzzling his nose along my neck and jaw, as I waited for his response.

He was obviously pleased with my answer because I was rewarded with a devastatingly beautiful crooked grin as he pulled back to look at me. "I feel the same way. I didn't expect this to happen but I'm thankful that it did. Even though it's only been a few days, it's hard to think about a time when you weren't around. It feels like this is the way it's always been." he whispered, leaning in to kiss the corner of my mouth.

I could feel his warm breath on my face, and I sighed quietly before pressing my lips fully to his. He gently nibbled my bottom lip before sliding his tongue along the same path. Our tongues came together in gentle, yet passionate caresses.

His arms encircled my body, and I could feel the now all too familiar warmth spread inside me, putting me completely at ease. I plunged my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss.

That kiss was saying everything that we couldn't say yet.

He pulled back and put his lips against my ear. "Goodnight, my beautiful Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Chills ran down my spine and I stood there stunned. I could hear him chuckle as he opened my door.

I climbed into the car and started it. He wiggled his fingers at me, still laughing. I waved back and pulled out of the parking lot.

I could still feel where his lips had been on mine, and I kept replaying our entire conversation in my head as I drove home. As I pulled into the driveway, I was relieved to see I had the house to myself. As much as I loved Alice and Rose, it would be nice to keep tonight between me and Edward, at least for a little while.

Once I was inside, I quickly got ready for bed, and just as I was about to climb under the covers my phone vibrated.

**I had fun tonight. I just wanted you to know that you are always on my mind**. **Sleep well, my Bella. xxx -E**

I quickly typed a response and got into bed. My head was spinning and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

There was no denying it anymore, at least to myself.

I was, without a doubt, falling for him.

* * *

**CM and I were trying to come up with a name for Edward. We came up with a few (ie: Snuggleward), but none we were in love with. So here's the deal. In your review name him, everyone who tries will get a teaser for the next chapter. The winner will get two teasers and a big ol' thank you in the next A/N**

**Leave me some love, I like hearing what you think!**

**Don't forget to check out the new song for next chapter, it's in my profile.**

**-Meg xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 I Wanna Make You Sweat

**Hi, there! Make sure you read the A/N at the bottom, the winner of the –ward competition is announced.**

**In the mean time I want to give a big hug to PTB and my twilighted beta, Beautiful_Disaster, you ladies are complete awesomesauce.**

**A special thanks and big kisses go out to my beautiful twin, crimsonmarie. If you aren't reading Pieces, you're really missing out. ****She's my rock through all of this, and makes my words pretty for you all. **

**We have a thread now, thanks to CM. Here's the link: http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=6458**

**If you all want to hang out there, I would be more than happy to post teasers. I also have a pretty decent stash of RP pics, that I love to share. **

**x-x-x  
**

**Things I don't own: Any of these characters. **

**Things I do own: A plastic Edward, who loves to have his picture taken. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The next couple of days flew by quickly. I talked to Edward before I went to sleep each night, but between him unpacking and arranging all of his upcoming classes, and me helping Ali with the wedding, we weren't able to see each other.

The day of our big group date or Triple F-O, Fun Fucking Friday Outing, as Emmett was calling it, finally arrived. Because everyone had been so busy we decided to go all out. We were going to a movie, then dinner, and ending the night at _Bitten_ for karaoke.

Rose, Alice, and I drove to the theater together. The guys were meeting us there in two separate cars. They decided that after the movie each couple could drive together. I wasn't about to complain about alone time with Edward.

We pulled into the theater parking lot and made our way to the ticket line. Almost immediately after we stepped in line, I felt a pair of large, warm hands slide around my waist. My body reacted instantly, as I titled my head back to look into the pair of brilliant green eyes I had been missing.

He smiled down at me before kissing me gently. "Hello, beautiful. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Green Eyes."

"What? No_ doctor_ today?" he teased.

Over the past few days he had been teasing me relentlessly about the girls' nickname for him. I decided that since he already knew about it, and seemed to like it, I was going to put it to good use.

"Green Eyes is easier to say, but I suppose I could call you DGE if you prefer."

"I like DGE. But you know you could call me _anything_, and I would come running," he confessed. We both laughed at his cheesy line, mostly because we both knew that it was true for both of us.

I was suddenly ripped from his grasp, lifted off the ground and spun around. "Belly Bells! Where've you been all my life?" Emmett boomed.

I laughed at his greeting and flicked him on the forehead. "I saw you a few days ago, you big ogre. Put me down!"

"Yeah, Emmett, put the girl down she's too good for all of us, now that Eddie's around," Jasper teased, as he wrapped me up in a hug.

"I've told you losers already, now that I've found her I'm not going to share willingly," Edward responded. My heart soared and I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Come on you four, Alice already bought the tickets and now she wants Twizzlers," Rose bellowed from the front of the line.

We moved inside the theater and got in line for snacks. Edward slipped his hand around mine, while he continued to banter with his brothers. Even though it had been days since I had seen him, the all consuming draw was still there, and in full force.

Edward and I decided to get popcorn and drinks, while Alice and Jasper shared a drink and Twizzlers. We waited for Emmett and Rose to make their selections, so we could go into the theater.

"Come on, Rosie. I promise I'll still eat dinner," Emmett whined.

"Fine, but I swear to God, if you throw up tonight, you'll never hear the last of it," Rose sighed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. Emmett turned around and pumped his fist into the air. He grabbed the container of popcorn, a bag of Reese's Pieces, a box of Sour Worms, and a box of Cookie Dough Bites, while Rose held the 'bucket' of soda he wanted.

Once we were finally in our seats and settled, I focused my attention back on Edward. He turned to look at me and I quickly pulled his lips to mine.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" he asked as we separated.

"I was just making up for not greeting you properly earlier."

"Well in that case, I'm pretty sure I need you to say hello again," he replied, chuckling.

Without hesitation my lips once again found his, this time he deepened the kiss, both of us getting lost in each other, until I heard a throat clear beside me.

"Isabella Marie, what would your father think?" Alice razzed.

"I'm pretty sure I know what Charlie would say," Rose added from down the row.

"Seriously, if you two keep that up all night, I'm going to be the one throwing up, not Emmett and his hoard of candy."

Lucky for us, at least for my embarrassment, the theater was mostly empty. The opening credits began rolling and we all quieted down. The armrest between Edward and I was lifted and I leaned into him, enjoying the closeness.

I tried my best to focus on the movie, but all I could feel was Edward's body pressed against mine. He didn't help matters when he slipped his arm around my shoulder and began tracing a line down my side to my hip. He repeated the circuit over and over, each time his thumb would graze the side of my breast, causing my breath to hitch and my body to shiver.

"Bella, are you cold?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him and was met with a pair of blazing green eyes. "If I said I was, would you warm me up?"

No sooner had the words left my mouth, his lips were on mine, his hand continued to run along my side. His tongue swept into my mouth, our kiss swallowing the quiet moan that escaped my throat.

He pulled back slightly, and trailed kisses down my neck. "As much as I want nothing more than to consume you right here, it might be better if we stop before we get caught." I nuzzled my head into his chest and nodded. I knew he was right but that didn't stop me from wanting more.

We were good for the remainder of the movie, only sharing a few sweet kisses and holding hands. When it finally ended, we all stood and stretched before making our way to the lobby.

"I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was awesome!" Emmett cheered

"Uhhh…" Edward and I both started.

"Don't even try and pretend that you watched any of that, you two," Jasper chided.

"We all know what you were up to and it definitely didn't involve watching the movie," Alice added with a sly smile.

"I feel the love, don't you, Bella?" Edward asked through a laugh.

"I do. But mostly, I just feel the raging jealousy."

Everyone started laughing as we walked out of the theater and towards our cars.

"We'll see you guys at _The Pike_," Rose reminded all of us before turning her gaze to Edward and I. "Try not to make us all wait while you make-out in the car, ok?"

"Whatever, Rose. Do I need to remind you of all the times I've walked in on you and Emmett going at it like rabbits?" She flipped me off, laughing and turned towards her car.

I smiled at Edward and launched myself onto his back, giggling the entire time. He hoisted me up further and carried me to the car. "I don't care what she says, I would much rather have _you_ for dinner. They can wait."

"Oh come on, this'll be fun. I promise if you're good for the rest of the night, you'll be greatly rewarded for your efforts," I replied with a wink, as he slid me off his back and onto my feet.

He opened my door for me and leaned in to buckle my seatbelt, brushing against my chest more than once. I sighed and raised an eyebrow at him. "_What?_ I was just making sure you were in here nice and safe."

We both laughed as he shut my door and jogged around to his side, quickly climbing in and turning the car on.

**x-x-x**

**EPOV**

Hearing Bella laugh was without a doubt my favorite sound in the world. I had missed her for the past couple of days, and was glad for the chance to make up that time.

After leaving the theater we quickly made our way to _The Pike_. It was a quick drive, filled with hand holding and _anything but_ sly glances.

After pulling into the restaurant parking lot, I quickly got out and jogged to Bella's side, to open her door. "Come on, beautiful. Let's do this," I said, holding my hand out for hers and helping her out of the car.

"You spoil me," Bella retorted, with a smile.

"Well look at that, we only had to wait 1 minute and 25 seconds," Alice joked as we approached them.

"Only _you_ would have actually timed us, Ali," Bella huffed. I could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she shook her head.

We were quickly shown to our table and we placed our drink order immediately. Conversation flowed between all of us; it felt like we had always been together like this, just the six of us.

"_Hello_, earth to Eddie," Emmett sang, waving his hands in front of him.

"Where were you just now, E?" Jasper quipped.

"Sorry guys, I was just thinking how nice this is. I've missed you two assholes and I'm glad that I've finally been able to meet the women that you can't seem to shut-up about," I replied.

"I'll drink to that," Rose toasted with a laugh, holding her glass up.

"To our amazing women," Jasper proclaimed.

"Yeah, to us!" Alice exclaimed, as we all laughed.

"And to E, for _finally_ coming home," Emmett added.

"I'll toast to Edward too, he's made hanging out with you guys bearable," Bella joked, smiling at me as we all clinked glasses.

After we ordered conversation split. The girls were talking about wedding plans, while we talked about anything _but_ the wedding.

When our orders arrived, I leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek, "I think I'm being good, don't you?" I asked, picking up my beer to take a sip. I hadn't forgotten the promise she'd made earlier.

"Oh, DGE. You have no idea just how _good_ you are," Bella whispered, causing me to choke on the drink I had just taken. Her hand went to my thigh and she rubbed it comfortingly.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked, smirking at me.

"Just fine. I think the beer went down the wrong pipe, is all," I replied.

"Whatever you say, E. But remember, we warned you about Belly over there," Emmett said, as the entire table erupted into another fit of laughter.

Throughout the meal, Bella kept her hand on my thigh. At times she held it perfectly still, but every once in awhile she gently traced tiny circles across my leg. Her fingers inching further up with each pass. She never looked over at me while she was doing it, and made sure to pay complete attention to the conversation going on around us. I on the other hand, was a mess.

She made one final pass and settled her hand directly over the now straining bulge in my pants. I knew she was trying to pay me back for my teasing in the theater earlier, but I wasn't about to let her get the upper hand. I shifted slightly and thrust my hips upward into her hand. Caught completely off guard, she squeaked, turning the most enticing shade of pink.

"What's a matter, princess? Did something bite you?" I whispered in her ear.

"If anyone else called me, princess, I would probably slap them, but for some reason when it comes out of your mouth, it's adorable."

We both stared at each other, completely lost in the sensations of what was continuing to develop between us. I hadn't meant to slip and call her princess; even though I'd been calling her that in my head since the day we met. Anyone could see that she was gorgeous, but getting to know her had proved that she was royalty personified. She was _my_ princess.

We both looked up at the same time, after hearing someone clear their throat. The table was completely silent as we looked up at four pairs of curious eyes, focused right on us.

"I don't even want to know," Rose chuckled.

"Yup, me neither," Jasper added.

After the bill was paid and the drinks were drained we all stood and made our way to the parking lot.

"Bella, you're riding with me and Rose, the guys can ride separate," Alice declared.

"Aww, Alice. Come on, I haven't seen Edward all week," Bella whined, clutching onto my hand tighter.

I turned her to face me and brushed her hair back gently. "It's probably a good idea, if I'm alone with you for even two seconds at this point, I'm not going to be able to control myself and we'll never make it to the bar."

"Who says I want you to control yourself?"

"Oh, Bella, have no doubt that I will show you just how little control I have when we are alone tonight," I whispered, kissing her gently on the nose and laughing at her open mouthed expression as I walked away.

Instead of riding alone like I had on the way to the theater, Emmett rode with me.

"So, little bro," he started. "What's the plan for tonight? Do you have a song picked out for karaoke?"

"Ummm, no. I hadn't really thought about it. Why?"

"Well, normally Jasper and I sing a little something for our girls. Then they sing something for us in return. Since you and Bella are together now, I figured you'd join in," he stated.

"Thanks for the five minute warning, Em. Now I have to think of something. Do you think Bella already has a song picked out?"

"Oh, I'm sure their talking about it right now. Why do you think they wanted to ride with her?" he asked. "But don't worry, E. I've got the perfect song for you."

And as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. It was perfect. Bella would never see it coming.

**x-x-x**

**BPOV**

I climbed into the passenger seat of Rose's car and quickly turned to glare at her and Alice. "Don't look at us like that," Alice said. "We just wanted to make sure that you had thought about a song to sing tonight. Since you and Edward are together, you won't be able to make up any more excuses not to sing."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little heads, ladies. I've been thinking about it all week."

"Who are you, and what have you done with our Bella?" Rose questioned.

"I'm still here. It's just—Edward makes me happy, and I guess confident. I can't explain it, but it's wonderful."

In true Alice form she let out a high pitched squeal that only dogs could hear. Instead of cringing or rolling my eyes like I normally would have, I shot Rose a look and we both joined in, laughing the entire way to the bar.

**x-x-x**

I looked around at the table, unable to keep the smile off my face. Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap, the two of them lost in each other, while Edward and I were sitting as close as possible, simply enjoying being together.

Then there was Rose and Emmett. After Alice had plopped down on Jasper's lap, he had turned to Rose and asked why she never held him that way. After a lot of laughter from the rest of us, Emmett took up residence right on Rose's legs. She was the only woman I knew who could hold a big lug that size, and enjoy every minute of it.

We each had a couple of drinks, loosening ourselves up for the karaoke battle that was about to occur. We were signed up to go one after the other, couples going back to back. That was the point of the 'friendly competition'. Whoever won in each couple got bragging rights for a week, as well as one 'wish' of their choosing, fulfilled by their significant other.

Emmett was the first of us up, and we all cheered as loudly as possible as he made his way to the stage. He quickly grabbed the mic, bellowing into it, "This one's for my Rosie." Seconds later the opening beats of "Love In This Club" by Usher started and Emmett jumped in like pro, never missing a word while he moved along to the music.

When the final notes ended he proudly walked to Rose and picked her up kissing her deeply, "Let's see what you've got."

Rose winked at him and moved to take her place on the stage. As the beginning of "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera played, she looked directly at Emmett and declared, "As pretty as that was, you big bear, you've got nothing on me."

He laughed at her statement, but it was obvious that she was right because from the moment the words "Sweat'n til' my clothes come off," his eyes didn't leave hers. There might have even been a little drool dribbling down his chin as he watched her.

As Rose's song came to a close, Alice giggled, "Oh Em, she got you good! I'm pretty sure that's 3 weeks in a row that you've gone down."

"Rose has never had a problem getting me to go down, Pixie," he responded with a wink, while the rest of us groaned. "Now, let's see what you've got. I'm pretty sure you've beat Jasper the last two times, can you keep it up?"

"The last time she cheated," Jasper piped in, glaring teasingly at Alice, who only smiled at him. "This time_ she's_ going down."

"If you say so Jazzy," Alice sang as she bolted for the stage.

After Alice's performance of "Man, I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain, Jasper took the stage. As soon as Dierks Bentley, "Come A Little Closer" started pumping through the stereo system Alice was lost.

Even though her performance was amazing, there was no denying that Jasper had won the round. As he sang the final words, she ran to the stage and jumped into his arms kissing him all over his face. They made their way off the stage, her body still wrapped around his, making the crowd cheer louder.

I suddenly realized that it was my turn. Normally when we did karaoke I only participated in group songs, never doing it by myself unless I'd had more than my fair share to drink. I looked at Edward and gathered my confidence from the adoration that was shining his eyes.

I quickly leaned in, running my nose along the outer shell of his ear before whispering, "Just remember, what I'm about to sing is just for you."

I turned quickly, not waiting for his reaction and made my way to the stage, the same stage where he had bared all for me just a week earlier. Thinking back to that night emboldened me even more. I wanted to show him what I was feeling, the same way he had done that night, even if it was masked by the cheesiness of karaoke.

I smiled at the DJ, letting him know I was ready. He pressed play and I found myself singing the opening lines of "With You" by Jessica Simpson, Edward's mouth dropped open and his eyes were fixed on my body as I danced along to the music.

As the notes died out, I scrambled off the stage laughing at the thunderous applause I was receiving. I had forgotten there was anyone else in the room; my focus was only on Edward.

Before I had time to ask what he thought he stood up and pulled me into his arms, dipping me backwards and kissing me with so much passion I would almost swear my toes curled. When we finally came up for air, his lips had formed a crooked grin, making me melt even more.

"Bella, that was—fuck, I don't know what that was. But, I'm pretty sure I have a new favorite song."

"Oh, really? You're a Jessica Simpson fan now?" I asked teasingly.

"No. I'm a Bella Swan fan," he replied, kissing me gently.

I smiled at him, happy that he had liked it. I started to feel smug about my chances of winning, when he pulled me to him once again, running his hands down my spine. He leaned in and I could feel his warm breath all around me as he whispered, "As hot as that was, you have no idea what I've got in store for you." His eyes were oozing with lust, and I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body as he released me.

I stood completely still my eyes watching his every move as he walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic. Then the sexy, cocky bastard looked right at me as he sang the opening lines:

_A la la la la long, a la la la la long long li long long long _

_C'mon!_

_A la la la la long, a la la la la long long li long long long _

_Hey!__emotions__ start running wild  
My tongue gets tied  
And that's no lie_

Standing across the room  
I saw you smile  
Said I want to talk to you  
For a little while  
But before I make my move  
My

He continued to move all across the stage, swaying his hips, never once breaking eye contact with me. I could feel my heart accelerate and I was giggling like a thirteen year old at an N*SYNC concert. I watched mesmerized as he moved effortlessly on stage. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he did this kind of thing everyday. By the time he got to the first chorus I knew I had lost, even with the fake Jamaican accent he was singing with.

Just when I thought the ache between my legs couldn't possibly get any worse, Edward jumped off the stage, not bothering to use the stairs. Still clutching the mic he stalked towards me, and suddenly all eyes were on me, as he pushed me down into my seat. Only then did I release I had been frozen in the same spot he had left me in.

He resumed his dancing, moving his hips, which were now dangerously close to me. His free hand ran across my back and shoulders, never leaving my skin as he continued to tease me with the lyrics.

_Looking in your big brown eyes  
And I've got this to say to you  
Hey!_

Girl I wanna make you sweat  
Sweat till you can't sweat no more  
And if you cry out  
I'm gonna push it some more  
Girl I wanna make you sweat  
Sweat till you can't sweat no more  
And if you cry out  
I'm gonna push it  
Push it, push it some more

He broke contact with my body, as he walked back toward the stage. The song came to an end and he stood smiling brilliantly as the crowd cheered him on. He made his way back to me and quickly enveloped me in his arms.

He trailed kisses up my neck and along my jaw, finally connecting his lips with mine. I whimpered into his mouth and kissed him back with everything I had. He pulled back slightly asking, "So— did I win?"

I laughed quietly at the ridiculous grin on his face and pecked him once more before responding. "You most definitely won. You can have _whatever_ you want, DGE."

"All I want is you."

We quickly said our goodbyes and made our way to the car. He tore out of the parking lot, driving to his condo faster than I thought possible. Neither of us spoke during the drive or the walk into his apartment, the tension in the air was palpable, both of us aware that even the smallest of caresses would cause us to snap.

Once we were inside he took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. No sooner had we walked in the door, I was pushed back against a wall, and all pretenses were dropped.

His kisses devoured me, making my knees weak and my stomach tighten. His hands moved from their place on the wall to my hips, working under my shirt. As soon as his skin made contact with mine, I felt the familiar spark run through my body. He moved his hands up, quickly taking my shirt with them and pulling it over my head. He ran his fingers through my hair and then down the newly exposed skin.

He quickly found the buttons on the front of my skirt, making quick work of them. When the last button popped open, we both watched as it fell to the ground, leaving me in only a green lace thong. I hadn't bothered with a bra, since the shirt I was wearing had one built in. He knelt down in front of me running his fingers from one of my hipbones to the other.

I whimpered as he hooked two fingers into the tiny piece of lace and slowly dragged them down my legs, exposing my bare skin. I was left completely on display for him. I looked at his face, seeing nothing but adoration and lust. In that moment, instead of feeling shy or embarrassed about being naked like I always had in the past, I felt worshipped and beautiful.

He trailed hot open mouthed kisses up my body as he stood, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "You are absolutely breathtaking."

He picked me up, eliciting a squeak, and stalked towards the bed with a wicked smile on his face. He kissed me quickly before tossing me into the center of the mattress. I bounced several times, giggling at his impatience.

He quickly removed his shirt and shorts, and stood beside the bed completely naked. I couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of his gaze. I wanted to take in his entire body but as soon as his eyes met mine, I couldn't look anywhere else. He winked before launching himself off the ground and onto the bed, landing directly on top of me.

**x-x-x**

**EPOV**

I wasn't sure what had gotten into me. All I knew was I couldn't get close enough, couldn't kiss her enough and most definitely couldn't wait to show her exactly what she was doing to me.

As I jumped onto the bed, my body making contact with hers, we both laughed at our ridiculous antics. I looked down, and the breath rushed out of my lungs as I took in the sight before me. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow, her cheeks were tinged pink and her lips were stretched into the most painstakingly beautiful smile I had ever seen.

We both stilled as the positioning of our bodies finally registered. Before I could think to move, she rotated her hips up and into mine, sending vibrations of pleasure through me and simultaneously reminding me of all the teasing that had occurred throughout the evening, leading up to this moment.

I leaned back slightly and splayed my fingers over her hot skin, moving them up to her chest and attempting to touch every piece of her I could reach. I gently cupped her breasts in my hands, massaging them and basking in the tiny mewls that I was eliciting from her. Her eyes bore into mine and I brought my lips to hers, kissing her sensually.

Nudging her knees slightly wider with my legs I leaned back and trailed my lips down her overheated skin, paying special attention to the perfect pink tips of her chest. I kissed my way down her body settling myself on my knees between her legs. I had every intention of worshipping her.

I lowered myself, gently running my fingers over her wet folds. I looked up at her and she was staring down at me, propped up on the pillows. I smirked at her and winked before bowing my head and sucking her clit into my mouth. She jerked her hips up, pushing herself deeper into my mouth.

I flattened my tongue and ran it between her folds, when I reached her entrance I plunged my tongue into her, encouraged by the unreserved noises she was making. I continued teasing her with my tongue, taking her right to the edge and then caressing a different spot with my mouth.

"Fuck, Edward… please," she mumbled.

I thrust two fingers into her, looking up at her. "Is this what you need?"

"Yes. God, yes," she replied. I could feel her walls beginning to tighten around my fingers and I leaned forward to gently bite down on her bundle of nerves. As soon as my teeth made contact, I felt her muscles flutter and her body thrashed around as she continued to move on my fingers. I licked every last drop of her clean and sat back on my heels, pulling her up and into my lap.

"Hi," I whispered, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Hi, there."

She wiggled over my arousal, which at this point was beyond hard, and we both moaned at the sensation. I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her as she wrapped her legs around my waist, placing my tip in contact with her entrance. We both rocked forward at the same time and I slid into her.

There was nothing frantic in our actions, we moved together slowly, exploring each other with our hands and mouths. Having her so close, smelling her, being able to touch every inch of her, it was all overwhelming in the best way, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Bella, I'm gonna… I can't…"

"Then don't. Come with me," she whispered

I brought my hand to her clit and rubbed tight circles along the engorged nerve. Our lips melted into each other and our moans became one as we reached our high together.

As our bodies came back down I rolled us over, tucking her into my side. Her voice, a sensuous whisper, filled the silence. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of that— of you."

I rolled over and kissed her smiling lips, then the tip of her nose, bracing one arm on either side of her head. "Me neither, Bella. I'll always want more."

Every single nerve ending in my body was alive and tingling as we curled into each other quickly falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning still completely wrapped up in Bella. I watched her sleep and gently ran my fingers through her hair.

Eventually her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me sweetly. "Good morning, DGE," she whispered, her voice still coated with sleep.

I laughed quietly and pulled her into my side. "Good morning, Princess. What are you doing for the rest of the day? Any plans?"

I knew that earlier in the week I had asked her to go on a date with me tonight. I'd had a few too many beers that night and had called her late at night begging her to go out with me on an 'official' date. She had told me that if I still remembered asking later, that she would go, with no hesitation. We had both been so busy, it hadn't come up since.

"No, nothing," she replied. I didn't miss the hint of sadness that was laced into her response.

I rolled on top of her, pinning her beneath me, and cradled her face in my hands. "I know you thought I wouldn't remember, but when it comes to you, I could never forget anything, Bella. Will you let me take you out tonight?"

Her eyes twinkled as she raised her head up to kiss me. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**I loved every response I got to the "name my –ward" question. These were my favorites: ****HotSexyAssDocWithTattsThatNeedToBeLickedward, Yummyward, HoldMeCloseAndNeverLetMeGoward, ****(****edaddict3254****)**** IWantToLickAndKissYouFromHeadToToeward ****(****belwardfan22****)**

**However, because of length, and the amount of time it would take to type some of these, I've decided on Charmward. It was the winner, with 15 votes from reviewers on fanfiction and twilighted.**

**Thank you again for reading, I love writing for you all.**

**Let me know what you think of this one!**

**-Meg xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Steady As We Go

**Hello, my lovlies. I can't believe how wonderful you all have been about this story. I can't even tell you how much it means to me. I love writing these two and am so grateful that you enjoy reading.**

**Crimsonmarie owns me as usual, I couldn't write without her support. This chapter is for her, it's her Birthday!!**

**Special thanks go out to Beautiful_Disaster, my amazing Twilighted beta, and PTB. I would like to send an extra big hug and kiss to kyla713. Between her encouraging words and sweet reviews, she's made me feel more confident in my writing. It means the world to me, bb! xoxo**

**x-x-x  
**

**As usual I don't own the Twilight universe, that's all Stephenie Meyer. **

**I do own Charmward and Cuddlella.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The relief that flooded through me when Edward remembered the conversation about our date was palpable. I knew he'd had a lot to drink the night he asked, and neither one of us had brought it up since then. Sure, I could have reminded him about the conversation, but I was hoping that he would remember on his own.

When I woke-up with him after the Triple F-O, and he had asked me again, I was both relieved and excited. A night out, just Edward and I, was exactly what I needed. I made a quick exit after agreeing to the date, he said he had things to prepare and I wanted to go home and clean-up. I was told to be ready at three o'clock and to dress comfortably.

I took my time getting ready; soaking in the bathtub and relaxing as best I could. I wasn't nervous about spending time alone with Edward, but I couldn't deny the butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach.

I dressed in jeans, a white tank, and a short-sleeved aqua hoodie, topping it off with a pair of grey All Stars. I curled my hair and left it down and loose, and applied my normal make-up. No sooner, had I applied the last coat of mascara, I heard a knock on my front door.

"It's open!" I yelled, peaking out from the bathroom. I heard the door open and knew that he had heard me.

I quickly spritzed on some perfume and stepped back to check my reflection in the mirror. I scanned my body and then looked at my face. I noticed a pair of blazing green eyes staring back at me.

"Hello, princess. You look beautiful."

I turned to face him and stood on my tiptoes, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "You don't look so bad yourself, mister."

That was the biggest understatement of the year. Edward stood there looking like he had walked off the runway. He had on camel colored cargo shorts and a black and grey striped hoodie. He looked comfortable and yet perfectly put together right down to his white slip-on Vans.

He gently grabbed my shoulders, turning my body around and pulling me into his chest. My eyes met his in the mirror and I raised an eyebrow in question.

Leaning forward he kissed my temple, before whispering in my ear, "I'm pretty sure that's the best looking couple I've ever seen." I laughed quietly, his voice had caused a warm current to move throughout my body and I could only nod my agreement.

I couldn't help but admit that he was right. Until recently, I could find fault with any reflection I passed. But now, as I looked at myself, completely wrapped up in him, there was nothing that I would change. It was like I was looking at the image of someone completely new, I was seeing myself through Edward's eyes.

We stood there, our eyes locked on each other for a few minutes before his voice broke the silence, "We should get going, I've got a lot planned for you." He winked at me and took a hold of my hands.

"Let me grab my purse and I'll meet you out front." He gave me another quick squeeze and then released me to make his way out of the house.

I grabbed my purse, checking for gum, and lip-gloss. I threw in my keys, wallet, cell phone, and glasses and scurried to the front door. Edward was leaning against the passenger side of the car, his eyes focused on me, and a smirk playing on his lips.

He held my door open, waiting for me to buckle, before closing the door and making his way around the car. As soon as he was strapped in, he turned to me, "Ready?"

"Ready! Where to?"

"Ah. You'll just have to wait and see," he replied, as he pulled out of the driveway.

**x-x-x**

We pulled up in front of the Seattle Aquarium and I did my best to contain my excitement. I hadn't been there since I was a little girl and was thrilled at the idea of sharing the experience with Edward.

"What do you think? Is this an okay start?"

"Better than okay—much better," I gushed, unable to hide my enthusiasm.

As soon as we were inside, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the first set of tanks, dragging him behind me.

"If I'd known that bringing you to a giant fish tank would make you this happy, I would've flown you to Sea World," he teased, an adorable smile firmly planted on his lips.

"That can be date number two," I replied with a wink. "As long as this one goes well that is."

He pulled me into his side, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. "I promise you won't be disappointed, Bella," he whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver run through me at his words, something I was slowly growing accustomed to.

I looked up at him and smiled. Everything about us seemed so natural. It felt like we had been together for years, instead of barely more than a week. We were still getting to know each other, and yet I felt like he knew me better than anyone. I had a feeling that everything with Edward would always feel new and exciting and at the same time like home.

We spent hours walking around the aquarium, acting like we were kids instead of in our twenties. We each had our favorite exhibits. For Edward, it was the touch pools. He seemed mesmerized at being able to touch all of the different sea stars, plankton, and other underwater creatures. He also found it hilarious to sneak up behind me while I was touching something and scare the crap out of me. Like I said, we acted like kids.

My favorite exhibits were the marine mammals. I could have spent all day watching the otters and seals. They were so graceful under the water and so playful on land. It was hard to tear myself away from their display.

As much as we enjoyed the other areas, the one area we spent the most time in was the underwater dome. It was a 360o view into the largest fish tank either of us had ever seen.

I had leaned against one of the railings, as I took it all in. Edward bent over me, his chest pressed against my back and his hands next to mine on the rail. I melted into him, and we stood like that for awhile, just enjoying the view and each other.

I felt content in his arms, like I belonged there. I let my mind wander, my thoughts focused on how he had changed my life in such a short amount of time.

I was no longer the fifth wheel. Not that they ever made me feel that way, but it was hard for me not to think about it before Edward arrived. He had provided me with a sense of security that I didn't even know I was looking for. It scared me to think about how far we'd come in such a short amount of time. But at the same time, it thrilled me.

I liked the idea of having someone to lean on. Someone to do 'couple things' with, never having to worry about weekend plans or being alone, it was a nice change. He was all mine.

Even though we could have easily stayed like that for hours, the Aquarium was closing, and we were both starving, so it was time to leave. We made our way back to the car, still hand in hand.

"Where to now?" I asked, jiggling his hand around.

"I'm sure you're hungry. So we're just going to make a quick stop at my place and then we'll eat. Sound good?"

"Perfect," I replied, leaning back in my seat and pulling his hand into my lap. I spent the remainder of the trip, gently tracing his hands with my fingers, only stopping long enough for him to run into his condo and throw something in the trunk.

**x-x-x**

We pulled up to the Washington Park Arboretum, and he quickly came around to my side to open the door. He walked around to the trunk and looked at me, "I packed a picnic; I thought we could walk around the park after we ate."

"Who knew you were such a romantic," I teased, poking him in the stomach.

"Hmmm, I guess you just bring out the best in me," he replied, as he placed a quick kiss on my lips. "This is definitely not something I've ever done before. I actually talked to Alice and Rose to make sure that you wouldn't hate the idea."

"As if I could hate any of this," I replied with a smile.

He took my hand and led me through the park, stopping underneath a gathering of crabapple trees. I took a minute to take in our surroundings. We were completely covered by pale pink trees. Their blossoms were full, and had started to fall to the ground, which produced a blanket of little petals all around us. It was an unusually bright and sunny day and the sky was splashed with just a few clouds.

I looked over at him, as he spread out a blanket and he smirked at me. "I take it you approve?" he asked.

"I more than approve. This place is gorgeous." I walked over to the blanket and sat down beside him. "I might never want to leave."

"I think I'd be fine with that too," he replied, pulling me into his side and settling the picnic basket in front of us.

We spent the next hour eating, drinking, and talking. We stayed cuddled into each other, taking turns feeding each other bites, and stealing small kisses. When we had finished our food, and were completely stuffed we decided to take a walk.

We crossed over a bridge and entered one of the tranquil gardens. It was filled with flowers and plants of every color. There were birds chirping and koi fish swimming. We strolled through the park hand in hand, each of us pointed out different plants when they caught our attention.

When we were finished in the gardens we decided to head back to our picnic area to relax before it got dark. We had just stepped onto the bridge, when I felt something inside my shoe. I let go of Edward's hand and crouched down to the ground.

"Just a second, I think there's something in my shoe,' I said, glancing up at him to smile. He nodded and smiled back at me, as I slipped off my shoe to shake it out. I found a tiny piece of tree bark nestled inside, and quickly put my shoe back on my foot.

Just as I was about to stand back up, I glanced up at Edward. He was stretching, with his eyes closed, head tilted back, and hands stretched up above him. His hoodie had ridden up and I was momentarily captivated by the portion of his stomach that was on display.

Not wanting him to catch me ogling, I shook my head trying to refocus my attention. Just as I went to stand up, he stretched a little further and let out a low moan. Before I could think to react, my body lurched forward, my legs gave out, and I went flying through the air, landing with a splash.

**x-x-x**

**EPOV**

I watched as she slipped off her shoe, her hair cascading all around her. I took the opportunity to stretch out. I leaned back with my arms above my head, and enjoyed the absolute peacefulness the sounds of the tranquil garden and pond provided.

I heard a strangled cry and my eyes shot open just in time to see Bella topple into the water below. Before I could think about it, I was jumping in after her, shouting, "Oh shit! Bella!"

We both surfaced, chest deep in water, and stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. I could see the pink blush start to spread across her cheeks, and even with the embarrassed look on her face I couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from my chest. Within seconds she was laughing along with me.

"Bella…are you…are you ok?" I managed to get out between my laughter.

"I… I think so… I didn't hurt anything except my pride," she squeaked. I pulled her to me, holding her close as we tried to control our snickering.

Once we had quieted ourselves, I pulled back slightly pushing her wet hair back from her face, "I'm so sorry I laughed. You just looked so damn cute all wet and shocked. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Don't be sorry. You look pretty adorable yourself," she replied. "I'm fine, but are you ok? I can't believe you jumped in here after me. What were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't. I saw you fall in and I just reacted." I answered, honestly. "Come on let's get out of here, it's freezing.''

We walked to the edge and quickly climbed out, laying side by side on the grass as what was left of the sun beat down on us. I looked over at her and smiled, "What happened? How did you fall in?"

She turned her head from me quickly, hiding her face. "Bella?" I asked, gently cradling her chin and pulling her face back towards me.

"It's so embarrassing. Don't make me tell you please," she whispered, batting her eyelashes.

"Come on, just tell me. It can't be that bad," I urged. She moved closer to me, placing her lips on mine. For a second I was caught in the moment, slipping my tongue around hers, but right as she was about to roll on top of me I stopped and held her in place.

"You're good, but I'm on to you. You're trying to distract me with your lips. But first, I need you to tell me what happened—please?"

She closed her eyes, sighing deeply, "I finished putting my shoe back on and I looked up at you. You were stretching and…. and your shirt had ridden up just a little. Then I heard you— never mind what I heard, I was focused on you when I tried to stand up, the next thing I knew I was in the water."

"You fell in because you were ogling me, huh?" I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, and curved her body into mine as she tucked her head into my neck.

"See, I told you it was embarrassing. Now look at us, we're completely soaked because I was drooling over how hot you are."

"Even though I'm not exactly comfortable in my wet clothes, I have to say you look completely irresistible right now," I said, as I pulled her closer into my side. "I am sorry that you fell though."

"I'm sorry you had to jump in after me."

"I'd follow you anywhere, princess," I whispered, as I brushed my lips against hers. "I think we should go back to my place and get out of these wet clothes. What do you think?"

"Are you trying to get me naked, Green Eyes?" she taunted.

I leaned over, kissing her gently, "Always, Bella," I replied as I leaned over, kissing her gently. "Always."

Helping her to her feet, we quickly walked back to our little set-up, and gathered everything up. We walked to the car, laughing the entire way as we listened to our shoes squeak.

**x-x-x**

We entered my condo and I quickly made my way to the fireplace in the living room, flipping the switch to turn it on. It wasn't an overly cold day, but we had both been in our damp clothes for too long and the warmth would feel nice. I walked to the bathroom, grabbing two towels and made my way back to Bella.

She was standing in front of the fire with her shoes off. With the light of the fire bouncing off of her, hair still damp, and clothes clinging to her, she had never looked more beautiful. I quickly crossed the room, pressing her back to my chest and wrapping my arms around her. "Let's get you warmed up," I whispered in her ear.

She turned to me smiling and nodded, but made no move to remove anything. I slid my hands around her waist, bunching the material of her shirt. I quickly pulled it over her head, and tossed it to the side. I tucked the tiny curls that were framing her face behind her ears and trailed kisses from her neck down and along her collarbone, her skin felt like silk under my lips. I placed a kiss on each of her shoulders before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. She let her arms go slack, and the material fell from her body. A shiver ran through her as the air touched her skin.

I sank to my knees, spinning her around and pulling her body closer to me. I gently sucked one of her nipples into my mouth, gently nibbling it while my hand caressed the other. I glanced up at her, her head was thrown back and her face and chest were flushed. She looked exquisite. I placed my palms on her breasts and kept my eyes locked on her as I trailed each hand down her body, stopping at the buttons on her pants.

When the last button was undone I slowly pulled them down her legs, along with the tiny scrap of lace that matched her bra. The material gathered around her ankles and I gently tapped the inside of her leg, encouraging her to lift it. She looked down at me and placed her hands on my shoulders slowly lifting one leg, and then the other, allowing me to take off the remainder of her clothes.

I finished undressing her and sat back on my heels, taking all of her in. From the graceful arch of her neck, the fullness of her breasts, to the curve of her hips and then lower. Everything about her was absolute perfection. I stood to remove my own clothes, wanting to warm myself up and feel her skin against mine.

I gathered the hem of my shirt in my hands and was just about it throw it off my body, when her hands suddenly covered mine. "Let me do that," she whispered breathily, her eyes boring into mine. I nodded, kissing her gently and dropped my hands.

Even with the heat of the fire, goose bumps spread across my skin as she brought her hands to the hem of my shirt pulling it upwards. As soon as it was off, she threw it behind us where it joined the growing pile of our clothes. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on my jeans, and she pushed them and my briefs down. I stepped out of both and flicked them off to the side. I stood before her completely exposed, erection standing at attention; needing her in ways I'd never thought I need someone.

I wanted to consume her.

I watched, enraptured as her hand trailed down my stomach, finally wrapping around me. Both of us letting out a sigh as our skin met. Her tiny, warm hands worked my shaft, my body shuddered from the view and the feel of her fingers as they encircled me. Desperate to feel her, I cupped her breasts in my palms, gently kneading them. I watched as she threw her head back at the feel of my hands on her, her eyes were closed, her face the picture of pleasure.

She never stopped touching me, even as I ran my hands down her stomach, stopping just above her sex. Her knees buckled as I gently circled her clit, I knew there was no way either of us could keep ourselves upright much longer. I pulled her to me, both of our hands till working each other, and stepped back until my knees hit the cool leather of the couch, sinking down onto it with her on top of me.

We both stopped our ministrations, looking at each other, enjoying the moment. She smirked at me. "I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that," she teased, as she lifted herself up slightly and pushed me onto my back. She turned away from me, still straddling my hips.

Before I had time to question it or even speak, her hand was back on me, stroking gently. I reached my hands up and ran them up her spine and along her neck, needing to feel as much of her as possible. I trailed my hands back down placing them on her hips. I gently pushed them forward, encouraging her to move, knowing she needed the friction as much as I did.

She let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard, as she rocked her hips forward a couple of times. Then without warning she pushed her hips back, leaned forward and took me into her mouth, entirely.

"Fuck, Bella," I managed, my voice hoarse.

She moaned around me, as she took me in deeper. I knew that I needed to distract myself, if I had any chance of making it last. I gently took hold of her hips, sliding her back so that I had access to all of her. I trailed my fingertips through her folds, slipping two inside of her; as my thumb circled her tiny bundle of nerves. She hesitated momentarily, letting my cock fall from her mouth, but quickly recovered both of us moaning at the joint sensations.

I grabbed a pillow with one hand, stuffing it behind my head and tilting my neck upward. My tongue swept out to tease her and I used my finger to spread her apart, wanting more access. I continued pumping my fingers inside of her, concentrating my tongue on her most sensitive parts. We moved together both of us moaning as we neared our releases.

"Oh, my God, Edward."

"You like this, Princess? Tell me what you need," I encouraged, my words vibrating against her body.

"More…. Always more."

I knew exactly what she meant, because I felt the same. I always wanted more of her, could never get close enough, even when we were like this. I inserted a third finger and darted my tongue out to capture her, nipping and sucking at her flesh.

She copied my movements. If I went fast and hard, so did she, when I slowed down she did the same. After what felt like forever, and at the same time too soon, I felt the coil begin to build in my stomach.

"Shit, Bella…. I'm gonna—" Instead of pulling away, she took me in deeper, sucking harder than before. I continued moving in her and within seconds she came apart above me, just as I released into her.

I helped her spin around, and pulled her on top of me. Both of our bodies were exhausted and covered in sweat, but neither of us cared as we nuzzled into each other.

We laid on the couch, running our hands over each other gently, reverently for a few minutes before I finally broke the silence. "So other than falling into the pond and getting wet, how was our first date?"

"I'd have to say it was by far the best date I've ever been on, DGE," she replied. "But, I'm pretty sure I got wet more than just once, and it had nothing to do with the pond."

And just like that, I was ready for round two.

* * *

**So, what do you think of their first date? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Your reviews make me all kinds of happy!**

**Don't forget to check my profile for the song inspiring Chapter 7. Also, on the twilighted forum I post teasers and links to the outfits for each chapter. Come check it out!**

**-Meg xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 Turn Me On

***waves* We're back! Finally. I'm so sorry for the wait. I was sick and then my one year old was sick, needless to say it's been a crazy couple of weeks. But we are all good now and the next chapter is well under way as well!**

**I can't even tell you how much I love my twin, crimsonmarie. This chapter is dedicated to her, because otherwise it wouldn't be posting at all.**

**Special hugs and kisses to Dawn (kyla713). If you aren't already reading her stories you really should be. Thanks to Beautiful_Disaster, my fabulous Twilighted beta, and of course, to all of you!**

**x-x-x  
**

**I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. **

**I do however have not one, but two copies of Vanity Fair to drool over.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

After our date, Edward and I spent the next few days together, just enjoying each other's company. We barely left his condo, except when necessary. Had he been anyone else, everyone in my life, including me, would have thought I was crazy. But for the first time, it just felt right.

It wasn't like me to be attached to someone the way I was with him. But with Edward, I could never get enough. I wanted to spend every waking moment learning everything about him. When we weren't sharing stories or asking questions, we were exploring each others bodies, learning exactly what we each liked and disliked. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. I didn't just want to know his mind. I wanted to know his body and his soul. I wanted it all.

Alice had called me Monday night and told me that we were meeting at the dress shop at nine am Tuesday morning. We were scheduled for our final dress fittings and the guys were going to pick up their tuxes at the same time.

Even though I didn't want to leave our little haven, I was looking forward to time with the girls. I hadn't seen them enough lately, and part of me felt guilty about it. I knew they understood, and supported Edward and I, but I also realized I needed to learn how to manage my time better.

The two of us got up early on Tuesday and made breakfast together. After we had cleaned our plates we decided to conserve water and take our showers together. We both knew that there wasn't enough time to let things go too far, but our hands ran over one another affectionately, silently telling the other that they would be missed.

Once we were clean, we both dried off quickly. I stayed in the bathroom to get dressed, while Edward made his way back to his room. Minutes later, I heard him reopen the bathroom door and enter with a chuckle.

"Did you plan this?" he asked, still laughing lightly. I turned to him with a look of confusion on my face, but quickly realized what he was talking about and joined in the laughter.

We were dressed almost completely alike. Edward had on grey shorts with black stripes, and a light green t-shirt. I was wearing grey capris with a tank top that just happened to be the exact same shade of green as his shirt.

"No, but I think maybe this means we've been spending too much time around each other."

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't think there's such a thing as too much time when it comes to you."

"I don't know. I bet you're going to get sick of me one of these days," I teased, tapping my finger on his nose.

"Never," he argued as he pulled me closer and gently kissed me.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, before either of us could get too caught up. "Come on, I don't want to be late and neither do you, I'm sure."

"I think they can wait. I'm not ready to give you up just yet," he murmured into my neck. His words continuously made me melt. He always said the right thing at the right time.

"You've had me all to yourself for days, green eyes. I know your mom, and I'm pretty sure she taught you how to share."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. "As long as I get you back."

"Of course," I retorted. "You think I'm going to let you get rid of me that easily?" I kissed him one more time and then turned to walk out of the bathroom. I gently slapped his butt before breaking into a sprint, hoping to make it out of the condo before he could catch me.

Just as the front door came into view, I felt a pair of hands reach out and wrap around my hips. He fell to the ground, pulling me down with him and keeping me trapped in his grasp. I felt his lips moving across the exposed skin on my back and neck. His teeth lightly grazed my earlobe, just before he whispered, "You really do bring out the best in me. I don't ever remember having this much fun."

I tilted my head back and looked up at him, unable to hide the smile that had consumed my face. "I think I bring out the mushy side of you. But you're right. You bring out the best in me too." I kissed the corner of his mouth and then hopped out of his lap. "Come on let's go."

**x-x-x**

Alice was standing on the platform, looking stunning. Her dress, which she'd designed, flowed around her. She was looking in the mirror at Rose and I, trying to decide what she was going to do with her hair.

"You're veil will work either way, Ali," Rose affirmed.

"Are you sure? I think wearing it down is the best idea then. I hardly ever wear my hair up, and I don't want to look like a completely different person when I look at the pictures in ten years."

"That's true. You can curl it and maybe pull a small section of the front back, the veil would look perfect there," I offered.

"What would I do without you guys?" All three of us looked at each other and smiled, knowing that her statement was equally true for all of us.

"Okay, enough of this sappy shit," Rose joked. "Come on Bella, let's go put on our dresses. I'm dying to see how they turned out."

I followed her towards the fitting room, glancing back at Alice. "Don't worry about me, I'm just going to stand here and look at my pretty dress while I wait for guys to come back," she said as she giggled at her reflection.

The other bridesmaids and my mom were all coming in from out of town. Alice had sent their dresses to them with specific instructions on making sure that it was taken to a seamstress to be properly fitted. Esme, had her dress fitted a few days early because she was going with Carlisle to a medical conference and wouldn't be back until a few days before the wedding. That left the three of us to get it done together, which we were perfectly happy with. Alice had designed a different dress for each of us, all in the same shade of coral, with the exception of the moms who were wearing champagne.

Rose and I emerged at the same time grinning at each other. "That dress is perfect, Bella. She did good."

"We shouldn't be surprised." I replied, as I shook my head. "Yours is absolutely gorgeous and I'm sure the other girls' dresses are too."

We walked back out to the mirrored alterations area, where Alice and the seamstress were waiting. Alice squealed excitedly when we approached, it was the first time she had seen us in the dresses since the design was complete. We stood side by side, all three looking at our reflection.

Rose's dress stopped right above her knees. The straps formed a deep v in both the front and the back. A band ran around the middle of the dress and tied in the back with a bow, while the skirt of the dress was pleated on one side which revealed another layer of pleats underneath. The fabric of the dress caressed all her curves and molded delicately to her body.

Alice stood in the middle looking like she stepped out of the pages of a fairytale. The top half of her dress was satin with spaghetti straps and a tiny champagne colored bow underneath her chest. Just below her hips the skirt flared out into full skirt that was lined at the bottom in champagne ribbon. She had chosen shoes the same coral color as our dresses, even though they weren't visible under her gown.

My dress was the simplest of the bunch. It had one strap that wrapped around the back and a sweetheart neckline. It was tight at the very top, but flowed loosely down to my knees. It was both comfortable and beautiful. Alice had definitely captured me in her design.

After my dress was pinned, needing only a slight alteration in the bust, I stood with Alice while Rose's dress was looked over. I heard the door chime, indicating someone had entered the shop and then heard a rowdy set of voices that followed. All three of us looked at each other with wide eyes. There was no mistaking who those voices belonged too.

Faster than I thought possible, the three of us scurried to the large dressing room, Rose and I holding up Alice's train as we ran.

Bree, the lady who owned the shop, lightly tapped on the door a minute later. "Girls, I believe there are some gentlemen here who wish to speak with you," she said, laughing.

"You tell them, they can come back here as long as they realize we are staying on this side of the door," Alice warned.

It was quiet for a minute, none of us spoke while we waited for the guys to appear. We heard their footsteps approach and shared a silent look that said we would wait to hear them talk first.

Jasper's voice broke the silence after a couple of seconds, "Alice, baby, don't be mad. I promise I didn't see anything. This wasn't my idea, and I didn't think you'd still be in your dress. We can leave right now if you want… You still love me right?"

Alice rolled her eyes, even though Rose and I were the only ones who could see, and then she giggled before responding. "Silly Jazzy, if you think something like this could make me stop loving you, you don't know me very well at all. I would like to know what the hell you guys are doing here though."

"That's my fault, Alice," Edward's velvety voice rang out, instantly bringing a smile to my face. "I thought we could take you to lunch."

"Well in that case. Why don't you tell us where to meet you and we will change and meet you there," Rose suggested. "You know, we do have cell phones, you big apes."

"Sorry, Rosie," Emmett replied sheepishly. "Why don't you meet us at _Blue_ _Water Taco_ _Grill_."

"Sounds yummy! Now leave, and NO peaking!" Alice demanded. Even though she wasn't visible to them, it was easy to hear the smile in her voice.

I watched as a long slender finger wormed its way through the crack in the door. I reached up and linked my finger with it giving it a quick squeeze, my heart racing at the sweet gesture. "See you soon, princess," Edward whispered.

I turned around to help Alice out of her dress, and ignored the looks on their faces as we all changed and made our way to the restaurant. I had never felt so content.

**x-x-x**

**EPOV**

After I dropped Bella off with Alice and Rose, I made my way to the tailor. Jasper and Emmett were already there when I walked in.

"Look who was able to drag himself away from his girlfriend long enough to spend some time with his brothers," Jasper chided.

"You better watch it, Jas. Or you're not going to like the speech I give on Saturday."

"Okay, you're right. I've already got to deal with whatever comes out of Em's mouth, I don't need to worry about you too."

"Hey! How do you guys know that my speech isn't going to be the most heartfelt thing you'll ever hear?" Jasper and I both looked at him, neither of us saying a word. "Okay, point taken," he mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

"Come on, let's try on some monkey-suits," I laughed.

Forty-five minutes later, the three of us were standing in our tuxes with all of the alterations complete. Em and I were in matching black Calvin Klein tuxes with long thin black ties and coral colored vests, while Jasper had an all-white version of the same style tux.

"So, are you ready for this?" Emmett asked.

"It sounds cheesy, but I think I was born ready for this. I keep waiting to feel some sort of nervousness, but all I am is excited and anxious for it to finally be official," Jasper answered.

"That's great man. I can tell that you two make each other happy. That's what matters," I replied, as I slapped him on the back. Someone needed to maintain the testosterone levels in the room.

"Let's get changed out of these things and grab something to eat," Emmett piped up, completely ignoring the exchange between Jasper and I.

"Sounds good to me. But I need to make a couple of stops first. I have a list of things to get done for Ali today," Jasper responded. "Don't feel left out though boys, she's got lists for us all. There's a lot left to do in the next couple of days."

"I'm in, you know that. When we're ready to eat let's swing by the dress shop and see if the girls want to go to lunch with us before we divide and conquer," I suggested.

"What? You can't stay away from Belly for more than a couple of hours?" Emmett joked.

"I guess I could, but I don't know why I'd want to," I confessed, as I shrugged my shoulders.

We changed into our regular clothes, and then ran a couple of errands before making our way to the girls. Even though our intentions were good, I could tell that the ladies were not too pleased with our sudden arrival. I had no idea that they would still be in their dresses, but thankfully none of us saw them before they ran off to the dressing room.

After apologizing, they agreed to meet us for lunch. The three of us left the dress shop and headed down the street to the _Taco Grill_, and got a table for six. We had just ordered drinks when Bella, Alice, and Rose strolled in. All three of them were laughing and looked so at ease and happy.

Bella walked straight for me and kissed me on the cheek before sitting down. Conversation flowed freely throughout lunch and thankfully the surprise dress shop visit wasn't brought up again.

Before parting ways, Alice handed each of us our list of duties for the next couple of days. Because the six of us were the only ones in town until closer to the wedding, there was a lot that needed to be done. My parents were arriving back in town the next night and they would be getting their own list.

I kissed Bella goodbye, promising to call before bed that night. Emmett, Jas, and I decided to spend the rest of the day accomplishing some of our tasks together. We kept each other entertained the whole time and treated ourselves to a couple of drinks after we finished.

It was late when we decided to call it a night, but I couldn't bring myself to go home to my empty condo. Emmett was driving and all three of us decided that we would go to the girls' house instead of going to our empty places. We entered quietly, knowing they were most likely asleep.

I waved goodnight to my brothers and went straight to Bella's room. She was cuddled under the covers, already asleep. I quickly toed off my shoes and undressed before climbing in beside her and snuggling up next to her.

She tensed momentarily, but quickly relaxed into me. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled, sleepily.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't want to sleep without you. Jas and Em are here too. Is that okay?"

She giggled before answering, "It's a little late to ask that, don't you think? But, of course I don't mind. I sleep better with you too. Now shhh, I'm sleeping."

"You got it," I laughed into her hair as I snuggled further against her. I kissed the top of her head before falling asleep quickly and peacefully.

**x-x-x**

The next couple of days were ridiculously busy for all of us. Family was coming in, and there were a million last minute things to accomplish. I didn't see much of Bella during the day, but each night I climbed into bed with her and we curled around each other as we slept.

The day of the rehearsal dinner had finally arrived and I was both excited, and scared shitless. It was fun to have everyone together, swapping stories about Alice and Jasper, and seeing family and friends that I hadn't seen in far too long. But, with every second that passed, I continued to glance at the door as I waited for Bella's parents to enter.

I hadn't been far from her side since we arrived at the restaurant. She looked amazing and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to show her off. Both of us kept fidgeting, waiting for our parents to arrive as we introduced each other to different friends and family members. I kept reminding her that she had it much easier. My parents already knew her, and loved her. Her parents had only met me once at the bachelor/bachelorette party and I had no idea how they would react to Bella and I being together.

Just as I was about to go off in search of another drink, I saw a familiar set of faces headed straight for us. I gently squeezed Bella's hand and whispered, "Are you ready, beautiful?"

Her eyes shot straight to me and then followed my line of sight, landing directly on my parents. She squeezed my hand back and then dropped it from her grasp, just as they approached.

"Bella!" my mom squealed, enveloping her in a hug.

My dad reached for me and pulled me into his arms. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Edward," he replied with a smile as he watched me watch Bella. "We thought for sure that once you moved back, we would see a lot more of you. You must be keeping busy."

Just then, my mom let go of Bella and latched on to me. "Yes. What have you been up to? Emmett and Jasper say you've met someone. I've tried bribing them both and they won't spill."

I reached out for Bella's hand and pulled her into my side. She squeaked and looked up at me, her eyes huge. We turned our focus back to my parents and were met with two pairs of curious eyes.

"Mom, Dad, you already know her, but—"

"Oh my gosh! Edward! Are you trying to tell me that the mystery girl is Bella? Our Bella?" she gushed. "The same beautiful and charming Bella that I've been saying was perfect for you for years?"

I watched as Bella's cheeks reddened and I felt my own face heat up as my mom spoke. "Yeah, mom, I know. I've already had to hear it from Em and Jasper. I was an idiot," I confessed with a smile on my face.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that you two have hit it off. It's always felt like Bella was part of the family," my dad admitted. I couldn't help but smile at his sentiment, I loved that I wasn't the only one who thought Bella was perfect.

"Now listen, we have to run off and play host, but don't think this is the end of this conversation," she promised as she kissed both of us on the cheek. "I'm going to need details." She pointed at both of us and grabbed my dad by the hand dragging him off into the sea of people.

"Well that wasn't so bad, right?"

"No. It could have been much worse. I think your parents still love me. Maybe even more than they love you," she taunted.

"I wish I could say that it will be the same with your family," I sighed.

"Don't worry, they'll love you. I'm sure of it," she assured me. "Just not as much as they love me." She laughed and stood up on her tip toes to place a kiss on my chin. "Face it everyone loves me more."

"I can see why," I mumbled into her hair as I pulled her body flush against mine. "You're amazing, princess."

She looked up at me and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck pulling my face to hers. Our lips met in a soft kiss and just as I was about to deepen it, I heard a throat clear behind us.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it," I mumbled quietly.

"Oh, it's definitely who you think it is," she giggled. I sighed and pulled away from her, looking right into the eyes of her parents.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Her face light up as she hugged them both.

"Hey there, baby girl," her mom replied, her eyes still on me. "Would you like to introduce us to this handsome young man?"

"You met him at Alice and Jasper's party, but this is Jasper and Emmett's brother, Edward. My boyfriend," she stammered.

"Boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us?" her mom squealed as she launched herself at me.

I hugged her back and smiled at Bella. "Yeah. Why didn't you tell them about me?" I teased.

Her dad came to her rescue, as he spoke for the first time. "She's just quiet like her old man," he stated, holding his hand out to me as Bella's mom released me.

I shook his hand, relieved that he didn't seem to dislike me. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Chief and Mrs. Swan. You have an amazing daughter."

"You can cut the Chief and Mrs. Swan crap, kid. It's Charlie and Renee," he responded. "But you got it right when you say that Bells here is amazing."

"Have you seen Alice yet? I know she couldn't wait for you guys to get here," Bella asked, changing the subject.

"No, we need to find the little one and Jasper too. I can't believe the big day is tomorrow. It seems like it was just yesterday that the two of you were playing dress-up, and now she's getting married," Renee gushed. "Her parents would be so proud."

"Alice is wonderful. I've never seen my brother happier; they are definitely perfect for each other," I added.

"Well, we'll leave the two of you to whatever it was you were doing before we got here, and go find them." Charlie said. Bella and I both blushed causing them to laugh before walking off to find Alice and Jasper.

"I think they like you," Bella giggled. "Actually I know they do. Because if they didn't, my dad would have drug you outside by your ear after seeing you all over me like that."

"I was all over _you_?"

"That's right, green eyes. You couldn't resist my pretty dress," she giggled.

"You've got one thing right, I do like this dress." I trailed my fingertips down the expanse of her back, enjoying the feel of her bare skin and the goose bumps that popped up in the wake of my touch.

She shivered as she replied, "If you like this little number, just wait until you see what Alice designed for tomorrow."

"I can hardly wait."

**x-x-x**

**BPOV**

Esme and Carlisle had reserved a room at _Assaggio's_for the rehearsal dinner. The space glowed with soft lighting and mirrors that lined the back wall. Everywhere you looked there were fresh flowers and candles, all done in the wedding colors that Alice and Jasper had chosen. It was breathtakingly romantic.

They had invited Alice's family as well as their own, and had also included all of the bridal party's family members and out of town guests. It had turned into a huge celebration, with over 100 guests.

I had been nervous about seeing Esme and Carlisle, and introducing Edward to my parents, but both situations had gone relatively smoothly. Both sets of parents seemed completely at ease with our relationship. It simply reaffirmed for me that being with him was meant to be, and my nerves quickly disappeared.

After the food had been cleared, everyone continued to socialize. It was fun to have such a diverse group of people in the same room, all of them bonded around their loved for Alice and Jasper.

Just before desert was served, Carlisle and Esme stood. When the room continued to buzz Emmett took matters into his own hands by using his booming voice to yell, "Speech!"

Everyone laughed and then quieted as Carlisle spoke, "In our house there was always every type of sports equipment you could imagine. There were broken windows and different type of critters snuck in weekly. As the boys grew older it was sneaking out of the house and speeding tickets that we had to deal with. It was never quiet, and we enjoyed every minute of it."

"When you have children the one thing you want the most for them is happiness. For our boys, Esme and I wanted them to live long and happy lives, and to always feel loved. With Alice, Jasper has found all of that. She's become like a daughter to us and we look forward to watching their love continue to grow."

"We both know that we raised good men, because three wonderful ladies chose them, and we couldn't be more thrilled to see _all_ of our boys happy. Thank you all for coming. This is just the start of an amazing weekend." He held his glass of wine up as the entire crowd joined him in a toast, most of them, including me, dabbing at their eyes before doing so.

"Your dad has a way with words, that's for sure," I said quietly as conversations picked back up.

"There's no doubt about that. My mom always says that the Cullen men could talk circles around anyone," he laughed.

"I can see why."

We spent the rest of the evening talking with friends and family, rarely separating from each other. If he moved to talk to someone, I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering to him every so often. I caught him doing the same with me more than once. Each time, he would smile and wink at me before returning to the conversation.

All too quickly, the night came to an end and the crowd thinned to just the bridal party and parents. After the room was cleared and goodbyes had been said we all went our separate ways with instructions from Alice on when and where we needed to be the next day.

Edward was driving me, and Jasper and Emmett were driving Alice and Rose. Since Alice and Jasper couldn't see each other before the ceremony the guys were staying over at Edward's while we stayed at our house. It would be the first time in weeks that one or all of them weren't around.

The drive to my house was quiet, our hands were intertwined and the pad of his thumb drew soothing circles on my palm.

"I'm going to miss you tonight," his voice cut through the silence.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said, as my grip on his hand tightened. "Is it bad that we are already so attached?"

He pulled into our driveway and tuned off the engine, as he turned in his seat to face me. "No, not at all. I think the difference is that this," he gestured between us, "is just_ right_."

"Exactly. Sometimes I just worry that I'm too attached to you. I don't know what I'd do now if you weren't around, and I'm not used to relying on _anyone_."

He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me to him. I could feel his breath on my face, and even in the dark his eyes held me in a trance. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella." he whispered just before our lips met.

He pulled me closer to him, the lower half of our bodies arched over the arm rests and our chests mashed together, his hardness meeting my softness. My hands instinctively moved up his chest and into his hair, gently tug on the strands and bringing him impossibly closer to me as my mouth opened to him.

This kiss was different from any I had ever had before. It was both forceful and sensuous, filled with unspoken promises; it felt as if we were trying to devour each other. His hands were cradled at the back of neck, holding me in place but gently stroking the skin there. Moans were swallowed in the heat of the kiss, with no way of telling whose mouth they came from. Slowly his lips left mine as he trailed kisses down my neck and jaw, nibbling the skin as he went.

"What was that?" I gasped, as I sunk back and struggled to catch my breath. I looked over at him, his head leaning against his seat as he did the same.

"That was a kiss, princess. If you need to ask, maybe I need to show you again," he retorted with a smirk. "I just wanted to give you something to remember tonight."

"That should do it," I mumbled just as a tiny tapping at the window startled us both.

We looked out to see Alice standing beside the car. "Come on you two, you'll see each other tomorrow," she yelled.

Edward smiled at me before climbing out of the car and running around to my side to get the door and help me climb out. Jasper was beside Alice and Emmett and Rose were standing on the front porch.

The six of us said goodbye, and after gentle kiss on my forehead, Edward went back to his car, his brothers trailing reluctantly behind him.

"What a bunch of sad sacks," Rose teased.

"True. But I think we're pretty much the same," Alice replied.

"Oh, I _know_ we are," I added. "Come one let's go inside."

We walked in and went our separate ways to get ready for bed. Rose and I walked out of our rooms at the same time, smiling at the fact that we were both headed for the same place. Alice was in her room dancing around with a huge smile spread across her face. We stood in the doorway watching and waiting for her to notice us.

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" she squealed, as she heard us laughing. She jumped up on the bed and starting bouncing up and down excitedly. Rose and I looked at each other and then echoed her excitement as we joined her on the bed.

The three of us stayed up late talking and giggling, until we forced ourselves to sleep, all piled together in Alice's bed. The next day was a big day for all of us, and I couldn't wait to share it with Edward.

My eyes closed with my fingertips pressed to my lips.

* * *

**As usual, I'd love to know what you think. Reviews make me smile when I'm having a rough day. Leave Charmward some love. 3**

**Also, I am part of The Fandom Gives Back event. I am creating a recipe book called "Love Bites". If you are interested in submitting recipes (ANYTHING!) email them to me at MrsASC(at)gmail(dot)com before the 14****th**** of November.**

**Here's more info on the event:**

**tby789, Ninapolitan and LolaShoes have created and organization called, "The Fandom Gives Back."****It's a ****fandom wide****fundraiser in support of Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation, a children cancer research charity. For more information check out: www . thefandomgivesback . com . You can donate directly using the link on the site or participate in the auction 11/15-11/20.**

**- Meg xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 My Best Friend

**Hello all! I can't thank you enough for reading my words and leaving me those fabulous reviews. I love each and every one of you.**

**Before we get started, I need to thank crimsonmarie, kyla713, shaelove, bellacellaluna, and lambcullen. I love all of you more than I could possibly say, each of you know just how to encourage me or inspire me when it's needed most.**

**So here we go, the wedding…..**

* * *

**Things I Don't Own: Unfortunately, the Twilight Universe**

**Things I Do Own: A New Moon souvenir cup, a RP Christmas Ornament, and Charmward.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice was so at ease. Her excitement was obvious, but there were no jitters or nerves visible.

All of the bridesmaids and moms were gathered in Alice and Jasper's suite to get ready. The room was filled with chatter, and every surface was covered in clothing and beauty products. There were glasses of champagne floating around, and tears were being shed each time Alice took another step towards getting ready. A photographer was walking around the room capturing candid moments on camera.

The day had run smoothly from the start. Alice, Rose, and I woke up early that morning, eager to start the day. We quickly checked to make sure we had everything that would be needed before grabbing our bags and making our way to the hotel.

Esme and my mom had hired stylists to come to The Edgewater, where the ceremony and reception were being held. So once everyone in the bridal party arrived there was no need for anyone to leave. Food was brought in for us to snack on, and the conversation was kept so lively that our stomachs hurt from laughing.

Everyone except Alice had finished putting on their dresses and were taking turns getting their hair and make-up done. My hair was kept simple, curled into large spirals and pulled over to one shoulder where it was secured with a flower. The lady doing make-up was an artist and accentuated everyone's best features to perfection.

Rose and I stuck close to Alice, making sure that she had everything she needed. The three of us had talked in length the night before about all of the changes that this day was going to bring. We would no longer be an inseparable trio. Alice was moving in with Jasper when they got back from their honeymoon, and that was going to be a huge adjustment for all of us.

Although each of us had spent plenty of nights away from our house, we'd always had that common ground. It was ours. Now it would just be Rose and I, which would still be fun, but different.

Even with all of the changes that were coming Rose and I couldn't deny that we were thrilled that Alice was getting married. Jasper had become like a brother to both of us and we knew without a doubt that Alice would be treated like a queen. We reminded ourselves that she would only be living a few minutes away and that overall, the only big change was where she would be sleeping.

The fact that the change would be hard for all of us was probably the reason for our clinginess the day of the wedding. Our moms laughed as the three of us maneuvered around the room together, finally pulling us aside to try and calm us.

"It's going to be okay, girls. Alice and Jasper will only be gone for two weeks and then things will be back to normal," my mom soothed.

"It won't be normal though," Alice mumbled. "My stuff will be at the new house and they'll still be living together."

"True, but you'll see each other all the time," Esme assured. "My boys are together constantly and the six of you seem to have formed your own little family." We all smiled at that and nodded in agreement. The three of us looked at each other and knew they were right; nothing could separate us.

"The worst part is… I have to live with a boy!" Alice said in her best Monica impression, causing us all to laugh. We wrapped each other up in a group hug before separating to finish getting ready. It was a huge day for Alice and sadness was the last thing that any of us needed.

Once Alice had her hair and makeup done, we helped her slip into her dress, lacing up the back and fluffing the skirt. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful in it than the last time I had seen her wearing it. She could have been wearing a paper sack at that moment and the love and happiness that she was radiating would have made it look exquisite.

Tears were shed as my mom whispered words of encouragement in Alice's ear, reminding her how proud her mom would have been and how much she was loved. We all knew that this day would be especially hard on Alice's memories of her parents. They were taken so suddenly and she carried that with her everyday. Rose and I were quick to remind her of the life she was about to start with Jasper, and once again her happiness shone through.

Jasper and Alice didn't want to see each other before the ceremony, even for pictures. So instead we took group pictures of just the girls, while they took pictures of just the guys. The rest would be taken at the end.

While Alice and a few of the others were having their make up and hair retouched, Rose and I walked into the room where the ceremony would be held to make sure that everything was set-up just the way Alice would want it. Her wedding coordinator had a few people lighting candles, and, with the exception of that, everything looked amazing.

"This is perfect," I whispered.

Rose nodded her head in agreement. "She's going to love it. It seems like everything is coming together exactly like she planned, don't you think?"

"Yeah. None of the horror stories that everyone always talked about happening on their wedding day have come even close to happening for Ali. I think that's just one more indicator that the two of them are meant for each other."

"I don't know what it is about these Cullen men, but I have to say I think we've all found exactly what we needed."

We took one last look around before making our way back to where everyone was waiting and quickly reassuring Alice that everything was beautiful. I could tell that she was about to bombard us with questions, but the door swung open and we were told it was time.

We lined up in order of the processional to make our way towards the entrance. The photographer continued to snap away as we walked, our faces were alive with smiles and the air was filled with our giggles. We finally stopped just outside the doors. It hit us all at the same time that, on the other side, Jasper was waiting to start his forever with Alice.

**x-x-x**

**EPOV**

The night before the wedding was restless for Jasper, Em, and me. We all had trouble sleeping without the comfort of someone else to curl up with, and even though none of us said it, I think we were all equally excited about the wedding.

Once the first speck of light broke into the house, we were all up and ready to roll. We took showers and headed to our parents house to get ready. Jasper had decided that instead of risking seeing the girls at the hotel, we would spend the day at home and head over for pictures later.

As soon as we walked in the door, we knew we had made the right choice. The smell of cinnamon rolls assaulted our noses, and we followed the scent straight to the kitchen where Dad was sitting at the breakfast bar. He put his paper down when we walked in the room and smiled.

"I didn't expect you three for a couple of hours," he chuckled.

"I don't think any of use slept much last night and we couldn't sit around there any longer," Jasper admitted.

"We would have been here sooner if we knew Mom was making breakfast!"

"Em may be here for the food, but I just wanted to spend some quality time with you, Dad," I said as I bit the inside of my lip to keep from smiling.

"You better save some of those brown-nosing skills for when Charlie gets here," Dad teased.

"Charlie's coming here?" I muttered. "Why didn't anyone warn me?"

"Charlie and Rose's dad are both headed this way. The girls are all getting ready together at the hotel, including the moms, so we figured they could hang with us," Jasper answered. "Besides, it seemed like you and Charlie got along alright last night, right?"

"We actually did. Which is surprising considering the fact that I was attached to Bella's face when we were first introduced," I replied sheepishly.

"Dude, have we taught you nothing?" Emmett laughed as he slapped his hand on my back.

"I don't think taking lessons from you would be the best idea. Plus, I think I'm doing okay on my own."

"I'm sure you're doing great, Son. Let's get these rolls out of the oven before they burn and I have to explain why we ate McDonald's to your mother," Dad joked.

A few hours later, we were all dressed and headed to the hotel for pictures. The morning had gone smoothly, I had even managed to make Charlie laugh a few times. Rose's dad was very laid back and we all spent the morning eating and listening to the dad's give Jasper marriage advice.

Since Alice and Jasper decided to wait until the ceremony to see each other, I knew that meant that catching a glimpse of Bella would be near impossible. That didn't mean that I didn't keep my eyes peeled for her though.

Once the pictures had been taken, we were shown to a room where we could wait for the ceremony to start. Jasper was fidgeting nervously, refusing to talk to anyone while the rest of us enjoyed a few pre-wedding drinks. We finally convinced him to have one and the jitters that he had been displaying earlier seemed to melt away. He was once again cool, calm, and collected, which helped the rest of us relax.

The wedding planner came to get all of the wedding party and with a few last encouraging words from the dads, we made our way to the room where the ceremony was being held.

Jasper was just about to pull open the door, when I stopped him. "Hey, Jas. Take a deep breath and enjoy every minute."

"And listen, if you get nervous with your vows, just picture all of us in our undies," Emmett suggested, causing me and the other groomsmen to laugh.

"Thanks guys," he breathed. "But I will definitely not be picturing you in your underwear, Em, because most of the time you don't have any on." With that he smiled and quickly opened the door, leading us all in.

We took our places next to him, Emmett and I side by side as co-best man, and the rest of Jasper's friends behind us. We watched, as family members were led down the aisle, taking their seats and smiling at all of us. When my dad ushered my mom down the aisle, she looked at Jasper with watery eyes and then winked at the three of us.

The music changed to "Come Away with Me", and time started passing at a snails pace. I could hardly contain myself as I waited for my first glimpse of Bella, and I knew if I was feeling that way that Jasper had to have been going out of his mind.

A few of Alice's bridesmaids made their way to the front, and then I caught sight of Rose making her way towards us with her eyes trained on Emmett. I glanced over at him and laughed quietly at the dopey expression on his face, but my laughter quickly died out as I looked back towards the doors.

Bella appeared clutching a bouquet of white daisies. Her dress was the same color as the other bridesmaids but it was made just for her body. It had one strap that hung across her shoulder, leaving her neck and collarbone exposed. It dipped down at the top, giving me a delicious view of her cleavage, and then flowed down to her knees.

But even with all of that, the thing that struck me the most was her face. Her smile lit up the room, her happiness was visible to everyone. Her beautiful brown eyes were dancing as she made her way down the aisle, and the best part was, they were focused right on me.

As soon as she reached her place beside Rose, the entire mood of the room shifted. Everyone stood and waited for Alice's entrance. She floated down the aisle on Charlie's arm with a contagious smile. When she finally reached Jasper, with tears in both their eyes, they joined hands and turned towards the officiant.

The ceremony started and continued without a glitch, everything flowed perfectly. I should have focused on the words that my brother and new sister were saying, and I really did try. But my focus remained on Bella. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and with each word that was spoken, I could clearly picture the two of us exchanging the same vows one day.

The words, "for as long as we both shall live" fell from both their lips, just before they kissed and the entire room knew in that moment that truer words had never been spoken. Jasper grabbed Alice and kissed her with abandon. They broke apart with radiant smiles on their faces as they walked back down the aisle, this time as husband and wife.

**x-x-x**

**BPOV**

The ceremony was short and sweet, but just right for Jasper and Alice. As soon as I hooked my arm through Edward's during the recessional, I knew I wouldn't want to let him get too far from me the rest of the night. The two of us had snuck glances at each other during the ceremony; he had a way of making me feel desired and cherished with just a glance.

Once the receiving line ended, the wedding party and other family members were directed back inside for more photos. Luckily for us, Edward and I got to stand together in most of the pictures, and for those that we weren't in together, we stood off to the side trying to make each other laugh while Alice attempted to get us to be serious.

Pictures only took forty-five minutes and then we were off to join the guests for the reception. We were all starving and anxious for the rest of the evening. When we arrived in front of the ballroom, Alice instructed us to once again couple up so that we could be introduced.

I hooked my arm through Edward's, and smiled at him as he kissed the top of my head. "Have I told you how much I love you in that dress?"

"You actually hadn't, but I've caught you checking me out a few times so I wasn't too worried," I teased.

He pulled me in closer to him, his scent enveloping me as he whispered, "As much as I love you in it, I can't wait to peel you out of it and see it lying on the floor."

I flushed instantly; my heart was thumping so erratically in my chest that I thought there was a chance that it would escape. I peeked up at him, trying to find the words to reply, when suddenly the opening chords of "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake began pumping through the sound system.

Edward and the rest of the groomsman, including Jasper, all pulled sunglasses out of their jacket pockets and placed them over their eyes. They each wrapped an arm around us and pulled us into the room as our names were announced to uproarious laughter and applause.

I glanced around, taking everything in. The ballroom where the reception was being held was beautiful. The entire back wall was floor to ceiling windows that look out on the Elliot Bay. The room was filled with fresh flowers and candles. Each table had a coral table cloth and gold runner draped over it. Lanterns were placed in the center, filled with a white candle and surrounded by white daisies and black rocks.

Once the wedding party had all entered and Jasper and Alice had been announced we all took our places at the head table. Dinner and drinks were served as we floated around the room talking to the guests.

I had been talking to my parents when someone caught my eye from across the room with a wave. I smiled and made my way towards him. "Hey Jake," I greeted as I wrapped my arms around him in a quick hug.

"Hey Bells, long time no see."

It would be lie to say that Jacob was unattractive. He'd always had perfect white teeth and beautiful tan skin. His hair had been cut shorter than I had ever seen it, but it made him look older and definitely fit his face.

I glanced around the room and found Edward talking with his brothers and a small crowd. He threw his head back in laughter at something that Emmett said, and my heart instantly began beating faster. Even though Jake was in front of me, he was my past. Edward was everything I wanted; he was my future.

"It has been while, hasn't it? How are things?"

"Great. Really great actually," he replied. "Come and dance with me, let's catch up."

I knew there were no longer feelings other than friendship between Jake and I, and since Edward was busy I saw no reason to hurt his feelings by refusing to dance with him. So instead, I accepted his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor.

"So you and the best man, huh?"

"Yeah. It's still really new, but I've never felt anything like it before," I confessed with a smile. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"I've actually been seeing Leah for the past couple of months," he laughed, knowing that Leah and I had never really gotten along. Even in high school I knew she had a thing for him, even though she would never admit it. But in an odd way the two of them fit, it made sense.

"Seriously? I bet she keeps you on your toes."

"Yeah. That's an understatement," he mumbled. "I honestly never thought of her that way until recently, I mean I knew she was a chick, but I just recently realized that she's a _hot_ chick."

I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "I'm really glad you're happy. I always ask Mom and Dad about you when we talk. It's nice that we can still be friends after all we've been through."

"We'll always be friends, Bells. Nothing will change that," he said reassuringly. "It's nice to see you happy too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with him."

I glanced up at him quickly, "I—,"

I watched as Jake's demeanor suddenly shifted, and instantly I knew why. It was as if I could sense his presence behind me even before I turned around. I glanced up at him and smiled, taking his hand in mine and pulling him closer towards me. "Edward, this is Jacob Black, Jake, this is Edward."

**x-x-x**

**EPOV**

On the outside, I was calm and collected, but inside I wanted nothing more than to swoop her up and throw her over my shoulder cave man style. I pushed down the urge to thump my chest and produce a monkey call, the likes of which no one in the room had ever seen.

Instead, I shook his outstretched hand and placed a smile on my face that I hoped came across as confident and friendly. "It's great to meet you, man. I've heard a little bit about you from the girls." I pulled Bella closer into my side, my hand hooked high up on her ribcage.

I had been talking to my grandparents and brothers when Emmett nudged my shoulder, letting me know that something was up. At first, when I saw her in the arms of another man, I was outraged. But after taking a few seconds to breathe and really assess the situation, I realized that it appeared as if they knew each other and that they were _both _happy to see each other.

I quickly asked Emmett who she was with and after hearing the name Black, I knew immediately that he was Bella's ex-boyfriend, the only boyfriend, other than me that she had ever had. I took a few calming breaths before briskly approaching them, and reveled in the fact that as soon as Bella knew I was near she pulled me to her.

"It's good to meet you too. We were actually just talking about you," he replied.

"Only good things I hope," I inquired. With my thumb that was wrapped around Bella, I began to slowly trace the underside of her breast. I needed the contact as well as the reminder that she wasn't with him anymore, she was mine. She tensed momentarily before relaxing back into my side. There was no way he could see what I was doing from his angle, but at that point I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Of course," he responded. "I think I'll leave you two to it. I'm going to say bye to the happy couple and head out. It was really great to see you again, Bells."

"It was great seeing you too, Jake. Don't be a stranger."

He put his hand out to shake mine again, which I eagerly accepted. "Take good care of this one," he whispered. I had a feeling that if he wasn't Bella's ex, he and I would have gotten along just fine.

"Absolutely," I assured him. I glanced down at her and smiled, there was no doubt that I had every intention of doing just that for as long as she'd let me.

I watched him walk away and then snuck a glance at Bella, hoping that she wouldn't be upset with my little display. She was standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Gently, I unfolded her arms and took one of her hands in mine bringing it up to my lips and kissing it sweetly. "Hello, princess."

"Don't you princess me, green eyes," she warned. "Don't think I didn't notice your little caveman display."

"What you just saw was nothing," I argued, smiling when she scoffed at me. "Well, nothing compared to what I wanted to do."

"What exactly was it that you wanted to do?" she asked sweetly wrapping her arms around my neck and gently swaying to the music.

I pulled her closer to me, holding her tightly against me and pulling her hands from my neck so I could spin her around. "When I first saw you I wanted nothing more than to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here."

"And then?"

"And then I took a deep breath and calmed myself. After that, I just wanted to make sure that everyone in this room, including Jacob Black, knew that you were mine," I admitted. I had been avoiding looking at her and when she suddenly stopped all movements, I was sure that I was in trouble.

"Yours huh?" My eyes snapped to hers as she spoke. "As usual you have a way of making things that should piss me off incredibly sexy."

"So what you're saying is, you're not mad at me and you think I'm sexy?"

She giggled, the vibrations of her laughter caressing my chest as I held her to me and started once again spinning her around the dance floor.

"Oh please, you know you're sexy."

"Well thank you, I think you're sexy too, princess."

**x-x-x**

A few hours later, after plenty of dancing and fun had been had, we saw Alice and Jasper off, knowing we wouldn't see them again until they returned from their honeymoon. They were staying in the hotel that night and leaving early the next morning for St. Lucia.

The night had passed quickly. Bella danced most of the night, with the girls, with me, with Emmett and Jasper; she even danced a few times with her dad after he'd had a few drinks. The entire event had been a huge party, and the best time I could ever recall having.

Bella and I made everyone tear up with our speeches, while Rose and Emmett brought the house down with laughter. Jasper and Alice smooshed cake in each others faces even after promising for weeks that neither of them would. Their first dance to "My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw was 'aww'ed over as they stole kisses and glided across the dance floor. Everything had been perfect.

After we made sure that the wedding coordinator and cleaning crew had everything under control, we said goodbye to Emmett, Rose, and our parents and grabbed our stuff as we headed out of the ballroom hand in hand. I stuffed a hand in the jacket pocket of my tux and felt the cool hard plastic there.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?"

"Yes. Do you trust me?" She nodded her head before I continued. "Close your eyes, and don't peek."

After sliding her lids closed, she placed a hand over her eyes as well, mumbling something about being a peeker. I took her other hand in mine and led her towards the elevator. I knew when she heard the elevator and felt it move she would be on to me, but that was okay.

We made our way up to the suite I had reserved and I pulled her along behind me before quietly opening the door. Once we were both inside, I asked her to wait at the entrance for a minute. I quickly inspected everything, seeing the bag Rosalie had packed for Bella sitting with mine. There were scattered rose petals and a few candles placed throughout the room. I lit each one, and then turned on the water for the Jacuzzi tub, checking to make sure the water was nice and warm before finally making my way back to Bella.

She was still standing by the door her hand over eyes and a small smile on her face. I pulled her to me, placing a kiss on her forehead before asking, "Ready?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

I lowered her hand and her eyes slowly fluttered open, scanning the room and taking in her surroundings. "How…Why… It's beautiful," she whispered.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to do something special for you. We've both been busy the past couple of days, and with work and school starting soon, it's only going to get worse. I thought we could use some alone time."

She nodded her head in agreement, before a slightly confused look graced her face. "I didn't pack anything. I didn't know you were planning this and I only have what I have on," she mumbled.

"I took care of it. Rose packed a bag for you with everything you need." I crossed the room, turning off the water in the tub and pressing the button to turn on the bubbles.

"Is that for me?" she asked motioning towards the tub.

"It is," I replied as I returned to her side. I ran my hands down her dress, gathering the material in my hands and pulling it slowly over her head. I took a minute to take her in, her beautiful curves, the soft fullness of her breasts covered in only a small lace strapless bra.

I motioned for her to spin, happy when she trusted me enough to do so. I unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground in front of her as I trailed kisses down her neck and spine, my hands following in their wake.

I knelt on the ground and hooked my fingers into the tiny piece of material that was still covering her body and dragged them down her legs. She kicked them off and to the side while I silently turned her around, pulling her to me.

Her glistening sex was at eye level and I liked my lips in anticipation of what I was about to do. I trailed my hand down her leg wrapping it gently around her ankle and hoisting it up to place it over my shoulder. She wobbled slightly before I placed both my hands around her waist, anchoring her and pulling her towards my awaiting mouth. I glanced up at her as my tongue made contact with her wetness, both of us moaned in unison.

I couldn't get enough of her, being this close to her, watching her face as her body reacted to what I was doing, and yet none of it was enough. I always needed more. Her fingers knotted in my hair tugging me closer to her as her hips bucked. I groaned, taking her clit between my teeth and gently pulling. Every noise she made I echoed it, unable to control myself.

I could tell she was close from the movement of her body and the way she was breathing. I ducked my head lower and nibbled my way to her entrance. I plunged my tongue in and back out, just as it entered her the second time her walls began to flutter around me as she screamed my name.

I continued teasing her with my mouth, placing small kisses everywhere as she rode out her orgasm. When our breathing had returned to normal, I gently placed her foot back on the floor and slithered up her body, never allowing our skin to break contact. She smiled up at me and stood on her toes kissing my cheeks, forehead, nose, neck, and anywhere else she could reach.

"Come on let's get you in the water before it gets cold," I suggested.

"You better be coming in with me, that's too big of a tub for just me," she sighed. "Besides, I might need help washing my back." She winked at me and took a hold of my hand pulling me with her.

She climbed in the bubbling water and scooted as far forward as possible. I quickly shed my clothes before following her in and settling behind her. She flipped over onto her stomach and pushed herself closer to me. Her body was between my legs and her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, trailing my hands up and down her back absentmindedly.

Neither of us said much, even when we shifted positions and washed each other. Hands slid over wet, soapy skin. Feet and legs collided and intertwined under the water. Our lips met and only separated when one of us needed to breathe.

When the water started to cool, I picked her up out of the water and sat her on the edge of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my waist and quickly dried her off before wrapping her in a big fluffy robe and then watching as she paid the same attention to me.

"If you're hungry we can order something," I said suddenly, as I realized that in all of the excitement of the reception neither of us had eaten much.

"I'm actually not that hungry," she admitted, her hand covering her mouth as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Not hungry, but exhausted huh?"

"I guess I'm a little tired," she confessed. "Thank you for all of this. The room is beautiful and you're right, it's nice to have some time just the two of us."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. After all the teasing you put me through all night, I'm even more thankful that we had a room here. I don't think I would have made it home."

I watched as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly before she spoke, "I teased you? I'm pretty sure you were the one doing most of the teasing, green eyes. What I did was just payback."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree."

She shook her head and started stalking towards me as a smirk graced her lips. "I think I can make it so you see it my way."

"Oh really? How do you think you're going to do that?"

"Like this," she giggled just as she lunged for me. Her hands started tickling my sides relentlessly.

When I couldn't breathe anymore, I relented, calling uncle as we both collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Our bodies were tangled together, lost in each other. I rolled over and hovered above her, staring down at the gorgeous woman below me. Her eyes were dancing with laughter; I had never seen anything more beautiful.

As the intensity of the moment finally caught up with us, our labored breathing became the only sound in the room. Our gazes met and locked as something passed between us. Just like before, words weren't spoken, they didn't need to be. Everything that needed to be said was there in our eyes.

I slowly lowered my head bringing my lips to hers; the second they met, I was lost. She opened her mouth to me, our tongues gently caressing, neither battling for dominance, both just happy to be. My hands skimmed up and down the sides of her body and the feel of her squirming beneath me brought a smile to my face, both of us laughing lightly into each others mouths.

I pulled back slightly, to find her still looking up at me. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"So are you," she giggled. "Please, Edward. I need you."

I don't know if it was the previous hour of touching and caressing, the night spent teasing each other relentlessly with words and sneaky caresses, or the sound of her voice asking for me. But whatever it was, I knew in that moment that I could never deny the woman lying beneath me anything. All she would ever have to do was ask.

The robes were shed and quickly tossed aside, our bodies shifted only enough to get them off, but never fully breaking contact. We rolled onto our sides and her leg hitched over mine. I grabbed a hold of her hips and tilted them so that I could easily slide into her.

Once we were joined, I felt a sense of wholeness that had been absent the past few days. I made a mental note to never let us go that long again. I needed it, we needed it. The connection that we shared when we were together that way was like nothing else I'd ever felt.

From this position, our hands were free to roam and they did just that. Our lips locked together; even when breathing became difficult we refused to separate and simply panted into each other's mouths. When I felt my release approach, I snaked a hand down to where we were joined and rubbed her clit in soft continuous circles. Within seconds both of us exploded together, each with a whisper of the others name.

I gently rolled her onto her back and ran to the bathroom, quickly cleaning myself up and grabbing a wet cloth to do the same for her. When we were both clean I took the washcloth back to the sink and made my way back to the bed to find her curled up on her side asleep.

I lifted the covers to climb in behind her and molded my body around hers. Without fully waking, she melted into me as my arms wrapped securely around her. I felt, more than heard her breathing once again even out as she fell back asleep.

So many emotions filled me as I held her in my arms. I had never felt so fulfilled and so desired. She made me feel things I had never imagined possible. We seemed to balance each other out, and at the same time make each other whole.

Whether it was too soon or not, I was, without a doubt, in love with her.

* * *

**So what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know. I love to hear from you!**

**The song that's inspiring the next chapter is posted in my profile, check it out!**

**I'd also like to thank CrimsonMarie, PTB and my Twilighted beta, Beautiful_Disaster for all their hard work. They make sure my words are pretty and worth reading.**

**-Meg xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 Rock Your Soul

**Hello, beautiful readers. I'm very sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. Between the holidays, my hubby being around, and my little one being sick— it just didn't happen. But, I'm back now and we are back to regular updates!**

**HUGE hugs and kisses to crimsonmarie and zonagirlie. Without the two of them, my words wouldn't be pretty and tied up with a little bow for you all. **

**x-x-x  
**

**As usual, I'm disappointed to say, I don't own Twilght. **

**But I do own, a pretty pink Team Edward bracelet that my hubby got me for Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I slowly awoke from the best night's sleep I'd had in days. I partially opened one eye and took in my surroundings; smiling when I saw Bella sleeping peacefully next to me. We had separated somewhat during the night, but our legs were still intertwined.

Carefully, I rolled over so that I could see her face and gently folded my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She was incredibly warm and I felt my body relax as I snuggled into her. Here scent engulfed me and I buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

Today was our last day together before school and work took over our lives. I intended to enjoy every moment that I had with her. These next few weeks would be hard, and the difference would take some getting used to. We had been able to spend as much time as we wanted together since the day we met, and all of that was about to change. As much as I wanted to keep the conversation light, I knew that our schedules were something that we needed to talk about today.

I glanced at the clock, realizing I could sleep for a little while longer, and kissed the top of her head. I allowed the feeling of her body pressed against mine so soft and comfortable to lull me back to sleep.

**x-x-x**

I woke up three hours later, ready to take on the day. Bella was still nestled in my arms and from the looks of it, she wasn't waking anytime soon. I moved out of the bed as quietly as possible, and made my way to the bathroom.

After completing my morning routine, I used the phone to call room service. I wanted to wake Bella up, but I needed to make sure I had a bargaining tool just in case she made it difficult.

Once the order was placed, I called down to the front desk and let them know that we would be checking out late. I wanted to be able to take our time, and enjoy the privacy and comfort the room provided. I didn't mind paying for an extra day, even though I knew we wouldn't be able to stay again. I intended to make it worth every penny.

I went through the emails on my phone while I waited for our order to be delivered. I heard the cart coming down the hall and before the room service attendant could knock, I quickly opened the door, not wanting to make too much noise.

I rolled the cart into the room, placing it by the small table in front of the fireplace. I flipped the switch to turn the flames on, and smiled to myself as I glanced towards the bed and took in Bella's still sleeping form. It amazed me how soundly she slept.

Kneeling down in front of her, I started placing kisses on her face. She didn't budge. I peeled the blankets back slowly and trailed my lips from her chin, down her neck, and across her shoulders. I was about to continue my path when I felt her hands gently fist into my hair, pulling my head up. Her eyes were only half opened, but I could see a hint of the gorgeous chocolate pools.

"Hello there, Green Eyes," she whispered, a smiled smile playing at her lips.

"Hello to you, Princess." I climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her into my lap. She curled herself around me, wrapping her arms around my neck and playing with the hair there.

I closed my eyes, basking in the closeness, until she spoke again. "Do I smell bacon?"

I chuckled quietly and pulled back to look down at her. "You do. I ordered all your favorites. Are you hungry?"

"I _suppose_ I could eat," she teased. "But first, let me brush my teeth." She climbed out of my lap and placed a quick kiss on my lips before scurrying towards the bathroom.

I walked over to the table and set all of the plates on the table. I heard the door open and before I could turn around, her arms were squeezing around my waist. I took her hands in mine and spun around to face her. She had put her glasses on and her hair was in a ponytail. I opened my mouth to tell her just how beautiful she looked, when suddenly her lips her on mine.

I hummed against her, instantly responding and deepening the kiss. My arms encircled her, pulling her body flush against mine. Her hands were in my hair and she was standing on her tiptoes, pushing her body into mine. It was as if neither of us could get close enough.

Without breaking the kiss, I bent down slightly, placing my hands under her ass and hoisting her up. She gasped into my mouth, but quickly recovered and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I'm not sure how long we stood like that, tasting each other. When we needed a second to breathe, our lips focused on any and all available skin that we could reach before quickly reclaiming each other. Eventually we slowed, both of our breathing was out of control.

"Now that… was a proper good morning," I managed as I smiled at her.

She returned my smile and placed a final kiss on my lips. "All I could think about while I was in the bathroom was that I hadn't kissed you the way I wanted to when I woke-up. But like I said, I needed to brush my teeth." I nodded in response.

"You know you can put me down now," she taunted as she began wiggling against me.

"If you don't stop wiggling, the only place I'm going to put you down is on that bed." I assured her, laughing as her eyes widened slightly at my statement.

I gently placed her back on her feet and kissed the top of her head. "Let's eat before this gets cold, there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Don't we need to check out soon?" she asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Nope. I took care of it," I answered. "We can stay as long as you like."

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. You spoil me."

"Mmmhmm. That I do, and I fully intend to continue to spoil you," I replied. Her cheeks blushed pink as she looked at me. "Don't bother arguing either, I won't budge. You deserve to be spoiled. Now let's eat before this gets even colder."

She smiled at me in acceptance, but I could see in her eyes that this wouldn't be the last time we had this conversation.

"Is there anything you didn't order?" she laughed as she starting uncovering the plates.

"I wasn't sure what you'd feel like eating when you got up or how hungry you'd be," I admitted. "Besides, whatever you don't eat— I will."

"True," she replied. "What do you want to do today?"

"It doesn't matter to me. We can stay right here all day if you want."

"As much as I would like that, I think we have to head to back to reality sometime. Plus, we both have to be up early tomorrow."

"I know, you're right," I sighed. "That doesn't mean that I want to though."

She smiled at me before replying. "Me neither. The wedding was beautiful and I had such a good time this weekend; I don't want it to end. Especially since work starts again tomorrow."

"I know what you mean. I'm ready to get back to my classes, but at the same time it's been nice to be able to do whatever I want."

We continued eating, taking our time and talking about work and school. Both of us had lots of questions about exactly what the other did. It was nice to have time to just be. There wasn't anywhere to go, and no set schedule. We both knew it would be the last day like that for awhile.

"What time do you want to leave? Do I have time to take a quick shower?" she asked as she took her last bite.

"Of course. Like I said, we are in no hurry. Take as long as you want."

"Well in that case—," she started, as a sly smirk crossed her face. "I'll just be in there." She pointed towards the bathroom and stood quickly from the table.

She grabbed her bag on her way and just before she entered, she turned to look at me over her shoulder and winked. I was left frozen in place with my mouth hanging open. After less than thirty seconds of deliberation, I knew without a doubt that I would be joining her. But first, I wanted to make her squirm.

I paced around the room, wearing a path in the carpet, but trying to keep myself from running into the bathroom. I sat down on and got up from the bed half a dozen times before finally giving in. I glanced at the clock, expecting to see that at least five minutes had passed, but instead saw that it had only been two.

I quickly shed my clothes and crept to the bathroom door, which she'd left open a tiny crack, and pushed it open further. I could make out her silhouette through the fog, and had to bite down on my fist to contain the moan that threatened to escape.

I could tell the instant she knew I was there because she started putting on a full show. I watched as she ran her hands over her body, concentrating on the areas she knew I loved touching the most. Her back was arched and the sounds that she was making should have been illegal.

She reached for the soap and slowly began lathering up her hands. She washed her shoulders first, then her neck. Her hands started creeping towards her breasts, and I finally broke. Within seconds, I was climbing into the shower behind her and swatting her hands away.

"Mine," I growled, as I picked up the sweet smelling soap and quickly lathered my hands, placing them on her.

Her head rolled back, landing on my shoulder as she nodded her agreement. "Yours."

I spun her around to face me, pulling her body flush against mine and kissing her gently on her forehead, each of her eyelids, and nose. I started a path from the corner of her mouth down her chin and ending at the base of her neck. I could feel her pulse underneath my lips and I couldn't contain the smirk when it sped up as I drug my tongue along the same path. She grabbed onto my hair and pulled my lips roughly to hers. Our teeth clashed awkwardly, but we quickly got it right and our mouths moved together.

I felt her hands leave my hair and my eyes opened just as she placed them on my chest. Her touch was feather light as she ran just the tips of her fingers up and town my stomach. With each pass, she crept closer and closer to where I wanted her most without coming into complete contact.

I placed my hands on her, running them over the curves of her body. Her skin felt like slippery satin. Everything about her was perfection. I had learned the valleys and peaks of her body. I had my favorite spots, and I knew her weakness.

Unable to contain myself I sank down to my knees and glanced up at her. She was staring down at me, her eyes overflowing with lust as I gently nudged her legs further apart. I blew a wave of hot air over her skin, delighted in the goose bumps that rose in its wake.

Without warning, I dove in, taking her clit between my teeth and giving it a gentle tug. I darted my tongue out and ran it around the sensitive bud. I kept my eyes locked on hers, memorizing each sound she was making and each look of euphoria that crossed her face.

"Oh, fuck, Edward."

"Keep your eyes open, Bella. I can promise you that you're going to want to see this."

I ran my tongue up and down her slit. Each time it reached her clit, I gently sucked it into my mouth before licking my way back down to her entrance, where I plunged it deep inside of her. I continued the circuit over and over. Her fingers plunged into my hair guiding me and setting the place she wanted, until finally her legs began to shake.

"Jesus…I'm gonna… fuck!" she shouted as the waves of her orgasm began rocking through her. I slowed my movements, but never stopped as I allowed her to ride it out.

I stood quickly and moved to embrace her. Instead, I watched as she slithered down my body, her eyes still focused on mine.

"My turn, green eyes," she whispered with a wink.

Unable and unwilling to move, I watched as her lips teased the sensitive head. She parted her lips, snaking her tongue out to taste the pre-cum that had gathered there. She tormented me the way I had her and ran her tongue from the base to the tip repeatedly.

I closed my eyes, trying to rein myself in. I was already on the brink and she'd barely touched me. I started breathing deeply, concentrating on the way she was making me feel when suddenly she pulled back. I whipped my head up as my eyes flew open and focused on her.

She was smirking slightly when she spoke, "Keep your eyes open, Edward. You're gonna want to see this," she mumbled, using my words from earlier.

I shook my head at her, and prepared to say something in return but she quickly wrapped her mouth around me and all thoughts flew from my head. I placed my hands on the back of her head, gently massaging her hair and encouraging her to move faster. Within seconds, she had me right where she wanted me, my entire body felt alive and completely aroused.

Without thinking, I pulled her up and off me, pushing her body against the wall. "I need to be inside you now. I don't want to wait anymore," I breathed out.

Her eyes widened in surprise as I picked her up the same way I had earlier that morning. She recovered quickly and wrapped her legs around my waist, her entrance coming into contact with my now raging erection. We both hissed at the contact as we slowly rocked against each other.

I looked into her eyes as I pushed into her, and once again felt what it was like to truly connect with someone on every level. There was no place else I would rather be. I felt like I could live inside of her and never tire of it. Each time we were together, the sense of completeness that I felt was indescribable.

Her lips once again found mine and set a slow and steady pace that matched the lower halves of our bodies.

"You're beautiful," I moaned against her lips. "So fucking beautiful."

"Oh god— so are you," she whispered.

I started thrusting into her faster, spreading my legs out wider to help balance her body and allow me to go deeper. Her hands shot out, bracing against the wall and door as she moved with me.

Our movements became erratic, but somehow they never felt rushed. It was both beautiful and possessive. I felt her walls clench around me right before my orgasm shot through me. She placed gentle kisses all over my face as my hands ran over her body, all the while our bodies continued to move together gently as we came down.

I reached behind us to warm the water, and gently placed her on her feet. We rinsed ourselves off, our eyes glued on each other and smiles playing on both our lips.

"You ready to get out?" she asked.

"Whenever you are."

She turned the water off and pushed the shower door open, the cool breeze immediately assaulting our overheated bodies.

"Let's get you warmed up," I offered. I placed the robe that the hotel provided around her and ran my hands up and down her arms.

She returned the favor and once we were both covered and slightly warmer; we stood in the bathroom wrapped in each other's arms, neither of us in a hurry to get anywhere.

**x-x-x**

We took our time packing everything up and getting dressed. Neither of us was in a rush to leave the hotel. It was also becoming obvious that we were both avoiding the conversation that needed to happen.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself, "Bella—"

Just as I said her name she spoke, "Edward—" We both laughed, and I motioned for her to continue.

"I was just wondering what your schedule was going to be like this week."

"This week will be fairly easy. A lot of course introductions, going over the semester, that kind of thing. The real work will start the next week. I will probably be gone from about eight to five or six everyday. I'll have breaks in between classes though," I rambled. "What about you?"

"I normally go in to work around eight or eight-thirty, although I don't _have _to be there until nine. I usually get home around five-thirty." I nodded my head in response, letting the information sink in and watching her as she seemed to do the same.

"What do you say to getting out of here and grabbing something to eat?" I asked in hopes of changing the subject. I knew we needed to continue talking, but I also wanted to give us both time to think first.

"Sounds good to me," she replied. "But this isn't over."

I smiled at her and walked to where she stood by the bed. "Agreed." She smiled back at me and stood on her tippy toes to kiss me.

**x-x-x**

After everything was packed up, we checked out of the hotel and decided on a small Thai restaurant for dinner. We ordered more food than any two people needed, and spent a couple of hours eating and talking.

We once again broached the subject of our schedules, agreeing that whenever our schedules allowed we would make time to see each other, even if we were exhausted and could only muster up enough energy for take-out and a movie.

I felt better after we talked, but I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Up until this point, we'd been spoiled. I had barely left her side since the moment I met her, and the next week was going to be a huge adjustment for both of us. I could see in her eyes that she was feeling the same way.

Once we finished eating, I paid the bill and pulled her body into my side as we walked out towards the parking lot. As soon as we were buckled into the car, the conversation halted. I realized that I didn't want to spend the night away from her, but I also knew that it wasn't up for debate. I was a grown man and fully capable of sleeping on my own, even if I didn't want to.

The silence continued until we pulled up in front of her house. I quickly unbuckled and exited the car, walking around to her side to let her out. She smiled at me, but it was forced and I could tell that there was something on her mind as she took my hand and let me lead her around the car.

I grabbed her bags and walked with her to the porch, where I stopped. "Thanks for coming to dinner with me. We should do it again some time," I teased.

"Yeah, I guess. Although I'm pretty busy," she replied as she laughed lightly.

I reached up and brushed the hair back from her shoulder. "I really did have a wonderful weekend, Bella."

"Me too."

Even in the dim light I could see the blush spread across her cheeks and I reached up to run my fingers over the warmth. "I'm glad. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm done for the day."

"Sounds good. Feel free to send me a text on your breaks. I'll probably have a few dull points in my day," she mumbled shyly.

"Consider it done," I promised.

I'm not sure who stepped into who, but within seconds our lips were on each other. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her as tightly against me as possible. Her hands were on my chest, rubbing soothingly as we deepened the kiss. Our tongues collided with a passion that I had yet to experience. This was a kiss of _goodbyes_ and _don't leave me_ all rolled into one.

I pulled back and pressed my forehead to hers, "I better go or you're never getting rid of me."

"Fine with me," she responded breathlessly.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered as I released her and placed another kiss on her lips. I turned to walk back to my car without waiting for her response. I hadn't been kidding; I knew without a doubt if I stayed a second longer, I wouldn't be able to leave.

"Edward?"

I turned quickly and saw her standing on the porch, her bottom lip between her teeth. I walked back to where I'd left her and raised and eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Can I— I mean, would it be okay if I came with you? I know you drove me here and that's what we talked about but—"

I silenced her quickly with a kiss. "Are you kidding me? It's more than okay. Grab your stuff, I'll keep the car warm," I replied, unable to hide the excitement in my voice or wipe the ridiculous smile off my face. She smiled back at me and ran quickly into the house.

Less than ten minutes later, we were both in the car and on our way to my condo. I glanced over at her and laughed when I found her looking back at me. "So, why the sudden change of heart? Not that I mind," I asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just knew when you turned to leave that I couldn't let you go."

"Well that's fine with me. Did you bring everything you needed for work in the morning?"

She nodded. "I did. I figured that you could just drop me off on your way to class, I'll get a ride home from someone there or I'll call Rose."

"You said you're done at five-thirty, right?"

"Yeah. I might stay a little longer tomorrow, since I've been away for so long, but it will be around there."

"Well my last class ends at five forty-five; why don't I just swing by and pick you up? We can grab something to eat if you want."

"Sounds perfect," she replied. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, bringing them up to my lips and placing kisses on each of her knuckles.

After I had gotten my bag packed for the next day and my clothes were pulled out and lying next to hers on the dresser, we climbed into bed together. Without saying a word, we scooted to the center of the bed and wrapped our limbs around each other.

"Goodnight, Green Eyes," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Princess." I tightened my arms around her, bringing her impossibly closer.

In that moment, every doubt I'd had about the weeks ahead disappeared; I knew we would be fine. Somehow, the beautiful brunette in my arms had become my life, and there was no turning back.

**

* * *

**

**I intended for this to have both points of view, but Bella didn't want to talk, and Edward sure did.**

**So what do you think? Leave me some love, and I will send you a little something before the next chapter. I always love reading the reviews, and I want to give something back to you all.**

**Check out my profile for this chapter and next chapter's song inspiration.**

**See you soon,**

**- Meg xo**


	10. Chapter 10 Everything

Hello there. Long time no see. I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter, and I'm not going to bother with excuses. I _will _promise that it won't happen again.

Special thanks to my beta zonagirlie, crimsonmarie, and my Gremlin girls. Twisherry and Kassiah, you both deserve spanks for the help you gave me with this chapter, thank you both so much for making my words pretty.

The last time you saw these two crazy kids they were spending a much needed weekend together before school started for Charmward and Bella went back to work.

* * *

**BPOV**

Two months had passed since Alice and Jasper's wedding. The time flew by in a blur of late work nights and even earlier mornings.

Even with a hectic schedule, one thing never changed. Spending time with Edward was a necessity. The number of nights we had slept separately could be counted on one hand. After a long day at work, there was no better way to fall asleep than wrapped up in his arms.

Our relationship felt effortless most of the time, the only exception was the amount of time we spent apart. We moved with such ease around each other, and even when work and school got in the way, we took the time to let the other know they were in our thoughts.

I had sent Edward a quick message, letting him know that I was almost done with work for the day. When the text alert finally sounded, it wasn't the response I expected to read.

**I'm so sorry, baby. I have to work late. Not going to make dinner. I'll call as soon as I can. -E xo **

I knew I shouldn't have been upset, it had never happened before and I knew he had a valid reason, but I couldn't help the tinge of sadness that welled up in my chest. Tonight had been planned for weeks. It was the first night in almost a month that we were both supposed to be finished early. Instead of take-out and a movie rental, we were going to enjoy a proper night out on the town with our friends.

All of our schedules had been ridiculous since the wedding, and this was the first night that we were all finally available. I felt guilty canceling on them, even though I knew they'd understand, but if Edward wasn't going I just couldn't find it in me to be the fifth wheel.

Before I responded to him, I sent Alice and Rose a text to let them know that we wouldn't be able to make it. Then I typed a quick message to him.

**I let everyone know. -B **

As soon as I pressed send, I knew that he would sense that something was wrong.

Taking a deep breath I quickly busied myself with work. If I wasn't going out, I figured I could at least spend some time getting ahead of the tasks that were still on my to-do list.

**x-x-x  
**

Eventually, the growling of my stomach acted as an alarm. Straightening up my desk, I gathered what I needed to work at home for the weekend. I had no intentions of stepping foot back in my office until Monday morning.

Making a quick stop at my favorite Chinese place, I ordered both of our favorites. Even though I was disappointed that our plans fell through, the least I could do was take him something to eat. He'd probably been going non-stop all day and hadn't even thought about food. Of course, the was also the added bonus of seeing him, even if it was only for a few minutes.

After parking, I walked into the hospital and headed to the nurse's station on his floor.

"Could you page Edward Cullen please," I asked, smiling.

"May I ask who _you_ are?"

"I'm Bella. His--" I stopped, appraising the platinum blonde floozy donned in painted on scrubs. Before I could put her in her place, Edward rounded the corner, a heart-stopping smile crossing his face.

He jogged toward me and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing here?" he smiled, his arms wrapping tightly around me.

In that moment, the sadness that I had been feeling melted away completely. This was all I needed. Him.

"I just wanted to stop by and bring you something to eat. I know you're busy, but I figured you might be hungry."

"I'm starving actually. Wait right here, I'll see if I can take a few minutes and eat with you," his fingers brushed against the small of my back before he hurried off.

I nodded and turned back toward the nurse who I was positive had been listening to our entire exchange.

"Never mind. Looks like he already found me."

She quickly gathered a chart and took off in a huff. Leaving me completely satisfied.

Leaning against the counter I glanced around. It was somewhat quiet, but there were a few nurses and doctors bustling around.

"Can I help you?"

Startled, I wheeled around to face whoever had just spoken. The man in front me was standing so close that I had to take a step back to focus on his face.

"No thanks. I'm actually just waiting on someone."

There was something almost creepy about the way he was looking at me. His white lab coat and stethoscope dangling form his neck made it obvious that he was a doctor, otherwise I never would have guessed. His hair was long and thrown back into a ponytail, his crystal blue eyes looked hazed over as they roamed my face. His picture belonged next to the definition of sleaze.

"Maybe I can help you find who you're looking for," he offered.

I tried to think of a polite refusal, but luckily I didn't have to because Edward was suddenly at my side.

"Everything okay here?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Cullen. I take it this beautiful young lady was looking for you then?"

I nodded, never taking my eyes off Edward.

"Well then, I'll leave the two of you to it. Enjoy your evening it was a pleasure meeting you Miss--"

"It was nice meeting you too," I countered, unwilling to give him my name.

He smiled and turned to leave, exiting just as quickly as he had appeared.

Looking up at Edward I saw something I'd never seen before. His jaw was clenching and unclenching repeatedly, his nostrils flaring. He was completely focused on the doctor's retreating form, and suddenly I understood.

Jealousy.

I ran my hand over his arm, reminding him of my presence. His head flew toward me and suddenly the look on his face changed. This was an Edward I knew, one I had become very familiar with. The only way to describe this look was feral.

He latched onto my hand a pulled me down a hallway, never saying a word. After taking a quick look around he wrenched the door open, dragging me inside.

If he had been anyone else, his sudden movements might have scared me. Instead, I felt my entire body flush with excitement. My heart was racing, the look of lust on his face was reflection of my own.

Before my ears could even register the click of the door locking, Edward pushed me back against a wall of lockers, pressing his body tightly against mine. The feeling of the cool metal was such a contrast to my overheated skin, my lips released a gasp before I could stop it and instinctively I shifted my hips forcefully into his.

"We have to be quiet," Edward breathed, running his nose along my jaw before nipping at my neck. "Can you do that?"

Nodding my head was the only response I could manage. All I knew was that I wanted, no _needed_, this.

His hands skimmed down my body, lighting me on fire with every brush of his fingertips. Gathering the bottom of my dress in his hands, he feverishly pulled it up to my waist, exposing my bare skin.

"Fuck-- Bella," he moaned, as his head fell forward. "No panties? Did you plan this?"

"N-no, I didn't even plan on coming here. But I hoped," I mumbled. "God, I hoped."

His lips found mine at the same time he cupped my heated flesh, the two contrasting sensations almost enough to send me to my release. Slowly, his fingers grazed my entrance, teasing me. I thrust my hips forward, seeking friction, needing his touch.

My hands were clutching his shirt, and I slowly loosened my grip, dragging my hands down. I could feel every ripple and dip of his body through the thin material of his scrubs. Hooking my fingers into the waistband, I pulled his pants down just enough for his erection to spring free.

Instantly glancing up at him I saw a smirk on his face that reflected my own, "Did _you_ plan this?"

I felt, more than heard the low chuckle that moved through his body. "I guess _I _was hoping, too."

My lips brushed against his before trailing up his jaw. Kissing my way to his ear, I gently tugged on the lobe with my teeth. "Don't make me wait then," I whispered softly. "Make me yours."

"You're already _mine_, princess."

One second I was looking up at him, waiting for his next move, and the next I was being lifted up. Instantly my legs wrapped around his waist, aligning our bodies perfectly. My eyes were locked on his as we slowly rocked against each other, testing out our new position.

**EPOV**

The past few months had been a never ending cycle of classes and time spent at the Hospital. Though I was enjoying it, I was exhausted and missing Bella. I tried to spend every free second I had with her, but sometimes it still didn't feel like enough. Most days we were so busy that we only had time hold each other as we drifted to sleep, but every moment with her was perfect. Until today.

As soon as I got her text I knew she wasn't happy about me having to cancel our plans. I had every intention of doing anything I could to make it up to her as soon as I stepped out of the building.

She completely surprised me when she showed up at the hospital. Only Bella would think to do something for me after I had let her down.

After I saw her at the Nurses' station talking to Irina, I made a quick exit. I knew it wouldn't be a problem to clear a little time in my schedule, but I needed to let everyone know that I wouldn't be around for a few minutes. After getting the okay from both the Doctor and Nurses I was working with, I made my way back to her.

The jealous rage that had consumed me when I rounded the corner and saw her talking to James was completely foreign to me. Jealousy wasn't something that I had ever really dealt with. But between my fear of her being mad about having to cancel our plans and seeing the way he was looking at her, something in me snapped.

I wanted to remind her that she was mine, but I also needed the connection. To remind me that while she was mine, I was also completely hers. My entire body was ignited just by touching her and knowing that I was the only on that could see her completely let go that way.

Her legs were wrapped around me, her back pressed against the lockers. My hands were under her thighs, pressing up into her ass. Shifting her up slightly, it took one thrust for me to be deep inside of her, filling her with everything I had to give.

"I didn't like the way James was looking at you, Bella. I don't want anyone else looking at you the way I look at you. You're mine," I growled, my thrusts becoming more forceful with each word.

"Fuck," she moaned. "Yours. All yours."

Her heels dug into my ass, drawing me closer, urging me for more. The room was filled with the sounds of our frenzy, the sounds of our lips meeting, the clanging echos of our bodies slamming into the metal of the lockers, and the murmurs of pleasure that neither of us could control.

"You feel so good, Bella. So fucking good."

My lips once again found hers, her taste sweetly intoxicating. I needed to claim her as mine in every way possible. Winding one arm tautly around her back, I used the fingers of my other hand to trail down her curves, leaving little of her soft, creamy skin untouched. Grazing one side of her breast, even through her dress my touch sent a shiver coursing through her body.

"So close," she moaned. "I'm so close."

Bringing my fingers to her clit, I gently circled her overheated skin causing her to tighten around me and giving us more friction. Glancing down, I could see where we were joined, what I was doing to her, and I felt my release begin to build.

"God you're sexy, I can never get enough," I groaned, my thrusts becoming erratic.

She brought her lips to my neck gently nibbling her way to my ear.

"Now," she whispered.

With one final thrust, we both spiraled out of control, finding our release together.

Slightly loosening my grip, she slid down to her feet, before stepping back against me. I could feel every breath she took, and the racing of her heart as it matched my own.

Pushing back a strand of hair, I bent down to kiss her forehead. She tightened her grip on me, and I shifted further into her embrace. Her body stiffened at my movement, suddenly alerting me to our position. I pulled her away from the locker and ran my hands over her back.

"Did I hurt you?" I implored. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking about the lockers and--"

"Edward. Stop. I'm fine," she smiled shyly. "More than fine actually."

"Are you sure?"

Standing on her tiptoes she placed a kiss on my nose.

"More than sure."

"Well in that case, we better get out of here before someone walks in."

After our clothes were returned to some semblance of normalcy, I pulled her over to one of the benches in the middle of the room. She leaned into my side as I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I really am sorry about tonight."

"I know you are," she acknowledged. "I'm sorry for _my _reaction."

"Don't be," I started. "Although-- if this is the way you'll react every time I cancel on you, I might have to do it more often."

"Don't even think about it," she laughed, slapping playfully at my chest. "What time do you think you'll be done tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully before midnight."

"You'll come over?"

"Of course," I promised. "I want to be wherever you are."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "Do you have to come back this weekend?"

"Nope. I'm free until Monday. What about you?"

"The same actually. I brought home some work, but I'm not even sure if I want to think about it until after the weekend."

"So I have you all to myself?" I asked. We hadn't really had more than a few hours together each night since Alice and Jasper's wedding. The idea of having an entire weekend thrilled me.

"Looks like it."

"Perfect."

"Yeah, perfect," she sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

We sat there for a few more minutes, before I walked her to the parking lot. I watched her drive away, and made my way back inside to the food that had long since been forgotten.

**x-x-x  
**

As soon as my shift ended, I quickly showered, barely taking the time to dry off before throwing on some clothes and running to my car, anxious to hold Bella in my arms again.

She wasn't awake when I arrived, but after letting myself in, I knelt beside the bed and admired her sleeping form.

Even asleep, she overwhelmed me. The curves of her body, the small pout on her lips, the tousled mess of hair that sprawled across the bed-- everything about her called to me. I needed her in every way possible.

Gently pulling back the covers, I slid in next to her, drawing her to me. She woke slightly, a smile crossing her face, as she tucked herself into me.

We became a pile of limbs, our bodies intertwining, leaving no discernible separation between us. We were one.

Nuzzling my face into her hair, I took a deep calming breath, filling my lungs with her scent. Knowing she was asleep, I whispered the words that I was aching to tell her.

_I love you. _

* * *

I've missed these two, I hope you have too. Click that little button down there and let me know what you think.

-Meg xoxo


	11. Chapter 11 AN

I know, I know. I hate these things too. But it's been so long since I've posted a chapter and lately I've been getting more inquiries about whether or not I'm going to finish. The answer is, yes. However, I am planning on writing the entire thing before I start posting chapters again. My goal is to be done writing by the end of November, and then edit and start posting in December.

If you're still planning on reading, and still interested in my characters, I have started doing this month's WitFits through Fictionista. They will all be about the Falling Slowly characters, in drabble and outtake form, and will post every day. If you want to check them out, they are on my FanFiction profile under "WitFit: The Falling Slowly Version."

I will replace this A/N with the real Ch. 11 when I start posting again. Let's hope it's soon. Real soon.

-Meg


End file.
